Time's Up
by mary48184
Summary: Little AJ's finally turning five... here's my take on a possible HM reaction. Please R&R! It's my first fanfic. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

2213 Zulu JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie sat at her desk flipping through the contents of a standard manila folder. She and her partner, Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., had been going over their most recent case. He was stretched out in one of the chairs opposite her desk, watching her expectantly, when a knock rang through the office. Lieutenant Harriet Sims stood in the doorway, a large pile of files held in her arms.  
  
"Ma'am, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt." Harriet stepped into the office. "Here are the additional documents you requested regarding the Miller court martial."  
  
"Thanks, Harriet."  
  
"Oh, and don't forget I need you to both be at the house by 1100 Saturday to help set up for Little AJ's party," Harriet continued as she hefted the files onto the file cabinet next to the doorway. "You're both bringing something, right?"  
  
"Count me in for chips and soda."  
  
"Vegetarian pasta salad and Boca burgers." Harm shrugged and grinned up at Harriet. "I need to have something else to eat besides cake and ice cream." The women chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Do you need anything else before I take off?"  
  
Mac and Harm shook their heads and Harriet left the office, quietly closing the door behind her. Mac's smile faded as she returned her gaze to Harm. I wonder if he realizes how old AJ is going to be this year, she thought absently. Hard to believe he's five already! She gave herself a mental shake and looked down at the open file on her desk.  
  
"Five years, Mac."  
  
"What?" Her head whipped up, surprised that he seemed willing to speak about their deal, not to mention that he was actually bringing up the topic! She stared at him incredulously.  
  
"This is AJ's fifth birthday." Harm trailed off, suddenly unsure of himself. He glanced down at his hands, took a deep breath, and continued. "The five years is up."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So where do we go from here? Do you still want to go through with our little agreement?" There, he'd managed to get the words out without suffering a stroke. He looked back up at her, trying to gauge her reaction.  
  
Mac's gaze drifted to the bullpen, visible just over Harm's shoulder. After a few tense moments, she squared her shoulders and picked up the file sitting open before her. Damn, she won't look at me. Not a good sign, Harm thought. He wanted to say something, wanted to find out what she was feeling, but feared that if he pushed she would back away into the perennial tango of wills that seemed to plague their relationship. So he sat quietly, and waited for her to speak. Finally, Mac leaned back in her chair with a sigh.  
  
"I honestly don't know," she admitted. "A lot has happened over the last few years. Between Mic and Renee, Bud's accident, Paraguay, Mattie, Webb." She brought her eyes up to meet his. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
Here we go again.  
  
"I never make a promise I won't keep."  
  
That was not the reaction Mac had been expecting. "Excuse me?"  
  
"For my part, I think we should stick to the original deal."  
  
"You and me, have a baby together?" The words flew through time. Mac remembered having asked him that once before, five years previously when they had watched Bud and Harriet and Little AJ drive away from the JAG Headquarters entrance. She watched his face carefully now, waiting for Harm to try backpedaling out of the situation. Instead, he gave her his best "flyboy" grin and nodded slightly.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"The five years are over. Neither of us is getting any younger, and there's no one else I would rather have be the mother of my child." His sincerity and candor had Mac's eyes going wide. Surprise and another, warmer, emotion flooded through her. Suddenly, she wanted to look away, but her gaze stayed riveted on his.  
  
"There's no one else I'd rather have be the father of mine," she said softly.  
  
For a few moments they simply stared at each other, wordless. It was Harm who broke away first, when he realized that the normal bustling sounds of the bullpen had quieted, the rest of the staff having left for the evening. He turned back to Mac, who closed the folder before her.  
  
"I don't think we're going to get anything else done tonight."  
  
"Want to continue this discussion over dinner?"  
  
"You read my mind," she chuckled. "Your car or mine?"  
  
"Mine. After sitting in this chair all afternoon, I'm afraid my back isn't going squeeze into your 'Vette without protesting." He stood and opened the door. "Let me go grab my cover. Meet me by the elevator?"  
  
"I'll be right there." Mac nodded, and then smiled to herself as Harm walked across the bullpen and out of sight. It was going to be a very interesting evening. 


	2. Time's Up Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not putting this stuff in the first chapter, but I'm still figuring out how to post. Thanks to everyone who's sent me feedback on Chapter 1 - the encouragement is most welcome. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Summary: Little AJ's finally turning five. . . here's my take on a possible H/M reaction. Please R&R! It's my first fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I'd be working for a living?  
  
Spoilers: "Yeah, Baby" and any other episodes up through "A Merry Little Christmas".  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Same Evening; Dominic's Cafe & Restaurant; Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Harm and Mac were sitting at a corner table waiting for someone to take their order. Dominic's was usually pretty crowded on Thursdays during the dinner hour, but tonight the establishment was relatively empty. Mac supposed that would change once the sun had set and the temperature began to drop. But for now, only the muted sound of jazz music and the occasional clinking of glasses filtered back to their table, allowing them to talk with ease.  
  
"Okay, how exactly do you propose we go about this?" she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Harm looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I, um, had thought you might have some suggestions."  
  
"Me? It was your idea, buster."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was. But you bought into it." He leaned back into his chair, and looked thoughtful. "Well, how many options do we have? There's in-vitro, artificial insemination, or good old-fashioned-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Mac interrupted with a shake of her hand, "we should work out some of the bigger logistical issues first. I mean, no offense," she laughed, "but I think the mechanics of actually *having* a baby will be fairly straightforward."  
  
"Oh really? Please explain." Harm crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Custody arrangements, day-care, insurance, pediatrician, education," she rattled off, "not to mention what we're going to tell the Admiral and everyone at the office. Having a baby should be easy; it's everything else that's going to present a challenge."  
  
She folded her hands in her lap as the server approached. Once they had placed their orders and the menus had been removed, Harm reached for his water and absently began stirring it with his straw. Mac pulled a legal pad and pen out of her briefcase.  
  
"You're right," Harm conceded, and flashed her a smile. "The ever practical Marine. Okay, so we'll deal with the logistical issues first. If it's alright with you, I would like to have joint custody."  
  
"Really? Won't that put a wrench in your bachelor lifestyle?" she teased.  
  
"Mac, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"After what I went through losing my father, do you think that I would settle for being an every-other-weekend parent? I don't take the responsibility of fatherhood lightly and I'm a little hurt that you would insinuate otherwise. If you feel that way, why did you help me become Mattie's guardian last fall?"  
  
Reaching out to take his hand, Mac caught his gaze. "I meant it when I said you'd be a great father. But there's a world of difference between a newborn infant and a fifteen year-old teenager. Babies require a lot of time and energy."  
  
Harm looked away, but didn't pull his hand from hers. They sat for a moment in silence. Finally, he looked back at her and took a deep breath.  
  
"What if I were to move into your place for a while?"  
  
"What?" This was the second time in the last few hours that Harm had thrown her a proverbial curveball. Mac looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You've got a sleeper sofa, right?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Hear me out." He leaned forward, moving closer to her. "With both of us around it would be easier to provide our child with the love and attention it needs. Once the baby is old enough we can start a more conventional custody arrangement."  
  
"How old is 'old enough'?"  
  
"Well, we can figure that out as we go," he grinned, giving her hand a squeeze. "Better your place than mine."  
  
"Well, my apartment does have more space than yours, and more privacy. Nicer neighborhood, better schools-"  
  
"So it's settled. Next?"  
  
Their food came, with the discussion continuing over the meal and Mac taking notes. One-by-one, they came to agreement on each of the areas previously discussed, as well as several others. After sunset, the noise level inside the restaurant rose commensurately with the number of patrons until further conversation was practically impossible. Finally, Harm and Mac rose to leave. Now only three obvious matters remained: how the child would be conceived, what they planned to tell their CO and colleagues, and how they intended to both remain at JAG.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N #2 (I have few questions):  
  
Do USMC rules/regulations prohibit an unmarried female Marine from having a baby? (i.e., would she have to get married or be subject to discharge?) Nothing I saw on the Internet indicated as such, but I just want to make sure.  
  
Where exactly is Bud and Harriet's house? I know their apartment was in Rosslyn, VA, but they moved at the end of season 7 / beginning of season 8, and I can't recall where the house is located.  
  
If anyone could help me out I'd appreciate it! 


	3. Time's Up Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, thanks everyone for your advice on the pregnancy issue! I think I know now how I plan to handle it, but we'll have to wait and see how it comes out. ;-)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Saturday; 1547 Zulu; Roberts Family Residence  
  
Ringing the doorbell with her elbow, Mac stood on Bud and Harriet's front porch with AJ's wrapped present under her left arm and several weighty plastic grocery bags hanging from her right. The front door was open, but without a free hand she found herself unable to grab the screen door to let herself in.  
  
"Just a minute!" a male voice called from the rear of the house. An instant later, Lieutenant Bud Roberts appeared at the end of the hallway holding a roll of paper towels. Greeting Mac, he rushed to open the door.  
  
"Accident?" Mac asked, noting the towels and the large, brown wet spot on the front of Bud's shirt. He looked down and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah. AJ tried opening a bottle of root beer and shook it a little too much in the process. It exploded all over the kitchen counter, floor, party favors and the cake --- Harriet and I are doing damage control. Here, let me help you with that." Taking the groceries, he glanced down at the contents. "Ah, more root beer. Thanks, Ma'am."  
  
"Bud-"  
  
"Sorry. . . Mac" he chuckled, smiling with self-deprecation. "After eight years, it's a hard habit to break." The screen shut quietly behind them as they made their way back into the kitchen.  
  
"Is that the Colonel?" Harriet's disembodied voice asked as they stepped into the room.  
  
"Hi, Harriet. Where are you?" Setting the present down on a chair, Mac peered around the island to see Harriet kneeling on the floor between the island and the sink, wiping up a giant puddle. Light brown liquid was dripping down the front of the cabinets, and Harriet's blouse sported a mottled stain similar to Bud's. Harriet rocked back on her heels, blowing her bangs out of her face in exasperation.  
  
"Morning, Ma'am," she smiled weakly. "Bud, will you pass me some more towels?  
  
"Looks like you had a minor catastrophe. Anything I can do to help?" Mac offered.  
  
"No, thanks, I think we've got it under control." Handing the roll of towels to his wife, Bud grabbed a sponge from the sink and began to wipe off the trickle of soda on the cabinet doors. He glanced up at Mac. "Why don't you go out back and help the Commander and Mikey keep an eye on AJ? The guests should be arriving soon and it would be a tremendous help if you could keep him out of trouble."  
  
"Sure, no problem." *Harm's here already?* Mac thought, but hid her surprise from her friends. She hadn't seen Harm the day before as he'd spent most of Friday in Norfolk conducting interviews relating to another investigation. Had Harriet changed the party time without telling her? No, he must actually be early for once. Dismissing the thought, Mac pushed open the screen door.  
  
Stepping out onto the back verandah, her gaze skimmed over the yard. It was a gorgeous day for the party. Springtime in Washington tended to be unpredictable, but the sun was out and shining down warmly on the earth below. The yard was decorated with clusters of red and blue helium balloons, swirling ribbons of similarly colored crepe streamers, and a giant blue banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AJ". Over in the corner, Little AJ and his uncle sat in the sandbox playing with a plastic bucket and an old set of what appeared to be Star Trek action figures. Mike glanced over and waved. Nodding in acknowledgement, Mac noted that the front of AJ's overalls was immaculate; Harriet must have cleaned him up before tackling the mess in the kitchen. What would she think when she saw those nice clean pants covered in sand?  
  
Chuckling, Mac started down the steps when a sound to her right drew her attention. The Roberts' picnic table had been moved out of the middle of the yard closer to the fence, where Harm was now entertaining baby Jimmy. Mac's breath caught in her throat. Bouncing the eight-month-old child up and down on his knee, Harm appeared completely absorbed by Jimmy's gurgling laughter. Fascinated and somewhat overwhelmed, Mac simply watched as Harm's flyboy façade melted away in the face of infant babble. She couldn't recall ever having seen him this at ease with a child, even AJ, whom she knew Harm loved like his own son. Seconds ticked by before Harm's eyes lifted to meet hers.  
  
"Hey, Ninja-Girl."  
  
*He hasn't called me that in years.* Snapping out of her reverie, Mac strolled towards him. "Hey, yourself, Sailor," she smiled back. "You're here early. Feeling alright?"  
  
"What, can't a guy be on time for something without taking flack from his friends?" he asked, acting affronted. Mac looked at him pointedly. After a moment, Harm flashed a self-satisfied grin and patted the bench in invitation. "I wanted to give AJ his present before the rest of the party showed up." He gestured towards the willow tree opposite the garage, and the tire now hanging sturdily from one of the branches.  
  
"Tire swing, huh? Clever."  
  
"Bud and I hung it this morning."  
  
Sitting beside him, Mac and Harm looked down at Jimmy, whose attention immediately focused in on the shiny necklace Mac wore. The infant reached an open hand for the pendant and missed.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," she admonished, tweaking Jimmy's nose. "Mine." Both adults chuckled at the child's reaction: he gazed up at his godmother with a scowl. As she leaned over to give Jimmy a kiss on the forehead, Jimmy, enraptured by the glint of light off her earring, saw an opportunity and grabbed.  
  
"Ouch!" Mac grunted as the baby's hand fisted tightly around a chunk of her hair and pulled her towards him. Surprised at the strength of the youngster's grip, she fell sideways and collided with Harm's chest. Despite the sudden awkwardness of the situation, Mac was grateful when Harm reached over her shoulder to help unclench the tiny fingers from their grip.  
  
"Aunt Mac!" Little AJ bounded over from the sandbox, bucket in hand, and tackled her. Bud's younger brother Mike, an Annapolis midshipman, followed close behind.  
  
"Look, it's the Birthday Boy!" Mac greeted AJ warmly, giving the little boy a clumsy hug and wincing briefly as Harm pulled the last of her hair from Jimmy's hold. "And how old are you today?"  
  
AJ proudly held up five fingers and announced, "I'm five years old and I'm gonna join the Navy when I grow up!" Harm and Mike laughed, but Mac shot AJ a mildly challenging look.  
  
"Oh, really? Why the Navy and not the Marines?"  
  
For a moment, the little boy appeared perplexed. "Can I be a Marine and still be an Admiral?" he questioned.  
  
"Nope, they don't have Admirals in the Marines. But you could be a General instead."  
  
AJ's response was immediate. "No, I'm gonna join the Navy so I can be an Admiral just like Big AJ," he said firmly. Then, switching gears, he asked, "Want to help me and Uncle Mikey build a fort for Mr. Spock?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and raced back towards the sandbox. Mike excused himself and headed after his nephew.  
  
"Looks like you've been overruled, Counselor," Harm teased as he watched AJ dive knee-first into the sand. When Mac didn't immediately respond, he glanced over to see her vainly attempting to comb her fingers through her hair. Between the baby's grasp and Harm's subsequently hurried efforts to free her, a huge snarl had formed behind Mac's ear. "Here, you take Jimmy and let me do that." He plopped the infant over onto her lap before she could protest.  
  
"Wow, you've got a good knot back here. It's a real bird's nest."  
  
"Stow it, Squid." Mac was suddenly uncomfortable. After the inherent intimacy underlying Thursday evening's discussion, or perhaps because of it, Harm's physical nearness and the familiarity of his fingers on her scalp suddenly pushed the reality of their agreement into sharp focus. She swallowed hard. After all they had endured over the last five years, it was actually happening. They were really going to go through with it. The man at her shoulder, her one-time best friend and long-time partner, Harmon Rabb. Jr., was going to father her child.  
  
Harm's fingers went still.  
  
"All done." His arms drifted down, one hand settling down on the picnic table behind them, the other resting casually on Mac's forearm. Tentatively, she brought her gaze up to meet his.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
'You're welcome."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N #2: FYI, I probably won't get Ch 4 posted until 1/7 or 1/8 since my vacation is over and, much as I'd like to, I can't spend hours on end writing anymore. How do you think it's going so far? By the way, I just finished writing this and it hasn't been beta-ed or even been through my own second glance. If I see something I want to change when I read it again tomorrow (when I'm not so tired), I'll update it and post a note at the beginning of the chapter to let you know. 


	4. Time's Up Chapter 4

1605 Zulu; Saturday; Roberts Family Residence  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The words lingered between them as the two friends stared at each other. Harm was certain Mac could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest despite his barely touching her. He was surprised to find that he wasn't afraid or anxious, but instead felt energized and full of anticipation: it was the same exhilaration he felt when launching a Tomcat off an aircraft carrier. Every take-off brought with it the underlying concern of something potentially going wrong, a mild sense of uneasiness that stayed with him until the moment the plane's wheels left the ship. Suddenly the security and safety of the landing deck would fall away and he'd be in momentary free-fall, filled with uncertainty at whether the bird would fly. But then the plane would steady and start to climb, and all apprehension would be washed away by a powerful surge of elation and the strength of the wind at his back. It was that initial wave of exhilaration that compelled him to fly, and he felt it now as he unconsciously tightened his fingers around Mac's arm. He leaned towards her.  
  
!!!CRASH!!!  
  
"Nice shot, AJ!" Mike's voice rang through the yard, breaking Harm out of his trance. Startled, both he and Mac turned to see little AJ Roberts sitting next to a large pile of sandbox toys and grinning hugely up at his uncle, who had started applauding.  
  
"What happened?" Mac called.  
  
"Mr. Spock blew up the Klingons' tower!" AJ happily explained.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Harm looked back at Mac. Their eyes met again briefly but the intimate moment was gone, leaving him with a profound sense of disappointment. He shot her a look he *hoped* would tell her that he wasn't at all uncomfortable with what they'd just shared. Their track record, though, meant that the odds were not in his favor, and as much as he wanted to make certain she understood his feelings, now was not the time or place. He squeezed her arm lightly before removing his hand.  
  
'Poor Harriet," Mac commented. "First, Bud names Jimmy after 'James T. Kirk', and now AJ's playing 'Star Trek' in the sandbox. I think I've underestimated her patience." She looked down at the infant in her lap. "This little guy sure is a sweet one, though."  
  
"Speaking of 'sweet ones', we have a conversation to finish."  
  
"Yes, we do," Mac agreed, an understanding smile on her lips. She shifted Jimmy to her other knee. "Are we still on for later tonight?"  
  
"1900 at my place. We can order Chinese."  
  
"Good." She glanced towards the house. "I'll need to stop at home first to get the files."  
  
"Files?" Harm asked in confusion. "What files-"  
  
"Good to see you two getting along for a change," a familiar voice interrupted. A few feet away stood Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, arms crossed and watching his senior attorneys with a somewhat amused expression.  
  
"Ah, good morning, sir," Harm said quickly. *Nice save, Mac,* he thought. "Great day for the party, isn't it?"  
  
"Damned fine day, if I do say so myself. How's preparation for the court martial coming?"  
  
"We were just talking about it, sir," Mac answered. "There are several last minute details the Commander and I need to discuss before opening statements on Monday, but we'll be ready."  
  
"Glad to hear it. But I suggest you postpone the discussion until after the party; your client might be rather disturbed to hear his defense team chatting about their case in the opposing counsel's back yard."  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
"Good." Satisfied that his point had been made, the Admiral turned and headed off towards the sandbox to see his namesake. Harm and Mac glanced at each other sheepishly.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Yeah, we walked right into that one."  
  
"Correction: YOU walked into that one," Harm said. Mac rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
  
"Okay, you win," she said, adding quietly, "I'll meet you at your apartment at 1900. Need me to bring anything?"  
  
"Just your appetite."  
  
"Done." With a laugh she turned her attention to baby Jimmy, who had started to squirm. Lifting him up, she sniffed and made a face. "Ugh, someone's a little stinky. Let's go get you changed, shall we?" She stood and looked back at Harm. "Coming?"  
  
"No, I'll wait out here."  
  
"Coward," she teased, and carried the baby off to the house. Watching her go, Harm reflected on the Admiral's words: 'Good to see the two of you getting along for a change.' His relationship with Mac had been strained for so long that it was sometimes hard to remember how close they had once been. The easy banter and lightness from early on had been replaced in recent years by harsh words and bitter disappointments. Over the last few weeks, though, the rift between them seemed to have been bridged and a tenuous rebuilding begun. They still had their share of miscommunications, but the tension had lessened considerably. Harm only hoped that the step they were about to take wouldn't ruin their relationship for good.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N: I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am - - let me know what you think! I REALLY appreciate everyone's feedback (it gives me something to look forward to when I'm at my day job, getting depressed). :-) 


	5. Time's Up Chapter 5

A/N: I want to give a HUGE thank you to my mother for beta-reading this chapter (she watches JAG too, although for different reasons). Mom, you are the best!!!  
  
Spoilers: "Yeah, Baby" and any other episodes up through "A Girl's Best Friend".  
  
A/N #2: Since the events of this story take place four months or so from now (in May 2004), I have made a few assumptions based on AGBF (which aired last night). 1) Harm and Mattie have not yet gotten a house (they're still looking, but there's no rush since the arrangement with Coates is working nicely). 2) Mac finally lost patience with Webb and his disappearing acts; he was disappointed but surprisingly understanding when she broke it off. 3) Mattie and Mac are now on a first-name basis.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Saturday; 0015 Zulu; North of Union Station  
  
After AJ's party, Mac and Harm had mutually agreed that the Miller case took priority over the *other* conversation that still needed to be held, so Mac had stopped by her apartment to pick up the necessary documents before heading on to Harm's loft. They had chatted casually over dinner, mostly about the court martial to make sure they would be fully prepared for Monday's court session. Neither seemed to want to ruin the good mood that had graced them throughout the day; it was nice to finally be back in their easy, comfortable relationship. Empty white take-out cartons and legal files littered the coffee table in front of where Mac now sat comfortably at one end of the couch, feet tucked under her legs. She watched Harm as he began gathering up the assorted papers that lay scattered around them.  
  
"AJ really liked his tire swing," she commented. "But I thought you had been planning to get him a remote-controlled airplane. What made you change your mind?" Harm paused for a moment to think about it before answering.  
  
"When I was little and we were living on base, my dad promised that when we finally settled into a house of our own I could have a tire swing. It was something he was always talking about; looking back I wonder if he hadn't wanted it more for me than I wanted it for myself." He shrugged, not looking at her. "Anyway, it wasn't a promise he was able to keep. I've been thinking about that a lot lately, and it just seemed like a gift that AJ would appreciate." He dropped the files onto Mac's briefcase and turned to collect the discarded doggie boxes.  
  
"You never told me that."  
  
"Actually, I'd forgotten all about it until a few months ago. I don't know why it suddenly came back to me." Then, breaking into a grin, he added, "But I don't mind -- it was certainly a lot cheaper than the plane, not to mention a hell of a lot harder for AJ to break."  
  
Mac returned the smile. "He's certainly turned into quite the hell-raiser, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. You should have seen Harriet's face this morning when she realized he'd managed to get soda all over the cake. Bud said she'd spent over an hour decorating it."  
  
"Believe me, I can imagine."  
  
Arms full, Harm moved over into the kitchen and dropped everything into the garbage. "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Coffee sounds good," she replied. "What's Mattie up to tonight?"  
  
"She and Jennifer rented some DVDs and are having a 'girls-only' movie night." Catching Mac's frown out of the corner of his eye, he confessed, "I kinda told them we needed to work on the case. Otherwise you would have been invited."  
  
"Oh. Wanted me all to yourself, squid?"  
  
"Something like that." The sound of coffee brewing filled the apartment as he settled down in the chair across from her. "So, what do you think we should tell the Admiral?"  
  
Sensing the change in Harm's voice, Mac straightened up and looked at him. "I don't want to say anything until there's something to tell. Frankly, it's none of his business before then. The Marine Corps Policy on Pregnancy and Parenthood specifically states that 'a Marine who suspects she is pregnant is responsible for. . . . . .informing her commanding officer within 30 days of confirmation'(1)".  
  
"You want to wait until after you get pregnant." Mac nodded. Harm leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Shouldn't we at least give him the head's up so that he can start working on a way for both of us to stay at JAG?"  
  
"There will be plenty of time for that. Besides," she argued, "who says that we will be able to conceive right away? We're both over thirty-five, which means we run a greater risk of suffering infertility problems." Staring down at her hands, she muttered to herself, "Good thing you wear boxers."  
  
"Okay, so we won't tell anyone until you're pregnant. Which leads us to. . ."  
  
". . .how we go about getting there," Mac finished, her eyes meeting his. They both fell silent, trying to figure out how to maneuver through the awkwardness of this conversation. A long moment passed before Harm finally worked up the courage to speak.  
  
"I think we should try the traditional way before resorting to medical intervention."  
  
Over the years since AJ's birth Mac had, admittedly, developed an image in her mind of how this tête-à-tête would proceed. Despite all her daydreams, a little voice of reason always cautioned that Harm would probably suggest the most impersonal means of conception, or even back out of the deal entirely. Every time she had opened the door to deepen their relationship he had just as surely slammed it in her face. But now their positions were suddenly reversed; he had tossed the gauntlet at her feet. A jumble of thoughts ran through her mind as she stared at him, unable to quite reconcile the words with the situation before her. His expression was guarded, features kept carefully neutral.  
  
Just as she opened her mouth to respond, a quick knock on the door rang through the loft, followed by the sound of a key in the lock. They dragged their eyes away from each other to see Mattie letting herself in.  
  
"Oh, hey, Harm, Mac. I didn't think you were here." The teenager noted the uncomfortable tension between the two adults but wisely refrained from commenting.  
  
"Where did you think we'd be?" Harm asked, recovering quickly. "I told you we were working on the case."  
  
"I dunno," Mattie said. "I guess I thought you'd be working over at Mac's."  
  
At the sound of her name, Mac snapped out of her speechless trance. "Harm said you and Jen were having a movie night?"  
  
"Yeah, actually that's why I came over -- we need some butter and salt for the popcorn." Without waiting for a response, Mattie crossed to the kitchen to retrieve the necessary items. "Um, your coffee's done."  
  
"Thanks." Shooting Mac a quick glance, Harm rose.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
(1) Section 4.c., Marine Corps Order 5000.12D w/Ch 1, 2, and Erratum (Marine Corps Policy on Pregnancy and Parenthood), dated 4 Oct 1995 


	6. Time's Up Chapter 6

A/N: For those of you who have questioned why Harm and Mac haven't moved further into a relationship yet, I'm playing this out as I think the characters would react. Rest assured that I *am* a die-hard H/M shipper, but that's all I'm going to say. ;-)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Saturday; 0047 Zulu; North of Union Station  
  
While Harm stood at the kitchen counter pouring coffee for himself and Mac, Mattie hurriedly grabbed the salt and a stick of butter from the fridge. She didn't know what exactly was going on between her guardian and his friend, but had a suspicious feeling that there was more to it than just the court martial they were defending together. *Maybe it's better that I don't know,* she thought wryly.  
  
"What movies did you guys get?"  
  
"Only one, the newest BBC version of 'Pride And Prejudice'. It's over five hours long, which is why we didn't rent anything else. We're reading the book in school and Jen thought watching the movie would be a good way for me to better understand the characters," Mattie explained. "Plus, the guy who plays Mr. Darcy is gorgeous." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Added bonus, definitely," agreed Mac. Harm simply rolled his eyes, watching as Mattie headed out the door.  
  
"The movie's only about halfway over, so if you want to come join us when you get done working, you're more than welcome. See you later!" The door closed with a soft click.  
  
Carrying the coffee mugs back over to the living room, Harm handed one to Mac and reclaimed his chair. She stretched her legs out in front of her before taking the first sip. While Mattie's interruption had at first seemed very badly timed, Mac realized that the few minutes of distraction had done wonders to relieve her discomfort. "So you think we should try this the natural way first, huh?" she asked nonchalantly, eyeing Harm over the rim of her mug.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Mac watched him intently but didn't say anything, so he continued. "The other methods are all so. . . sterile, and impersonal. *If* we encounter problems doing this the old-fashioned way then I'm all for bringing science into the mix, but only as a last resort. This kid is going to be half of you and half of me, and I want its creation to mean something."  
  
"And you wouldn't feel the connection if your part was limited to a doctor's office visit."  
  
"Mac, what you're suggesting is me going into a bathroom and. . ." he trailed off with a hoarse chuckle. "No offense, but I'm not sixteen anymore. I just want the full experience, same as you."  
  
Several seconds ticked by as Mac pondered Harm's words. After all, *she* would be the one carrying the baby, which she imagined would be the most awe-inspiring bond she would ever experience. What right did she have to deny Harm the same connection?  
  
"All right," she finally said, "I'll agree to try this the traditional way, but with one stipulation." Surprised but simultaneously relieved, Harm nodded for her to go on. "It has to happen on neutral territory."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The baby's conception has to take place on neutral territory. Not here," she gestured around them, "and not at my apartment." Despite the closeness she and Harm had shared over the years, she found herself stumbling over the words. "They're so familiar to both of us; it would be too weird seeing you every day at work if I knew that we had been together." She hoped he understood what she was trying to say.  
  
"An independent location would help us to keep this separate from our professional relationship," he supplied.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I know just the place."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Mattie said we could use her house." Of all the answers Mac had anticipated, that was not one of them. Her temper flared.  
  
"You told Mattie?" she said incredulously, her voice rising. "Mattie knows about all this? A fifteen year-old girl whose roommate is our CO's yeoman-- "  
  
"Whoa, hold up, Marine," Harm said quickly, instantly realizing his mistake. "I did NOT tell Mattie anything about you, me, or our little agreement." Mac didn't look like she believed him but held her tongue so he could explain. "A while back she offered to let me crash at the house if I ever needed to stay overnight after working on 'Sarah'. I thought maybe we could make a weekend of it, just you and me. Go flying, among other things."  
  
Mac stared at him, her anger vanishing as rapidly as it had come. Memories of their previous flights together, coupled with the bizarre quality of the entire conversation, brought an errant laugh bubbling up from somewhere inside. "And what makes you think I'd go flying with you again? Your track record isn't that great, hotshot." She smirked at him as she finished off her coffee.  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise to be extra careful when I do the pre-flight check," he conceded guiltily, "and I'll do my best to protect you if we encounter any psychotic poachers or missile-toting eighteen-wheelers." He shot her a million-dollar grin. "Can't guarantee we won't punch out, though."  
  
"Maybe you should just let me control the stick -- you always seem to get us into trouble," she teased.  
  
"If you want, she's all yours."  
  
Mac laughed softly and stood. "It's a deal. Here, let me get that," she said, extending her free hand to Harm and motioning to his now-empty coffee cup, which he obediently handed over. She carried the mugs over to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. "So, do you have a particular weekend in mind for this little expedition of ours?"  
  
"What are your plans for Friday?" He watched as Mac's eyes went momentarily round, but when she spoke her voice was calm and controlled.  
  
"Actually, I'm free all next weekend."  
  
"Then why don't we count on heading up Friday, after work. I've been wanting to take 'Sarah' for a spin."  
  
"Okay." Mac nodded. The uncomfortable silence returned as they stared wordlessly at one another. "Hey, what do you say to joining Mattie and Jen, and watching the rest of the movie?"  
  
"Isn't it a 'chick flick'?" he asked warily. Mac smiled at him brightly.  
  
"Yeah, but it's based on one of the most widely-read pieces of English literature ever written. Think of it as participating in Mattie's educational experience."  
  
Caving, Harm arose with a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll go. But," he added, "the moment you start drooling over Mr. Darcy, I'm heading home." Mac laughed aloud.  
  
"Then c'mon, Flyboy, let's go." She waited patiently for Harm to open the door, then moved past him into the hall and headed towards the other apartment. The lights turned off and the loft was plunged into darkness as the door latched shut behind them.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	7. Time's Up Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to: Chris, for beta-reading this today (twice!); Elizabeth, for helping keep me sane over lunch; and Janet, who suggested a scenario involving Harm, Mac, a banana peel and a mattress.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Friday; 2144 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Throughout the course of the week, Harm and Mac hadn't talked about much aside from their case. Despite the preparation they had done, their strategy had been blown out of the water within twenty minutes of the defendant's taking the witness stand: Lieutenant Commander Miller had cracked under Commander Sturgis Turner's cross-examination and subsequently all but admitted his guilt to the judge and members. Scrambling to salvage what they could, Harm and Mac had worked overtime to minimize the damage from Miller's self-incriminating testimony. They successfully negotiated a plea bargain with Sturgis and Bud, and although the sentence imposed was severe it was still less than the maximum their client had faced.  
  
The office had grown quiet by late afternoon, many people having left early to take advantage of the fine weather that had continued to bless the Washington area. It had been a long five days, but the weekend had finally arrived. Harm's feet were propped casually in front of him as he talked with Mattie over the phone.  
  
"We'll probably be taking off in a few minutes," he said. "Is there anything you want me to pick up for you while we're out at the house?"  
  
"I don't think so. Just make sure to give me a call when you get there, okay?"  
  
"Will do. I'll see you Sunday, kiddo."  
  
"Drive safely, Harm."  
  
Dropping the receiver back in the cradle, he stood and straightened some of the paperwork on his desk before sauntering over towards Mac's office. It was empty, and Mac was nowhere to be seen around the bullpen. He turned and headed towards Admiral Chegwidden's anteroom, where Petty Officer Jennifer Coates sat deeply engrossed in something on her computer screen. At his knock, she glanced up and greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Can I do something for you, sir?"  
  
"Have you seen Colonel MacKenzie?"  
  
"She's in with the Admiral, sir."  
  
"Oh," Harm frowned. Jennifer looked at him knowingly.  
  
"He called her in about ten minutes ago. I don't know how long they'll be."  
  
"Thanks, Petty Officer."  
  
"No problem, sir. You must be anxious to get on the road; it's a long drive out to Blacksburg."  
  
Harm chuckled, and leaned against the doorframe. "Good guess. I hear Harriet talked you and Mattie into baby-sitting for AJ and Jimmy tonight."  
  
"Yes, sir. She and Lieutenant Roberts are going out for dinner and to the theater."  
  
At that moment, the door to the Admiral's office opened and Mac stepped out. She spotted Harm immediately and flashed him a tired smile.  
  
"Ready to go, squid?" she asked as she shut the door quietly behind her.  
  
"Whenever you are." Nodding to Jennifer, he followed silently after Mac as she walked back to her office. "What did the Admiral want?" Mac sat down behind her desk and began to power down her computer.  
  
"Webb has asked for me to help out the CIA on another assignment," she said shortly. Harm's eyebrow shot up.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him I'd think about it."  
  
Floored, Harm gaped at her. "What do you mean, you'd 'think about it'? Mac, you can't possibly be considering going on another undercover operation with the guy -- he nearly got you killed last time."  
  
"True, but I knew the risks going down to Paraguay, and I certainly know them now." She turned to him, her gaze softening. "I haven't said 'yes' yet, Harm."  
  
"That's a relief," he muttered, watching her as she tidied up a bit before flipping the switch to her desk lamp. Turning off the monitor, she slid some documents into her briefcase and stood.  
  
"Anyway, Clay doesn't need a definite answer until Monday, so we're still on to go flying this weekend. That is," she added, "assuming you're up to it." A small twinkle lit her eyes.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" The feeling of dread that had settled in his chest lessened, but he wasn't entirely reassured. There was no way she would be going on another mission with Webb, if he had anything to say about it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was well after 2300 when they pulled into the drive leading up to the house Mattie had inherited from her mother. After dropping her Corvette off at her apartment in Georgetown, Mac and Harm had stopped for a quick dinner before getting on the expressway. In spite of Mac's placating words, the fact that she hadn't actually turned the CIA's offer down had Harm stewing all the way across the state. He made a valiant effort to keep his opinions to himself, as both he and Mac were already on edge. Other than an occasional disagreement over the radio, the ride was uneventful until it started to rain, just northeast of Roanoke. What began as a light drizzle had turned into a downpour by the time they'd reached Blacksburg. Lightning ripped across the sky, and even with the Lexus' traction control Harm had found himself fighting heavy winds to keep the SUV on the road. Gravel crunched loudly under the tires as the wraparound porch came into view, but the heavy rainfall and pumping windshield wipers drowned out the sound. Shifting the transmission to 'Park', Harm killed the ignition.  
  
"Why don't you make a run for it? I can grab our bags." Mac nodded mutely. A moment later she was dashing out of the car towards the house, bounding up the front steps to the safety of the porch. She watched as Harm's darkened figure hoisted their belongings from the rear of the vehicle and carried them up to the front door.  
  
"I hope this lets up before tomorrow," he said ruefully, unlocking the door and pushing it inward. When he flipped the light switch, nothing happened. "The storm must have knocked the power out. Wait here, I'll go see if I can find a flashlight." He disappeared down the hallway.  
  
A burst of lightning lit up the foyer and adjoining living room. Closing the door behind her, Mac slipped off her wet cover. She shook her hair, which was soaked despite having only been exposed to the rain for a few moments. Four minutes and forty-three seconds passed before she heard Harm's muffled cry of triumph, followed by a grunt and loud crash.  
  
"Everything okay?" she called into the darkness.  
  
"I found a flashlight, but the batteries are dead." Harm emerged from the shadows at the end of the hall carrying a large utility lantern. He was limping slightly.  
  
"Handy."  
  
Glancing over at Mac, Harm set the flashlight down. "C'mon, why don't we go get out of these wet uniforms."  
  
"Gee, sailor, you really know how to proposition a girl," she teased as she followed him up the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The temperature outside had plummeted with the storm's arrival, so at Harm's insistence Mac had taken a quick shower to warm herself before changing into dry clothes. The electricity was still out when she emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later running a towel through her hair. Following the sound of Harm's voice down to the pitch-black living room, she found that he had changed clothes as well.  
  
"Her answer is *no*," he was saying into the cell phone. "Look, I'll have her call you." He listened for another moment before ending the call.  
  
"Anyone I know?" Mac asked. Harm didn't answer, instead handing her the phone. He instinctively took a step backwards as she read the familiar number displayed on the caller ID. It took her a minute to realize he had been talking on *her* phone -- and the caller had been Clayton Webb.  
  
"You were in the shower--" Harm began to explain, but Mac cut him off.  
  
"And you took it upon yourself to answer, instead of letting it go to voicemail."  
  
"Well, I didn't know how long you were going to be and figured it was probably important."  
  
She snorted in disbelief. "Right. Do I need to remind you, yet again, which one of us showers faster? And in a thunderstorm, no less." As if to illustrate her point, the room was momentarily lit by a flicker of lightning. Harm's expression appeared to be that of studied indifference. "What did Clay want?" Mac prompted.  
  
"He wanted to see if you'd made a decision yet," Harm answered. Despite his outwardly calm demeanor, his emotions were tumbling fiercely. When Webb's number had appeared on the phone's display, Harm had correctly assumed that the CIA operative was calling to talk Mac into joining him on the mission. Harm had answered, because he knew that Webb's missions, no matter how carefully planned, were usually near-fatal disasters.  
  
"And you told him my answer was *no*?" Her voice was cool and controlled, belying the sudden flood of anger. She stepped towards him in the darkness, but Harm held his ground.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"How dare you," she accused furiously. "How dare you stick your nose into MY business? You had absolutely no right--"  
  
"No right? No right to what?" Harm's control snapped. "No right to tell him that the mother of my future children won't be signing up for his latest escapade? No way, Mac. I will NOT let you walk out on me. I CANNOT let you walk out on me AGAIN." His voice hitched as the words rushed out.  
  
The torment in his voice penetrated the haze of Mac's fury, and when a flash of lightning illuminated the room an instant later, the sight of his face took her breath away. Eyes shining brightly, his expression was one of misery and anguish, and love. The last time he had looked at her that way had been, she remembered, on the Admiral's porch during her engagement party. Right after they'd kissed. . .  
  
Plunged once again into darkness, Mac reached up to cup Harm's cheek. She held her hand there as they stood facing one another, the silence broken only by the sounds of the storm outside. Then, suddenly, his arms pulling her near, their lips met gently as each fell into the warmth of the other's embrace.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	8. Time's Up Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted -- real life intruded late last week and brought with it an annoying case of writer's block. Fortunately, though, the ideas are starting to flow again. :-) Enjoy!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Continued from Chapter 7  
  
The two shadowy figures stood entwined together in the center of the living room. What had started off as a tender touching of lips had quickly deepened into something more passionate, rendering Harm and Mac oblivious to everything but each other. It wasn't until Mac finally broke the kiss that the shrill ringing pierced through the haze clouding Harm's mind. He reached for her again, but she took a step back.  
  
"I think that's yours," she said quietly. It took him another moment before he understood what she meant - someone was calling on his cell phone. Somewhat dazed, he picked it up.  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Hi, Harm," Mattie's voice crackled through static. "Did you and Mac make it okay?"  
  
"Hey, I was just about to call you," he said, glancing over at Mac. A loud clap of thunder drowned out Mattie's response. "Sorry, Mattie, could you repeat that?"  
  
"I asked if everything was all right. You sound like you're out of breath."  
  
"Everything's fine; we've got a whale of a storm here and the power's out. Hey, do you know off the top of your head where we might find some candles?"  
  
"Try the kitchen, in the junk drawer next to the stove. I think there may also be a flashlight under the sink."  
  
"There was, but it didn't work." He watched as Mac moved over to the window to observe the rain falling outside. "So, are you still at Bud and Harriet's?"  
  
"Yeah, they're not back yet. We put the baby down around eight, and AJ fell asleep about two hours ago watching 'Finding Nemo'."  
  
"Did he behave for you?"  
  
"Aside from his dropping a full bag of marbles down the toilet, he's been a perfect angel," she chuckled.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"Nope. It took Jen forty-five minutes to fish them all out. Listen, I think Harriet and Bud just pulled in. Have a great time flying tomorrow and I'll see you Sunday, okay?"  
  
"Thanks. See you then." He ended the call and shut the phone. Setting it down on the table Harm crossed over to Mac, whose silhouette was outlined by the flashes of lightning visible through the window. He now moved behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Mac tensed for a moment, then relaxed and covered his hand with her own.  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry if I was out of line before, for answering your phone. If you want to go on this mission with Webb then it's your decision. But I've already come close to losing you once because I was too stubborn to tell you how I felt. I won't take the chance of doing the same thing again." Harm's quiet apology whispered in Mac's ears.  
  
Turning around in his arms, she tilted her head back to look at him. "You won't lose me. I'd already made up my mind to say no." Harm's heart fluttered  
  
"We still have an agreement to fulfill," Mac added softly. "Are you ready to 'let go'?" Harm's eyes met hers.  
  
"Yes, I am," he said with certainty.  
  
Mac threw him a small, somewhat mischievous smile. "Then might I suggest we move this upstairs? We can find the candles later." Harm found himself grinning back at her, a sudden weight lifting off his chest.  
  
"Lead the way, Mac."  
  
Hand in hand, they walked quietly out of the living room and up the staircase.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Monday; 1309 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm waited impatiently as the coffeepot slowly filled. Leaning back against the break room counter, his mind drifted back over the preceding few days. Once he and Mac had gotten past the initial awkwardness of becoming lovers, the weekend had gone surprisingly well. Saturday they had awoken in each other's arms to sunshine and clear skies, and subsequently spent most of the day up in Harm's Steerman flying over the hilly Virginian terrain. That evening they had sat quietly together watching old Cary Grant films on television, followed by another tender night of lovemaking. It wasn't until late Sunday evening that the two friends finally returned to Washington.  
  
Now, staring absently at the freshly brewed coffee dripping into the carafe, Harm wondered how he and Mac were to go back to their platonic professional friendship. They had always shared an unusually strong bond, even when they were at odds with each other. He hadn't seen Mac since dropping her off at her apartment the evening before. Hypothetically, it wasn't hard to imagine a return to their old companionable, non-sexual relationship. But he was a little surprised at the twinge of disappointment that came when he finally realized he no longer had her all to himself.  
  
"Morning, sailor," her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Sleep well?" Glancing up, Harm focused in on Mac as she rested casually against the doorjamb.  
  
"Yes, I did," he said with a grin. "Didn't get a whole lot of rest over the weekend, you know."  
  
"There must be something going around," Mac chuckled, stepping into the room. She sidled up next to Harm and reached to open the overhead cabinet. "Hey, have you seen the Frosted Cocoa Bombs?"  
  
Harm looked down at her with mock disdain. "No, I can't say that I have." Mac was close enough that he could smell her perfume. *This is going to be more difficult than I expected,* he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, they were here Friday morning."  
  
"Maybe one of the cleaning staff decided to go on a health kick and cleaned out the kitchen."  
  
Just as Mac smiled up at him, an acerbic remark on her tongue, Commander Sturgis Turner strode into the room. Immediately, the two officers slid away from each other. Mac flipped open the adjoining cupboard, searching intently for her sugary cereal. Harm, on the other hand, stepped across to the coffeemaker. Sturgis' gaze shifted from Harm to Mac, then back to Harm.  
  
"Is that coffee fresh?" he asked.  
  
Harm nodded. "I just put it on."  
  
"I'll wait, then." The room fell uncomfortably silent. Sturgis watched as Mac gave a small cry of victory and pulled a large brown cereal box from the rear of the cupboard, turning back towards them. Harm rolled his eyes. "Did you have a good weekend?" asked Sturgis. Crossing the room, Mac emptied the box's contents into a large bowl.  
  
"It was all right."  
  
"Uneventful."  
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other as they answered simultaneously. For a second, Mac froze and Harm raised a questioning eyebrow. Then, breaking eye contact, Mac stepped over to the refrigerator for some milk.  
  
Noting his friends' reactions, Sturgis shot them an odd glance and gestured towards the machine next to Harm. "Coffee's done."  
  
Grabbing the coffeepot, Harm filled two Styrofoam cups and reached for the sugar. His hand brushed lightly across Mac's as she did the same. Both pulled back instantly as Sturgis continued to observe them from a few feet away.  
  
"That stuff's already got enough sugar to put you into orbit," Harm chastised as Mac snatched up the sugar and proceeded to pour a substantial amount onto her cereal. She glanced up at him with a knowing smile.  
  
"At least I won't have to worry about falling asleep during staff call." Handing him the container, she started towards the bullpen but found her way blocked by Petty Officer Coates.  
  
"Good morning, sirs, ma'am." Jennifer greeted as she entered the room. Looking over at Harm and Mac, she asked cheerfully, "Did you two have fun in Blacksburg over the weekend?"  
  
Their eyes went wide with shock, Mac's mouth gaping open, and an expression of guilt fleeting across Harm's face. Sturgis observed the two of them with sudden amusement. *Aha,* he thought. *Busted!* Outwardly, though, he simply crossed his arms and frowned. For her part, Jennifer seemed totally oblivious to the officers' discomfort.  
  
Finally, Mac regained her composure. "Yeah, we had a great time. Thanks for asking." Nodding in silent agreement, Harm smiled at Jennifer.  
  
"We'll tell you about it later," he promised. "See you in the conference room, Sturgis." With that, Harm handed Mac one of the two coffee cups he'd filled and ushered her out of the room. Gesturing for Jennifer to go ahead and help herself to coffee first, Sturgis watched thoughtfully as his two peers walked out of sight.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	9. Time's Up Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the feedback! It is VERY greatly appreciated. I'd also like to extend thanks to Chris for beta-reading and letting me know when I've gone comma-crazy.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Later That Week; 0429 Zulu; Mac's Apartment; Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
  
It had been an excruciatingly long day. The walls glowed warm in the flickering candle light, and the scents of lavender and chamomile filled the air. Soothing strains of Miles Davis could be heard playing quietly in the background. With a sigh, Sarah MacKenzie slipped further into the sudsy bubble bath and closed her eyes, letting the balmy water calm her aching body and mind. Just as she was drifting into peaceful oblivion, the cordless phone she'd set down by the tub began to ring. Opening her eyes, Mac looked at the offending piece of technology. Chiding herself for bringing the handset into the room, she belatedly realized that part of her had been expecting this call. Quickly drying one hand, she reached for the receiver and answered.  
  
"MacKenzie."  
  
"Hey there."  
  
She let out a low chuckle at the familiar voice and settled back into the tub. "I should have known it was you. No one else would call me this late."  
  
"Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"No, I was just trying to unwind a little."  
  
"Bad day, huh? How was your trip down to Quantico?"  
  
"The witness was uncooperative and belligerent. I think he left scratch marks."  
  
"Maybe you scared him."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. What do you want?"  
  
"Ouch, Marine, you wound me!" he teased.  
  
"Suck it up, squid." Trailing a finger back through the bubbles, she closed her eyes. "At least I wasn't stuck behind my desk all day doing paperwork."  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and politely change the subject before this turns into war."  
  
"Whatever makes you feel better."  
  
"Listen, I've been doing some thinking about this past weekend." At the softening of his voice, Mac's smile disappeared.  
  
"Harm, it's a little late to be having second thoughts."  
  
"Who said anything about second thoughts? Actually, I was wondering if we shouldn't start thinking about some kind of a contingency plan."  
  
She frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I've been doing some research online. The odds of us hitting the jackpot on the first try aren't very good, so maybe we should go on the assumption that we *weren't* successful. You know, assume that you're not pregnant and figure out what our next steps are."  
  
"Flyboy, is this an attempt to get me in the sack?"  
  
"Maaacc. . ."  
  
"Sorry, go on. I'm listening."  
  
"Look, according to the stuff I've been reading, there is a general window of opportunity towards the middle of a woman's cycle when it's most likely she'll conceive. As long as we're conscious of the timing, it may just be a matter of persistence."  
  
"So what you're saying is that we only need to 'do it like bunnies' a couple of weeks each month and sooner or later I'm bound to get pregnant?" She heard him chuckle.  
  
"That's one of the options. But there are a few other things we might try too, like. . ." One by one, he filled her in on some of the different things he had discovered. Mac couldn't help but be impressed by the depth of his investigation. Throughout their years of working together she had come to admire his attention to detail. Nonetheless, when they had agreed five years before to have a child together, she had not anticipated this level of involvement from him. She was beyond words with his apparent commitment to this venture. It literally took her breath away.  
  
"Hey, Ninja Girl, are you still with me?"  
  
With a start, Mac realized that she'd gotten lost in the sound of his voice. "Wow, you're really getting into this," she ribbed, attempting to lighten her suddenly serious mood.  
  
"Mac, are you with me or not?" A twinge of exasperation crept into his tone.  
  
"What, can't you take a joke? Honestly Flyboy, I think it's sweet," she said with sincerity.  
  
"I can't help myself Mac," Harm admitted quietly. "I think I'm finally starting to realize how much this means to me, how much I want to be a father." In his apartment across town, Harm leaned back against the pillows and pulled the bedcovers up around him.  
  
"You already *are* a father, to Mattie."  
  
"That's not the same and you know it." Reaching up to turn off the light, Harm heard the splash of water on the other end of the line. His hand froze midair.  
  
"Mac, what are you doing?"  
  
"Taking a bubble bath," she admitted. "I needed something to help me calm down."  
  
"We're having a serious conversation about our future, and you're sitting in the *bathtub*?"  
  
"You called me, remember? Hey, I can't help it if you called after I'd already hopped in the tub."  
  
"Do you always take the phone in with you when you take a bath?" He fought against the bevy of intriguing images that popped into his mind.  
  
"Only when I think you're going to call." Harm's eyes widened, and Mac paused for a moment. "Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud."  
  
"Sorry Mac, I heard you loud and clear," he chuckled. "Listen, why don't you go back to your bubbles -- we can finish this conversation later."  
  
"And what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"  
  
"I was about to go to sleep," Harm smiled ruefully. "But now that my mind is racing a million miles per minute picturing you in your bathtub, I think I'm going to go take a nice cold shower first."  
  
"Have fun." He could hear her silent laughter over the phone.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Goodnight, Ninja Girl."  
  
"G'night, Flyboy."  
  
Setting the phone down on the bedside table, Harm closed his eyes with a sigh. A moment later, he threw back the blanket and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. Even after all these years, Sarah MacKenzie never stopped surprising him. It was going to be a very, very long night.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	10. Time's Up Chapter 10

1305 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Rain beat on the window to Mac's office as she read through her morning email. Her schedule today was tight, between client meetings and other miscellaneous things she needed to get done. It was going to be one of *those* days. With a melancholy sigh she scanned down the list of items in her Inbox. One message jumped out at her, from her former 'little sister', Chloe Madison. Curious to see what the teenager had sent, Mac was about to open the message when she heard Harm's voice outside in the bullpen. She had been waiting for him to arrive so that she could squeeze in a few minutes with him before her first meeting. *I guess Chloe's going to have to wait,* she thought sadly, grabbing a file as she pushed back her chair and headed out into JAG Ops. Following the curve of the hallway she made her way towards Harm's office. As she approached, she could see him removing his coat and setting his umbrella down on the floor to dry.  
  
"Good morning, stranger," Mac greeted with a tired smile, standing in the doorway. Looking up, Harm grinned warmly.  
  
"Hey, Mac. Come on in." Closing the door, she stepped into the office and took a seat in one of the vacant chairs while Harm snapped open his briefcase. He glanced up at her as he settled behind his desk. *Caffeine must not have kicked in yet,* he noted, seeing how weary she looked. "Do you still have time to review the Collins deposition today?"  
  
She handed him the file she'd brought in with her. "My morning is packed, but how about over lunch? That way you'll have some time to review it beforehand."  
  
"Sure," Harm agreed. "By the way, you left this over at my place last night." Next to his briefcase sat a small Tupperware container, which he passed over to her. She smiled softly, although it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I knew I'd forgotten something. You know, you can be a pretty good cook when you want to be."  
  
"Don't even start on the 'meatless meatloaf'," Harm warned with a laugh. "I only made that once and you're *still* giving me flack over it."  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to bring it up, but. . ." The mock-murderous expression in Harm's eyes had her stifling a giggle. To his relief, she smiled. "All right, no more jabs about the meatloaf incident."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Good. Now that that's out of the way . . . want to tell me why you're so down this morning?" he inquired. Leaning his elbows on his desk, he watched her intently. Unable to meet the intensity of his gaze Mac looked down at the leftovers in her hands. "C'mon, Mac, what's going on?" Harm prodded.  
  
"I got my period this morning." She said it simply, disappointment in her eyes as she glanced up at him, waiting to see how he would react. The understanding look in his eyes surprised her.  
  
"Ah," he nodded. "So I guess this means we're moving on to Plan B."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you given any more thought into which alternative you'd like to try?" Relaxing back into his chair, Harm rubbed his fingers across his lips in contemplation as he waited for her to answer. Since their phone conversation a few weeks prior, he had provided Mac with the information he had found on the Internet so that she could make an educated decision. They had talked about it on several different occasions but until now had never actually settled on a course of action.  
  
"Well," she began, taking a deep breath, "based on everything we've found out so far, the best time to conceive is between the twelfth and sixteenth days after menstruation begins. Since I started this morning, that would mean--"  
  
"A week from next Tuesday," Harm finished for her, mentally calculating the days. "Guess that means that another trip to Blacksburg is out of the question. We're going to need to find someplace closer to D.C., and it will have to be available all week--"  
  
"How about my place?"  
  
Cocking his eyebrow, Harm eyed her questioningly. "What happened to your stipulation for 'neutral territory'?"  
  
"Now that we've taken the first step, is it really all that important? I mean," she gestured to the building around them, "so far we've been successful in keeping this separate from work. I'm willing to waive my original condition for the interest of expediency."  
  
"Well," Harm said with a shrug, "then I guess it's settled."  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
They looked intently at each other for a few moments. Finally, Mac broke the silence. "I should get going if I want to be on time to my 0830 appointment." Harm peeked at his watch.  
  
"It's only 0819."  
  
Mac smiled warmly. "Yeah, but I have to finish checking my email, among other things." Rising, she opened the door. "Thanks for remembering the food. Want me to come get you around lunchtime?"  
  
"Yeah," Harm agreed, frowning down at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while."  
  
"All right, I'll see you later then." Grinning, Mac headed back towards the bullpen and her office. Her thoughts turned to the email she'd received from Chloe and she laughed softly to herself. Despite the way it had started out, her day was getting better by the minute.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Twelve Days Later; 2223 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Except for some murmuring back in the gallery, the courtroom was silent. Mac sat next to Sturgis at the prosecution's table energetically tapping her pen on the pad of paper in front of her. The Article 32 hearing had run well over the expected time limits, and she was anxious to get home.  
  
"Will the defendant please rise," the bailiff intoned. Across the aisle, Harm, Bud, and their client stood to hear the judge's decision. Stealing a quick look over, Mac watched as Harm smoothed down the front of his summer whites. Her pen stopped tapping when she saw him flash her a fleeting look out of the corner of his eye, and she returned her gaze to the judge's bench. Beside her, Sturgis observed her behavior with amusement. His two friends had been shooting each other glances all day long when they thought no one was looking, and Mac had been acting nervous most of the afternoon. *I wonder what all that's about,* he speculated. Admittedly, he had been preoccupied over most of the past year with his own personal demons. He didn't know what all had happened between his friends after their return from Paraguay the previous summer, but for a while after Harm's return to JAG things had been unbelievably tense. Over the last few weeks though, ever since their 'uneventful' trip to Blacksburg, both Harm and Mac had been much more pleasant to work with. Whatever had happened to effect this change, Sturgis just hoped it would last.  
  
"Lieutenant Masterson," Judge Helfman began. "Based on the evidence and testimony presented today, I feel that reasonable grounds exist for this case to be referred to general court-martial. We will reconvene in two weeks for opening arguments. Court is adjourned."  
  
At the bang of the gavel, the prosecuting attorneys also stood and the bailiffs moved to take the defendant back to confinement. As Sturgis turned to shake hands with Harm and Bud, Mac quickly dropped her notepad and case file into her briefcase. Sturgis had barely released Bud's hand when Mac moved past him, patted Bud on the back, and flipped Harm a bright smile.  
  
"Ready to go?" Harm shot her one of his famous grins and hurriedly ushered her out of the courtroom. Staring after them, Sturgis and Bud stood perplexed.  
  
"They were sure in a hurry to leave," Bud commented absently as the courtroom door swung shut. "Harriet and I had invited them over tonight, but the Commander said that he and the Colonel had already made plans for a working dinner." He frowned. "I don't think I've *ever* seen the Commander so excited over a working dinner before."  
  
Sturgis nodded, and turned to gather his belongings. "I agree, Lieutenant. I agree." *Something is definitely going on, there,* he thought. *But the question is, what?*  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	11. Time's Up Chapter 11

A/N: Wow, so many wonderful reviews! The feedback really means a lot. It's unbelievably encouraging to know that there are other people out there who are enjoying this as much as I am. :-D  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
1702 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
A stack of files under one arm, Harriet crossed the bullpen towards Mac's office. It was empty. Looking around for a moment, she turned and poked her head in her husband's doorway.  
  
"Bud, have you seen the Colonel?" Engrossed in something on his computer, Bud didn't appear to hear her.  
  
"BUD," Harriet tried again. Finally he looked up at her.  
  
"What sweetie?"  
  
"Have you seen Colonel MacKenzie? She asked me to pull some information for a case and I want to make sure she gets it before lunch."  
  
"I think she and Commander Rabb just went out to grab something to eat."  
  
Harriet stared at him for a moment before hurrying into the office, quickly shutting the door behind her. "Do you know how long ago they left?"  
  
"No, I really couldn't say."  
  
"Any idea when they'll be back? Or even where they went?"  
  
"Honey, what's with the twenty questions?"  
  
"They've gone to lunch together for the last three days straight."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, Wednesday they were late for their 1300 meeting with the Admiral."  
  
Bud shrugged. "They probably just got sidetracked."  
  
"With the Colonel's sense of timing? How likely is that?" Harriet questioned. After thinking about it for a moment, Bud slowly nodded. His wife had a point.  
  
"And," she continued, "yesterday I caught the Commander pacing in front of her office. He asked if I knew when the Colonel was going to be done with her interview because they were scheduled to go out for lunch and he 'really needed to talk to her'. Then when she finally showed up, she barely had time to drop her stuff before he whisked her away!"  
  
"Harriet, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation," Bud replied. Quirking her eyebrows, Harriet put her hand on her hip and waited for him to elaborate. "He's probably just helping her on a case."  
  
"And which case exactly would he be helping her with?"  
  
"Well, what about. . ." Trailing off, Bud frowned. "Now that I think about it, she and the Commander aren't working jointly on anything right now. In fact, he's opposing her on every one of his cases, which means they *couldn't* be working together." A worrisome idea suddenly occurred to him. "Harriet, you don't think that one of them is leaving JAG, do you?"  
  
"What?" Confusion crossed Harriet's face. "No, Bud, I don't think one of them is leaving JAG. What I think," she leaned closer to him with a conspiratorial whisper, "is that the Colonel and the Commander have finally come to an. . . understanding."  
  
"An understanding?"  
  
"You know, an agreement."  
  
"An agreement? Harriet, I'm not quite sure I follow."  
  
"It seems to me that Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie have *finally* admitted their feelings for each other and are making up for lost time," she said meaningfully.  
  
Bud chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Sweetie, you've been hoping for the Colonel and the Commander to get involved for years. What makes you think they're anything more than good friends?"  
  
"Tell you what," challenged Harriet. "The next time you see them together, take a good look and THEN tell me you don't think they're in a relationship. I'm willing to bet you'll change your mind." A hopeful grin shone across her face as she straightened up and gestured to the files in her hands. "And in the meantime I'll just go set these on the Colonel's chair, where I know she'll find them."  
  
Bud watched as she turned and sauntered out of his office. *The Commander and the Colonel, dating? That'll be the day. I know they feel strongly for one another, but I doubt either would ever admit it.* Smiling to himself at the thought, he returned to the computer with a shake of his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
1847 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Face it, Mac, there's no way your client is going to get anything less than ten years confinement." Stepping out of the elevator with Mac close behind, Harm's voice carried down the hall towards JAG Ops. On the way back to Falls Church from Mac's apartment, their conversation had turned towards more professional matters, developing into a full-fledged disagreement by the time they'd passed through the security gatehouse outside.  
  
"Five years and dishonorable discharge," Mac countered as they rounded the corner into the bullpen. "That's as high as I'm willing to go -- take it or leave it."  
  
Whipping around to face her, Harm opened his mouth to argue. At that moment, Jennifer Coates came rushing around the corner behind them. Her vision obscured by the giant box of documents in her arms, she didn't see the pair until it was too late. Unable to slow down Jennifer plowed into Mac's turned back, pushing her straight into Harm's reflexive embrace.  
  
"Oh my--" Jen sputtered as she realized what had happened. "Ma'am, sir, I am *so* sorry! Are you okay?" Caught off guard by the sudden impact, Mac could only grip Harm's arms while she struggled to regain her balance. In the aftermath of their lunchtime tryst, arguing over the case had helped both revert back to a more professional distance. However, neither had counted on being thrust unexpectedly back into each other's arms. Harm recovered first.  
  
"What's the rush, Petty Officer?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Commander Turner asked me to pull these records for him, sir. He wants them ASAP," she hastily explained.  
  
Mac kept her expression as neutral as possible as she pushed herself up and away from Harm. "Excuse me," she muttered to Jennifer before stalking off to her office. Bewildered by Mac's uncharacteristic embarrassment, Jennifer looked up at Harm questioningly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he reassured her and turned to follow Mac.  
  
Two people had watched the unfolding scene with interest: Harriet, from across the room, and Bud, from his office nearby. Closing Mac's office door behind him, Harm saw Harriet glance furtively in their direction as she practically flew into Bud's office.  
  
"Uh-oh," he sighed as he sat in one of the chairs facing Mac's desk. "We may have a problem."  
  
"What's that?" Struggling to maintain an air of normalcy, Mac busied herself by intently flipping through a nearby stack of paperwork.  
  
"Harriet."  
  
"What about her?" Mac was afraid she already knew the answer.  
  
"I think she's onto us."  
  
"Really? How do you figure?"  
  
"Well," Harm began, stretching out his legs in front of him, "for starters, she witnessed the Admiral chewing out our sixes for being late on Wednesday. Then yesterday, before you came back from your interview, she found me waiting outside your office to go to *lunch*. And I'm willing to bet that when I saw her running into Bud's office just now, it wasn't to tell him about the wonderful beef stroganoff they had down in the cafeteria today." At that, Mac looked up.  
  
"She just ran into Bud's office?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I don't want to tell her anything unless she asks one of us outright. We'll need to be more careful next time." Harm nodded in agreement and gazed at her for a moment.  
  
"I guess I should get back to work. You're coming over tonight, right?" he asked as he stood up.  
  
A large smile spread across Mac's face. "Wouldn't miss it," she replied saucily. "It takes a *lot* to wear out this Marine."  
  
"Don't forget, though, I have all weekend to try," he replied. Flashing her a "flyboy" grin, he opened the door and headed back towards his own office.  
  
Mac watched him go with a satisfied smile. *I'm looking forward to it.*  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	12. Time's Up Chapter 12

A/N: Oops, I didn't mean for such a long delay between postings, but the Arctic weather here in the Great Lakes has caused me to come down with a terrible cold. Hope this was worth the wait!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Saturday; 0401 Zulu; Mattie and Jennifer's Apartment; North of Union Station  
  
A little over a week had passed since Harm and Mac's last lunchtime venture. Fearing discovery by Harriet the previous Friday, they had eased up a bit from pursuing Plan B upon returning to work Monday morning. Their respective caseloads had helped to keep the two attorneys separated during the days, and fortunately neither had detected suspicion on Harriet's part throughout the rest of the week. Now they sat next to each other on the futon as light from the black-and-white images on the television flickered throughout the darkened living room. Jennifer claimed the papasan chair and Mattie sat cross-legged on the floor. The four had spent the evening watching old Cary Grant movies, beginning with "My Favorite Wife", starring Grant and Irene Dunne, and followed by the perennial classic "An Affair to Remember" with Deborah Kerr. Now all sat charmed by "The Philadelphia Story", a comedy that also featured Katharine Hepburn and James Stewart. Mac hadn't seen the film in years although she had at one time considered it a personal favorite. Sitting with his arm draped loosely around Mac's shoulders, Harm felt rather than heard Mac's quiet sniffle at the end of the movie. He squeezed her arm reassuringly.  
  
As the credits began to roll, Mac rose and flipped on the lights before heading off to use the bathroom. Harm saw her surreptitiously wiping a stray tear off her cheek as she walked away. Knowing that she would be embarrassed if Jennifer or Mattie had noticed as well, he quickly moved to distract them.  
  
"So what did you guys think?"  
  
"Cool flicks. I can see why Cary Grant was such a heartthrob," grinned Jennifer as she stood and stretched. Grabbing the discarded pizza boxes, popcorn bowls, and glasses, Harm carried everything into the kitchen while the two young women tackled the living room.  
  
"I liked them too," Mattie agreed, "but they would have been better if we hadn't had to keep pausing for potty breaks." Her gaze drifted over towards the hallway where Mac had disappeared moments before. "Geez, I had more soda than she did." Leaning over, she picked up the pillow she'd been sitting on and tossed it back on the couch. Harm chuckled.  
  
A few minutes later Mac returned, perfectly composed. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked as she wandered into the kitchen, reaching for the nearest two-liter bottle.  
  
"No, I think we've got it pretty much under control. You know, you really should cut back on the liquids, Marine," Harm ribbed quietly as he rinsed out a glass and set it in the sink. "Between the three movies tonight you've been to the bathroom about five times."  
  
"Very funny, Squid." Realizing he had a point, though, she shifted directions and snatched a handful of popcorn. "Since when have you paid attention to how many times I use the ladies' room?" she asked as she popped the snack into her mouth, eyebrow cocked and a small smile playing on her lips. To her amusement, Harm actually blushed.  
  
"I've always paid attention where you're concerned," he mumbled to himself. At the softening of Mac's expression, Harm realized that he'd said the words out loud. He stepped towards her.  
  
"Harm. . ." Raising her hand between them, Mac briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now's not the time," she whispered, gesturing her head towards where Mattie and Jennifer were busy folding a blanket only a few feet away. Then, in a louder voice, "I should head home. Walk me out to my car?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
A few moments later Mac had exchanged farewells with the two young women. Holding the door for her as they left the apartment, Harm followed her silently towards the elevator.  
  
"So, which movie did you like the best?" Mac's voice echoed down the hallway.  
  
"I hadn't seen the last one before," Harm began thoughtfully, "but I think I liked it better than the other two. That scene with Jimmy Stewart singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. . ." They both chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, and I love Tracy's reaction when she realizes that she and Mike aren't alone. 'Hello, Dex. Hulloo, George,'" Mac imitated with a giggle as Harm held back the elevator safety gate for her. "Both Hepburn and Stewart did a fantastic job playing drunk."  
  
"Didn't he win an Oscar for his performance?"  
  
"Best Actor, 1940," she nodded. "And it was well deserved."  
  
"Do you have a favorite part?"  
  
"Maybe not *one* favorite," she admitted, "but I love Tracy's reaction at the end when she realizes that Dexter is proposing to her again. The way she grasps his hand for support when she's telling the guests to hang tight is simply priceless." Nodding in understanding, Harm remembered Mac's unexpected reaction to the scene. They were silent for a few moments. Exiting the elevator on the ground floor, they walked quietly outside towards where Mac's Corvette was parked.  
  
"You know, Mac," Harm began softly. "It occurs to me that the movie's plot is sort of similar to our own lives."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Tracy was supposed to marry George, who was obviously beneath her. Sort of like you were going to marry Brumby. . . wait, let me rephrase that. George was plainly not the right guy for her, just like Mic turned out not to be the right man for you." He winced when he saw her scowl. *Way to go, Rabb,* he thought to himself. *Open mouth, insert foot.*  
  
"Oh, really?" Mac questioned, folding her arms across her chest. "George broke up with Tracy because he mistakenly thought she'd had an affair with Mike. For the record, Mic *didn't* break up with me because he thought I slept with someone else."  
  
"Then why did he call you at my place after he cancelled the wedding?"  
  
She stared at him incredulously. "Mic did *not* think you and I were sleeping together."  
  
"So he just ran back to Australia because you and I were such good friends?"  
  
"No, Mic realized that I didn't love him the way that--" *The way that I love you.* She caught herself before saying the words out loud. Blurting out her feelings to Sturgis was one thing, and she was grateful he could keep a secret. Actually admitting them to the object of her affection, however, was another matter entirely. "Look, Harm, I'm not going to go into this with you right now." Shaking her head, she turned away and strode towards her car.  
  
"The way that *what*, Mac?"  
  
"Goodnight, Harm," she growled as she yanked open the driver side door and slid into the car.  
  
Knowing that any attempt to talk to her before she had cooled down would be pointless, Harm simply watched as she started the engine and drove away. Her words rang through his thoughts: 'Mic realized that I didn't love him the way that. . .' What had she been about to say? His mind raced with possibilities as he returned to the building, and a feeling of sudden optimism washed over him. After all, tomorrow was another day.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N #2: If you've been reading any of the reviews for this story, you may have seen the comments Cathy F. made regarding fertility planning after I posted Chapter 11. I sent her an email that same day, but thought I'd include the explanation here as well for everyone else. Here's what I wrote:  
  
***First of all, thanks for the review! Constructive feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. :) As I don't have children myself, I relied heavily on information from the internet as well as comments from my beta-reader when writing the chapters of Time's Up that dealt specifically with conception. One website (I'm at work right now and can't recall the exact URL) said ovulation could occur anytime between days 12 and 16, depending on the woman. I deliberately tried to stay vague with regards to timing to avoid bogging the story down with facts on something which I have not personally experienced, but at the same time I wanted give enough information so that the story stayed somewhat realistic. The purpose of the lunchtime encounters was to 1) demonstrate that Harm and Mac are committed to this endeavor, and 2) to tie into Mac's earlier bathtub comment about "doing it like bunnies". Also, a few years back a former colleague of mine was undergoing fertility treatments to help conceive, and every month, for several days in a row, she and her husband would meet at home during lunch to... Well, let's just say that I used that as a basis for Harm and Mac's behavior as well. Does this answer your questions? Again, I appreciate your taking the time to submit a review. Thanks, too, for the advice about how Mac should be avoiding hot baths/showers -- I didn't read anything about that on the internet but certainly won't make that mistake again now that you've brought it to my attention!***  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N #3: Also, I have reposted Chapter 3 to correct the cadet/midshipman error. Thanks, Bob, for pointing it out! 


	13. Time's Up Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I REALLY appreciate all the feedback.  
  
Summary: Little AJ's finally turning five. . . here's my take on a possible H/M reaction. Please R&R! It's my first fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, if I owned them, do you think I'd be working for a living?  
  
Spoilers: "Yeah, Baby" and any other episodes up through "Good Intentions".  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Wednesday; 0031 Zulu; Mac's Apartment; Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
  
Standing in the hallway outside Mac's apartment, Harm raised his hand to knock again. *Where on earth is she?* He had been waiting for her to answer the door for the last five minutes and was starting to worry. Just as he was reaching for his cell phone, the deadbolt clicked open and the door swung inward.  
  
"Sorry," Mac apologized. "I was right in the middle of something. Come on in." She took a step backwards as he moved past her into the living room. Taking a closer look, Harm saw that her hair was pulled back in a bandana and that she held a feather duster in one hand. She also had a smudge of dirt on her nose.  
  
"What were you doing?" he asked with a laugh, leaning over to clean her nose with his free hand.  
  
"A little spring housecleaning." Closing the door behind them, she took the paper bag from him and set it on the table before heading into the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Takeout Lebanese," he called, removing his jacket and draping it over the arm of a chair. Next to the window, behind the couch, stood a footstool and vacuum cleaner. "Isn't it a bit late for spring cleaning? July is technically summertime, you know."  
  
"This coming from the world's biggest clean freak? Puh-lease," she replied as she returned with two water glasses and a tray of dishes, silverware and napkins.  
  
"I didn't hear the vacuum running."  
  
"That's only because the hose doesn't reach as high as the molding above the window."  
  
"Ah, hence the feather duster." Harm smiled in understanding as he joined her at the table.  
  
"Yeah, well, it needed to be done."  
  
"What's the occasion? Don't tell me you invited me over to watch you clean." Things between them had been somewhat strained in the aftermath of Saturday night's squabble outside his building. Earlier today she had come into his office and asked him if he was free for dinner. One thing had led to another and before he knew what had happened, he'd been roped into bringing the food. Chuckling at the memory, he hadn't realized until afterward just how well she'd wrapped him around her finger.  
  
Mac pulled a carton from the bag and opened it. "I had to do something to keep myself busy while I waited for you," she said nonchalantly, as if that explained everything. Harm raised a questioning eyebrow as he spooned tabouli onto his plate.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And. . . I was expecting to get my period yesterday." She shrugged without looking at him. "I didn't."  
  
Staring at her, Harm's fork paused halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
Mac lifted her gaze to his. "My period is late." The expression on his face had her stifling a smile. While there had been times in their past that she'd been exasperated by his overt anxiety around their relationship, tonight she found it oddly endearing. *For a man who has punched out of three different aircraft, played tag with a dirty nuclear warhead, and shot off an automatic weapon in the middle of court proceedings, you certainly do scare easily,* she thought.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked finally, finding his voice.  
  
"Harm, I've been regular since I was fourteen. Trust me, it's late."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"Well," she paused to take a sip of water, "I stopped on the way home and picked up a pregnancy test."  
  
He gazed at her intently. "Have you taken it yet?" The suspense was killing him.  
  
"No, that was why I was cleaning," she admitted. "I thought you would want to be here. The busywork helped to keep me occupied while I waited." As her words registered, Harm closed his eyes momentarily before he looked at her.  
  
"You're right, I *did* want to be with you when you took the test. Thanks for waiting," he told her softly, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to do it now, or would you rather put it off until after dinner?"  
  
"Can we do it now? I don't think I could eat anything if I wanted to."  
  
Harm noticed for the first time that Mac hadn't touched any of the food, other than to pull the cartons out of the bag. How could he have missed that? He nodded. "Let's go for it. Where's the test?"  
  
"In the bathroom. It's the kind where you have to pee on the stick," Mac explained as they both rose. "Why don't you stay here? The directions say that you have to wait at least five minutes before it will give clear results."  
  
"You peeked," he teased.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see how it worked. I'll be right back." Flashing him a shaky smile, she disappeared into the bedroom. Too keyed up to sit, Harm began to pace back and forth next to the front door. After what felt like an eternity Mac emerged from the bedroom carrying a small white stick, which he presumed to be the test. She shook her head at his unvoiced question.  
  
"Not yet -- three more minutes."  
  
Sitting down next to each other on the couch, Mac set the test on the coffee table in front of them. For a moment they both stared at it anxiously.  
  
"This is it," Harm stated quietly as he reached for her hand. "No going back. You nervous?"  
  
"Terrified. You?"  
  
"About the same." His fingers entwined with hers. "But I'm excited too. How much longer?"  
  
"One minute, fifty-eight seconds," came the automatic answer.  
  
"Even after knowing you for more than eight years, I *still* have no clue how you do that." They both laughed, the levity helping to ease the tension in the room.  
  
"And don't expect me to tell you anytime soon," Mac replied. They lapsed back into silence for another few minutes. Wishing that she'd had the foresight to turn on some music, anything to break the stillness, Mac's grip on Harm tightened as the remaining time passed. Finally, she reached for the test. Before she could read the results, however, Harm turned her head with his free hand and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"For good luck," he told her softly.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Mac returned her gaze to the window on the testing stick. For a moment she simply stared at the wand in her fingers.  
  
"There are two lines," she whispered. "Two lines."  
  
Harm stared at her blankly. "What does that mean, exactly?" he prompted. Slowly, Mac brought her gaze up to meet his, her eyes filling.  
  
"Two lines means it's. . . positive."  
  
The vision of his face before her wavered as her tears spilled over, but it was obvious the moment that comprehension dawned. Harm's eyes went wide and his grip on her hand tightened considerably. Incredible warmth flooded through Mac's chest as she watched him absorb the significance of what she had just said.  
  
"Positive?" he repeated in disbelief.  
  
Nodding slightly, Mac smiled helplessly as her eyes remained locked on his. "Positive," she confirmed. "We're going to have a baby."  
  
Unexpectedly overwhelmed by his own emotions, Harm pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. *I can't believe this is happening,* he thought. *Sarah MacKenzie is carrying my child. Mac is carrying MY child. No, OUR child.* He squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught, but a lone tear escaped and ran stealthily down his cheek.  
  
They held each other close for several long minutes. Finally pulling back, Mac was rendered momentarily speechless under Harm's loving gaze.  
  
"Don't cry, Flyboy," she laughed softly, reaching up to wipe the moisture from beneath his eyes. "Are you all right?"  
  
He returned the gesture, thumbs lingering gently along her cheekbones. The happiness in her eyes was mirrored in his heart. "Actually, Sarah," Harm whispered hoarsely, "I can honestly say I've never been better."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
Falling once again into silence, they sat for a while longer simply enjoying the poignancy of the moment and the comfort of each other's presence. It wasn't long, however, before Mac's stomach started to growl audibly. The spell was broken.  
  
"Hungry, Marine?" Harm asked with a grin.  
  
"Well, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch. . ."  
  
"I take it that's a yes?"  
  
Letting him pull her up off the sofa, Mac flashed him a broad smile. "That's a 'hell yes'. I've got first dibs on the baba ganoush, Sailor." Their mutual laughter echoed gaily through the apartment as they walked with joined hands over to the table.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	14. Time's Up Chapter 14

One Week Later; 2325 Zulu; Just Outside Washington  
  
"We certainly timed this well."  
  
From the driver's seat of the Navy-issue sedan, Sturgis merely grunted at Mac's derisive comment. The two officers had spent the afternoon at the U.S. Naval Academy in Annapolis representing JAG at a summer seminar geared toward graduating midshipmen. Unfortunately, the program had ended just at the onset of D.C. rush hour. Mac stared out the window as the car ground to a halt, absently wondering what to do about dinner. Part of her had feared suffering from psychosomatic morning sickness as soon as she found out she was pregnant, but fortunately she had yet to experience any symptoms other than the constant need to urinate. Her first visit to the OB/GYN was scheduled for early the next morning; Harm would be going with her.  
  
Sturgis glanced at the radio clock. "Do you want to stop somewhere and grab a quick bite? I don't think we're going to make it back to the office anytime soon."  
  
"Sure. Any place in particular?"  
  
"We could always stop at Beltway Burger," he offered.  
  
"Works for me," Mac grinned, grateful that he didn't share Harm's aversion to fast food. The vehicle inched forward as traffic began to move again.  
  
Ten minutes later, they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. A line of cars had already queued up at the drive-through lane, and judging from the looks on the drivers' faces the worker at the window wasn't moving quickly enough.  
  
"Let's run in. It'll be faster."  
  
Parking the car, the two officers walked across the lot to the restaurant's side entrance, where Sturgis held open the door. As Mac crossed the threshold into the open vestibule and the blast of hamburger-scented air hit her nostrils, her stomach immediately rolled in a wave of acute nausea.  
  
Having started to follow Mac into the restaurant, Sturgis was surprised when she whirled unexpectedly and darted past him back outdoors. Chasing after her, he was shocked to find her kneeling along the building's brick wall, retching quietly behind the shrubbery. He rushed over to her side.  
  
"Mac, are you all right? What happened?" A few moments later the heaving began to subside. Rocking back onto her heels, Mac brushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know. The smell in there. . . it just didn't agree with me, I guess. I'm fine, Sturgis, really," she assured him. The air rushed out of her lungs as she exhaled with a shudder. "Why don't you go back on in? I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Watching her with obvious concern, Sturgis helped her to stand. "If you're not feeling well--"  
  
"I'm okay. Honest," she told him as she straightened her uniform. To her dismay, he didn't appear convinced.  
  
"Why don't you wait in the car while I get the food," he advised. "Do you want me to order anything for you?" Hesitating, Mac finally nodded.  
  
"Would you get me a Coke and maybe a. . ." she gave some thought as to what sounded good. "A side salad. No dressing."  
  
"Does Beltway Burger even offer salads?"  
  
Giving him a wan smile, Mac shrugged. "I have no idea. Guess we'll find out."  
  
"Okay, then. One Coke and a side salad coming right up." Handing her the keys, Sturgis flashed another worried look in her direction before heading back inside. *Perfect timing,* Mac thought as she turned towards where they had parked. *Looks like I'm not immune to morning sickness after all.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thursday; 1430 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
The waiting room outside the obstetrician's office had slowly filled with patients. Here and there sat women in varying stages of pregnancy, some alone and others with their spouse or significant other sitting patiently at their sides. Just as a doctor was paged across the hospital PA system, the door at one end of the waiting room opened. Holding the door for her, Harm waited until Mac had passed him before following her through the maze of chairs towards the hallway.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you've had bouts of morning sickness?" he pressed as soon as they were out of earshot. "Mac, I can't help you through this if you don't share with me what's going on." Hand cupping her elbow, he gently steered her clear of an oncoming patient.  
  
She glanced at him and sighed. "What exactly was I supposed to do, call you from the Beltway Burger drive-through? There wasn't anything you could have done, Harm. Anyway, calling you would have made Sturgis suspicious. "  
  
"Sturgis was there?" Alarm crossed Harm's face. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"Nothing specific, only that I'd probably picked up a 24-hour bug."  
  
"And he bought that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he? He'd have no reason to think I'd lie to him."  
  
"Mac, how many people get the 24-hour stomach flu in the middle of July? Besides, you *never* get sick. That explanation is bound to make him more suspicious, not less." Stopping in front of the elevators, Harm pressed the button and turned to face her with a sigh. "I guess we'll deal with Sturgis if we have to. At least it happened in front of him and not Harriet. Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"There's not much to tell. One minute I was fine, the next I was crouching behind a bush puking my guts out."  
  
"Just out of the blue?" His expression turned to one of concern.  
  
She nodded. "As soon as I walked into the restaurant."  
  
"What do you think triggered it?"  
  
Mac hesitated before answering. She feared that she'd never hear the end of it if he knew she'd gotten sick at the smell of cooked beef. For years they had traded barbs about each other's eating habits. Her love of 'dead animal', as he'd once so eloquently put it, was legendary. Harm, in stark contrast, had been a virtual vegetarian as long as they'd known one another. "I really couldn't say what it was exactly," she hedged as the elevator doors slid open. They stepped into the cab in silence.  
  
"We're going to need to tell Admiral Chegwidden," Harm said as the doors closed and the elevator began to move. He glanced over at Mac.  
  
"Technically we have thirty days to inform him, but I don't want to wait that long. He needs to know ASAP if he's going to find a way for both of us to stay at JAG," she said.  
  
"I agree." Harm paused. "How about telling him today?"  
  
Her eyes went wide as Mac stared at him in disbelief. "Today? I was thinking more along the lines of tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? Is there any reason why we *shouldn't* tell him today?" he dared, shooting her a lopsided smile.  
  
"Self-preservation?" came her weak reply. Harm grinned back at her.  
  
"C'mon, Mac, where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
Hearing the challenge in his words, Mac straightened and looked him squarely in the eye. "When do you plan to call your mother?" she countered. Harm paled.  
  
"You're right. We can tell the Admiral tomorrow," he conceded as the doors opened onto the skywalk leading to the parking deck. Mac shook her head and laughed openly at his quick change of heart.  
  
"That was way too easy. What ever happened to the cutthroat negotiator we all know and love?" she joked as she stepped out of the elevator ahead of him. Harm eyed the back of her head with a questioning eyebrow. He immediately realized that she'd meant the words as gentle teasing, not to make him uncomfortable, and smiled as he caught up with her.  
  
"Seriously though," she continued, oblivious of the thoughts racing through Harm's mind, "eventually we *will* need to tell your mom, not to mention Mattie. . ." At the thought of Harm's ward, Mac's voice trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If we tell Mattie," Mac frowned, "then Jennifer will also have to be told. Aside from the Admiral, I'm not sure that I want everyone at the office to know until I'm a little farther along."  
  
Harm nodded. "You know, the Admiral may have some suggestions as to what we say to Petty Officer Coates."  
  
"Do you really think asking him is a good idea?"  
  
"It couldn't hurt. After all, we're trusting him to help keep us both under his command."  
  
"All right, I see your point."  
  
Each was silent as they crossed the skywalk and entered the parking garage. Having driven separately so as to avoid arousing suspicion at JAG later on, the two friends had met in the lobby of the hospital before the scheduled doctor's appointment. Always punctual, Mac had secured a parking space on the same level as the skywalk. The closest spot Harm could find, on the other hand, was two floors above.  
  
Nearing her car, Mac stopped and turned to Harm. "Hey," she began, "if I didn't say so before, thanks for coming with me today." His face melted into an easy grin.  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it for anything."  
  
Mac nodded and smiled back. A moment later, she unexpectedly found herself wrapped in his warm embrace. *What's this for?* she wondered in pleasant surprise. They stood there motionless for several minutes before she pulled away.  
  
"It's nearly 1000 hours," she told him softly. "You've got a meeting at 1030, and I promised the Admiral I'd have the Updike file to him by this afternoon. Besides," she chuckled, "we wouldn't want to give Harriet the wrong impression."  
  
"Or Sturgis," Harm added mischievously. "I'll see you back at the office. Drive safely, okay?"  
  
"Back at you, Flyboy." Mac stood and watched as he walked towards the stairwell with a wave goodbye. Finally, once he'd disappeared beyond the doorway, she slid into the car and turned the ignition. Despite Harm's reassuring words she continued to have reservations about their impending discussion with Admiral Chegwidden. After all he had put Harm and herself through the year before, would their commanding officer really be inclined to help them both keep their positions at JAG Headquarters? *It's a chance we'll have to take,* she mused as she threw the Corvette into reverse.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N: I have no idea if the U.S. Naval Academy hosts summer sessions like most universities. If it does not, then please dismiss the "summer seminar" as a bit of creative liberty on my part. Thanks! 


	15. Time's Up Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews -- please keep them coming! It's exciting to hear what everyone has to say, and it gives me confidence that I'm on the right track. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters, and unfortunately never will.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Friday; 1405 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
All the papers sitting on Admiral Chegwidden's desk were starting to give him a headache. One of the things he liked least about his job was the amount of bureaucratic red-tape he had to deal with on a regular basis. Most of the time he could pass the grunt work off onto Petty Officer Coates, but inevitably something would come up that required the personal attention of the Judge Advocate General himself. Although there were definite perks that came with the rank of Rear Admiral, on days like this, he sometimes wished he were still a SEAL.  
  
Leaning forward onto his elbows, he pressed two fingers to his temples before snaking one hand toward the phone. He was about to page Coates when the intercom preemptively buzzed beneath his fingers.  
  
"Excuse me, Admiral," her voice crackled through the speaker. "Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie are requesting an audience with you, sir."  
  
"Fine, send them in. And Coates," he added, "bring me some aspirin, please."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
The door to his office swung open as Harm and Mac entered, Jennifer following closely behind. Judging by the uncertain look exchanged between his senior attorneys as they approached his desk, Chegwidden figured they had caught his last remark to his yeoman.  
  
"Here you go, sir." Handing him the requested medication, Jennifer waited for his dismissal before turning to leave. She scurried out of the room and closed the door quietly. Tossing the pills into his mouth, the Admiral quickly swallowed them dry. Then he leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, and looked up at the two officers expectantly as they stood at attention before him.  
  
"At ease."  
  
Relaxing only marginally, Harm and Mac again looked at each other. They had agreed that Mac would do the talking, but she found herself frozen now that the time had come. The room remained silent for a few moments.  
  
"You two wanted to see me about something?" their commanding officer prompted.  
  
"Yes, sir." Mac looked over at Harm, but didn't continue further. Another minute passed before the Admiral's already strained patience began to wane.  
  
"Well, Colonel? Sometime today would be appreciated."  
  
"Sorry, sir," she apologized as she returned her gaze to his. "Permission to speak freely?"  
  
"By all means."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mac came right to the point. "I don't know exactly how to tell you this, sir, so I'm just going to say it: I'm pregnant."  
  
The Admiral blinked, momentarily speechless. "Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes, sir. My doctor confirmed it yesterday morning."  
  
A grin spread across his face. "Then I guess congratulations are in order, Colonel." As he stood to reach across the desk and shake her hand, he could not help but notice Mac's fleeting glance over at Harm. "When are you due?"  
  
"Late March, sir." Mac beamed as he settled back into his chair. "I'm almost six weeks along."  
  
Nodding, Chegwidden eyed her thoughtfully. *Pregnancy agrees with her,* he thought to himself. *She looks happier than I've seen her in a long time.* His gaze drifted over to Harm's awkward smile. *Rabb, on the other hand, looks nervous as hell. . . wait a minute. If the sole purpose of this meeting is to inform me of Colonel MacKenzie's condition, how is Rabb involved? Unless--*  
  
"Commander, is there something I should know?" The abrupt change in his voice had both officers inwardly cringing. Harm swallowed uneasily.  
  
"Actually, Admiral, there is." Squaring his shoulders, he met Chegwidden's gaze directly. "The baby is mine, sir."  
  
Despite his outwardly stern demeanor, A.J. was in fact quite delighted that his two colleagues had finally stepped beyond the boundaries of friendship. He, like others at JAG, felt that Rabb and MacKenzie made a good team personally as well as professionally. However, as their commanding officer and mentor, he knew that his personal opinions were of little importance in the matter. Narrowing his eyes at them, he cleared his throat meaningfully.  
  
"I see. And how exactly do you expect me to react to this news?"  
  
"Well, sir, we had hoped you'd be happy for us," Harm said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Happy for you?" Mac's gaze flew from Harm to the Admiral, who suddenly looked ready to explode. His voice rose. "You expect me to be *happy* for you? To my knowledge you're still in the same chain-of-command, so be grateful that I don't bring you up on fraternization charges. As it is, I'm half-tempted to transfer BOTH of your sixes to the Aleutian Islands!"  
  
"Sir, I--"  
  
"But I won't," Chegwidden continued, ignoring Harm's interruption. "Because as much as it would please me to do so, I'd be losing two of the finest attorneys I have on my staff." He glared at both of them. "Have you informed anyone else yet?"  
  
"No, sir," Mac interjected. "We'd like to hold off the public announcement until I'm past the first trimester."  
  
"Good," he muttered. "That'll give me time to figure out how to handle this mess. Now, if you don't mind, I have paperwork to finish. Dismissed." He picked up a piece of paper from his desktop and looked at it intently. The discussion was over.  
  
"Aye, aye, sir."  
  
Each of them executing an about-face, Harm followed Mac out of the office. Glancing up at them as they left, Chegwidden waited until the door had latched shut before letting out a low chuckle.  
  
"I wonder what brought them to their senses? It's about time," he smiled aloud into the empty room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Closing the door leading into the anteroom outside the Admiral's office, Harm turned to Mac. "I think that went well."  
  
"Yeah, he only *threatened* to send us TDY to Alaska," she retorted, rolling her eyes at him. They strode out into the bullpen.  
  
"Alaska might not be so bad."  
  
"If you're a polar bear, maybe. I'd say we got off lucky."  
  
"Lucky? Did you see the expression on his face?"  
  
"I saw it."  
  
"Mac--" He suddenly realized that the middle of JAG Ops was probably not the best place to be having this conversation. Grabbing her gently by the arm, he drew her into her office, shutting the door heavily behind them.  
  
"All I'm saying is that. . ." Harm's voice trailed off as he took a good look at his partner. Rubbing her hand under her ribcage, Mac's features had suddenly gone pale. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Just a little queasy is all. It'll pass."  
  
Gingerly, he sat her down in one of the chairs facing the desk. "Do you want me to get you something?"  
  
"No, I'll be okay."  
  
From outside in the bullpen, Harriet watched as Harm sat down opposite Mac. She had witnessed the bizarre dialogue between them as they'd crossed the bullpen, and had seen Mac's subsequently submissive behavior once they'd reached her office. After a few moments, Harriet became conscious of Harm's gaze on hers. Turning back to her computer, she mulled over what she had just seen. So far, everything she had seen over the last few weeks had further strengthened her conviction that the Commander and Colonel had changed their relationship. Her only question: what kind of change had they made?  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	16. Time's Up Chapter 16

A/N: Between jet lag and working 15-hour days, it's been tough but I've finally finished this. Please let me know what you think! The good news is that I'm home for the next week so I'll have more time to write. :)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Same Day; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm returned a short time later to find Mac seated behind her desk. "I brought you some tea," he said quietly as he placed a steaming cup next to her hand. "It should help settle your stomach. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," she murmured, raising the cup and cautiously tasting its contents. "Too much excitement for one morning, I think." Her lips curved upward appreciatively. Stepping away with a chuckle, Harm moved slowly back towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say getting chewed out by a two-star has probably caused a sour stomach or two. Hey," he turned around, resting one hand casually on the doorjamb. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" A brief glance reassured him that no one in the bullpen behind him could overhear.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?"  
  
"If you're feeling up to it, I thought we might go out and celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate?" Frowning in confusion, Mac looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"You know," he nodded meaningfully towards her abdomen.  
  
Comprehension dawned. "Ah, *celebrate*."  
  
"So, what do you say?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" she replied coyly.  
  
His finger wagged at her. "Uh-uh, it's a surprise."  
  
"C'mon, can't you give me just a little hint?" A playful pout crossed her face.  
  
"Nope. I want it to be special."  
  
Heaving a sigh of resignation, she took another sip of tea. "What time?"  
  
"I'll pick you up at your place at 1830. Wear something nice."  
  
"As in country-club 'nice' or NATO ball 'nice'?"  
  
He shrugged. "Somewhere in between."  
  
"Wow, that's helpful."  
  
"I'm sure you'll look stunning in whatever you decide." The sincerity in his voice inexplicably surprised her. However, this was neither the time nor the place for her to analyze his statement in depth.  
  
"No hints, huh?"  
  
"None," he confirmed.  
  
"Fine," she shook her head with a laugh. "If that's the way you're going to be, then let me get back to work."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Flashing her one of his most charming grins, he gave a mock salute before stepping backward out of the office. Mac's soft laugh lilted through the air behind him as he crossed the bullpen. He had a few phone calls to make.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Saturday; 0008 Zulu; Trattoria Genovesa; Washington D.C.  
  
"I'll give you another few minutes to look over the menu."  
  
Walking discreetly away, the server left Harm and Mac seated at the table in comfortable silence. A wave of subtle contentment washed over Harm as he turned his attention back towards Mac. So far everything was going better than he had hoped. He had surprised her when he showed up on her doorstep a few minutes early bearing a large bouquet of summer blooms. Then, in the car on the way to the restaurant, Mac had in turn surprised *him* by requesting that they not talk about anything case-related. He had immediately agreed although with some trepidation; he didn't want their roles at JAG to infringe upon their evening but was afraid that they might not be able to find other things to talk about. To his relief, the conversation flowed freely and easily, without any of the anxiety or awkwardness that had negatively affected their relationship over the last few years. Reaching for his beer, he watched as Mac thoughtfully stirred the ice in her glass, staring at it absently with an expression of near wonder.  
  
"Something wrong with your drink?" Harm asked in a low tone, lifting the bottle to his lips. Lost in reverie, it took a moment for Mac to register the question. She glanced at him shyly.  
  
"No," she admitted. "Just thinking is all."  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"It has to do with being an alcoholic," she began tentatively, struggling to articulate her emotions into something he would understand. Her gaze fell back down to the glass on the table in front of her. "I've been ordering tonic with lime for years, but this is the first time that I haven't felt embarrassed because of it."  
  
Harm was floored. "Embarrassed? Mac, you have *nothing* to be embarrassed about--"  
  
"My head knows that," she cut him off sharply. Twirling the plastic stirrer between her fingers, her voice softened. "But there's always been a tiny piece of my heart that has felt shame in *having* to avoid alcohol. Whenever we all go out, everyone else is free to order whatever they want, but. . . I can't. It's a constant reminder of my own weakness. My own limitations."  
  
"Mac," Harm argued, "you should be proud of what you've accomplished. It takes a tremendous amount of strength and courage to overcome that kind of addiction. Staying away from alcohol should be a reminder of how strong and capable you are for having beaten your dependence."  
  
"Like I said, my head knows that but my heart took a little more convincing."  
  
"So what's changed?"  
  
Mac eyed her glass reflectively before answering. "Now I'm not avoiding alcohol because of my own shortcomings." She glanced up at him.  
  
"Now you aren't drinking because of the baby." Finally understanding her logic, a small smile played across Harm's lips.  
  
"Exactly," she confirmed, her eyes radiant. "It's not just about me anymore. There's a higher purpose at work here. For the first time in my life I am *proud* to order something non-alcoholic. The shame, the embarrassment. . . they're gone."  
  
Their gazes locked. Catching her hand in his, Harm gave her fingers a quick squeeze.  
  
"Excuse me, folks," a voice abruptly interrupted. "Do you need more time?" The moment broken, Mac pulled her hand out of Harm's and looked at her menu briefly, grateful that she'd already decided on what to order.  
  
"No, I think we're ready," Harm answered. "Go ahead, Mac."  
  
A few minutes later, the server repeated their selections back to them before gathering up the menus and heading off to the kitchen. Mac didn't have to wait long for Harm's questioning gaze. She'd seen him use that look on countless witnesses over the years, particularly when he didn't believe his ears.  
  
"Eggplant parmigiana? Mac, you do realize there's no meat in that, right?"  
  
Stifling the urge to squirm, she looked down at her drink and nodded. "I know."  
  
"But you ordered it anyway?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" He stared at her, confused.  
  
Mac sucked in a deep breath and lifted her eyes to his. "Because in the last few days I've discovered that my digestive tract doesn't seem to tolerate meat." There, the words were out. She watched him pointedly, expecting to be teased. To her astonishment, his inquiring expression was replaced by one of concern.  
  
"It's the morning sickness? Why didn't you say something earlier?" Harm asked gently, realizing belatedly that he already knew the answer. "You were worried that I would make fun, weren't you." A wave of discomfort washed over him with Mac's small nod.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was."  
  
"Mac," he said as he reached once again for her hand, clasping it lightly. "I'm sorry. I would *never* intentionally make you uncomfortable over this, and that's a promise."  
  
She nodded again, her eyes glistening brightly as she raised her head and forced a small smile. "Okay. I may need to mooch some recipes off you, though."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
They both laughed. A few moments passed before Mac changed the subject. "So, have you given any further thought as to when or what we ought to tell people?"  
  
"Well," Harm said thoughtfully, "the more I think about it, the more I'd like to hold off on going public until we're into the second trimester. As for people at work. . ." He shrugged.  
  
"We have some time to work that out. Are you still okay with waiting to tell Mattie and Jennifer?"  
  
"If you're not comfortable letting them in on the secret, then I'll back you up one hundred percent."  
  
"I'm just not sure that I trust Jennifer to keep this to herself," Mac admitted. "When the Admiral accidentally punched out last year she blabbed to the entire office despite being instructed to keep it quiet."  
  
"You're just annoyed because you were the last to find out," he snorted.  
  
"True, but I still don't want to take the chance." Lifting her glass, Mac looked at him smugly. "Harriet and Bud are going to be disappointed enough that we didn't tell them right away. I can't imagine what they would say if they heard about it first from Jennifer."  
  
"Maybe we can let them know separately, take them out to dinner or something," Harm suggested, then paused. "I'd also like to wait to tell Mom and Frank--"  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that?" Mac chuckled.  
  
"I have good reasons," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening."  
  
"If we tell my mother, there's always the possibility that she'll let something slip to Mattie or Jennifer, which would defeat the purpose of waiting to tell *them*. And what do you think Mom's reaction will be when she finds out there's a grandchild on the way?"  
  
"She'll probably want to catch the first flight eastward, which might raise some eyebrows. I see your point," Mac conceded. Her attention shifted as she caught sight of their server approaching, carrying a tray laden with food. "Ooh, here comes dinner. I'm starving!"  
  
Watching her face light up, Harm grinned in amusement. "What else is new?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Saturday; 0140 Zulu; Trattoria Genovesa; Washington D.C.  
  
Stepping out into the warm evening air, Mac waited while Harm handed the ticket to the valet. The sun was dropping behind the buildings to the west, casting a rosy glow over the crowded parking lot. Entranced by the sky as the vibrant pink deepened into sunset, she didn't realize that Harm had moved up beside her until she felt his arm wrapping around her waist. After the briefest hesitation, she mirrored the move and extended her own arm around him.  
  
"So there's something else on the agenda for tonight, huh?" she asked, taking pleasure in the moment.  
  
"There is."  
  
"And that would be. . ." her voice trailed off as she glanced up at him.  
  
"A secret."  
  
Feeling the rumble of his silent mirth, Mac pulled away with a huff and lightly punched him on the arm. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you," she accused playfully.  
  
"Every minute." The unabashed smirk on his face had her smiling despite herself.  
  
"Not even a tiny clue?"  
  
"No way. If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"  
  
"Fine," she pouted mischievously. "Then I'm walking home."  
  
"Don't overdo it," he retorted. "Too much walking in those shoes wouldn't be good for you, or for Horace."  
  
A look of confusion crossed her face before understanding dawned. "Horace?!" she roared. "You're calling our baby HORACE??!!" Her whole body shook with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Jarhead. That's my son's name you're criticizing," he tormented.  
  
"He's *our* son, Squid, and I will NEVER agree to the name *Horace*!"  
  
The valet pulled Harm's Corvette around just as he opened his mouth to respond. Instead of answering, he simply turned to open the passenger door for her.  
  
"We can talk about this later," he smiled charmingly as she slipped past him into the car.  
  
"I am *not* calling our son Hor--" Silencing her words with a firm kiss, Harm quickly shut the car door and handed the valet his tip before sliding behind the wheel and driving off.  
  
The teenager looked down at the generous sum of cash in his hand as the Corvette's taillights disappeared around the corner. "Wow," he muttered to himself. "That guy must be feeling lucky tonight."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	17. Time's Up Chapter 17

Sunday; 0537 Zulu; Mac's Apartment; Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
  
Locking the deadbolt, Mac leaned back against the door with a contented sigh. Whatever expectations she had harbored going into her 'date' with Harm had been blown away by the reality. From the moment he had walked through her door behind a large spray of flowers, the night had been one giant whirlwind of continuous revelations. Closing her eyes, she replayed the evening over in her mind.  
  
First, Harm had taken her to a fabulous Italian restaurant that had recently opened to rave reviews. She had found both the company and the meal immensely satisfying. The real shock, though, had come when she'd told him of her pregnancy-induced aversion to meat. The sensitivity and understanding he'd displayed had left her reeling in astonishment, not only because she'd expected him to tease her, but because it was a side of himself he so rarely shared openly.  
  
After dinner they had driven out to the Tidal Basin. There at the Jefferson Memorial, with the moonlight reflecting on the water behind them, they'd listened to selections of Bach played to an intimate audience by the Washington Symphony Orchestra's string quintet. The music had literally moved Mac to tears, which Harm gently dried for her with his handkerchief. Her heart melted under his tender caress.  
  
Neither had been ready for the evening to end when the concert concluded over an hour later. Instead, hand in hand, they took a leisurely stroll among the cherry trees along the waterfront. For a while they walked in silence, simply enjoying each other's companionship. Then, noticing the goosebumps on her arms, Harm shrugged out of his sport coat and draped it softly over her shoulders.  
  
The scent of his cologne brought Mac back to the present. Feeling the solidity of the door behind her and the warm weight of Harm's jacket, she lost herself in the memory of only a few moments earlier, when he had escorted her up to her apartment. What began as an innocent goodnight kiss had swiftly deepened into something more passionate. A long, intense moment passed before Harm had finally broken away, gently nipping her lips one last time before closing the door between them. Now Mac stood thinking about how sweet and mysteriously romantic an evening it had been. Smiling softly to herself, she rubbed a hand absently over her lower abdomen and slipped silently towards her bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hearing the click of the deadbolt, Harm turned away from Mac's apartment door. What had been intended as an innocuous kiss goodnight had left him weak at the knees, and he now walked in a daze towards the stairs. His mind wandered over the evening's events in random order: the way her hair fluttered in the cool breeze as they'd strolled along the Tidal Basin, her expression of surprise when he'd kissed her outside the restaurant, how natural it had felt to hold her hand and soothe away the tears she'd wept during the performance.  
  
As he stepped out onto the street outside Mac's building and headed over to where he'd parked the car, his lips curved upward in an absent smile. Looking up, he watched as the light in her bedroom flipped on and the blinds slowly closed. A sudden mental image of her preparing for bed rose unbidden into his thoughts. He shook his head in a vain attempt to bring himself back to the present. Unlocking the door, he folded himself into the car before slowly driving away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Monday; 1255 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Poor Bud. What did he do?" Mac set down her pen and leaned back in the chair, her chest quivering as she unsuccessfully tried to suppress a giggle. She and Harriet were seated in her office, chatting casually before the bustle of the workweek began.  
  
"What do you think? He turned beet red and dragged Little A.J. out of the store. I must say, ma'am, having kids is nothing if not an adventure, or at the very least an exercise in public humiliation. You don't know what you're missing," Harriet chuckled heartily. Wiping away her tears of laughter, she missed the smug expression that flashed across Mac's face.  
  
"Maybe someday, Harriet. Maybe someday."  
  
A light knock sounded on the doorframe. Twisting her head, Harriet saw Harm standing behind her with his cover tucked underneath his arm, juggling two large cups from Starbucks. "Good morning, Commander."  
  
"Good morning, ladies," Harm greeted as the two women composed themselves. "I hope I'm not interrupting."  
  
"Not at all," Mac assured him. "Come on in. Is one of those for me?"  
  
"If you want it," he said amiably, crossing the room and handing her one of the cups. Leaning towards Mac, he lowered his voice. "Everything okay this morning?"  
  
The softness of his tone piqued Harriet's curiosity. Studying her superior officers intently, she immediately picked up on the tender look they exchanged. Then, when Mac told Harm in a hushed voice, "I'm fine. Thanks for the tea," Harriet grew even more determined to figure out what *exactly* was happening between her sons' godparents. It was highly unusual for Mac to drink anything but the strongest coffee this early in the morning. Past experience told her that direct inquiry would prove fruitless, but the fine art of observation was something she had mastered long ago.  
  
"I'll let you get back to your conversation." The confidence in Mac's manner having set him at ease, Harm straightened up and glanced over towards Harriet. "See you at staff call." Smiling at them both, he headed out into the bullpen and off to his own office.  
  
"Are you not feeling well, ma'am?" Harriet asked.  
  
"No, I'm okay, Harriet. I was a bit under the weather over the weekend, but it's nothing a little rest won't fix." She popped the lid off her cup and dunked the steeping tea bag a few times.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Not really. Is it common for kids A.J.'s age to embarrass their parents like that?" Mac asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Harriet recognized the tactic but played along. "It comes with the territory. The concept of discretion isn't exactly easy for a five-year-old to grasp."  
  
Their chuckling was interrupted by another knock on the door. "Excuse me, Colonel," Jennifer apologized as she entered the office. "Ma'am, these faxes just came in for you. They're marked urgent."  
  
"Thank you, Coates."  
  
"You're welcome. Ma'am, I was wondering, how did your date with Commander Rabb go on Saturday?"  
  
Mac froze, caught totally off guard. For an instant she could do nothing but look at Jennifer blankly. Then, realizing that Harriet was staring at her with wide eyes, the heat of mortification began to climb into her cheeks.  
  
"It was fine."  
  
"Mattie said that he wanted to surprise you," the young woman continued, oblivious to the proverbial can-of-worms she had just opened. "Where did you guys go?"  
  
"It wasn't a date really, just dinner," Mac said carefully, trying to keep her voice neutral. Harriet would already be reading too much into this conversation as it was.  
  
"It had to have been nearly one o'clock in the morning when the Commander stopped by to say goodnight to Mattie. I was a little surprised when he showed up without a jacket," Jennifer persisted.  
  
Sighing, Mac set down her tea on the desk. "After dinner we went to see a musical performance out at the Jefferson Memorial. It got a little chilly, so Harm loaned me his sport coat. It wasn't a big deal."  
  
"He took you to see the string quintet affiliated with the WSO?" Harriet asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Wow, that performance sold out weeks in advance because the seating was so limited. I even heard that several important dignitaries were turned away as a result. How on earth did the Commander manage to get tickets?" Suitably impressed, Harriet leaned forward in her chair.  
  
"I don't know, but of course now I'll have to ask," said Mac, surprised that Harm had gone to such lengths for their last-minute celebration.  
  
Seeing the look of pleasure that rippled across Mac's features, Harriet couldn't stand it anymore. "Did he kiss you goodnight?" she asked impulsively. To her immense satisfaction, the Colonel actually blushed.  
  
"Harriet, I'm not going to dignify that with a response. I'm sorry to cut this short, but we've got staff call at 0830 and I need to answer these faxes," Mac said authoritatively. By the tone of her voice, both Harriet and Jennifer knew that the discussion about the Colonel and Commander's 'date' had been officially declared closed.  
  
"I understand, ma'am," Harriet said, satisfied for the moment. Rising, she and Jennifer excused themselves and proceeded out into the bullpen, closing Mac's office door behind them.  
  
"So what do you think?" Jennifer naively whispered. "Did they kiss or not?"  
  
Giving a quick glance around to make sure no one else could hear, Harriet grinned back at her. "I'd say it's a definite possibility."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	18. Time's Up Chapter 18

1915 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harriet was sitting at her desk a few weeks later, working on her monthly reports, when the sound of wheels rolling across the linoleum caught her attention. Glancing up, she saw a petty officer with an industrial dolly wheel several large file boxes across the bullpen to Colonel MacKenzie's office. The door to Mac's office was closed, and she had turned her chair so that she was facing out the window.  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant," the young man said, approaching Harriet's desk. "Ma'am, I have the files Colonel MacKenzie requested from Records Retention, but it looks like she's on the phone. Where do you want the boxes?"  
  
"Here by my desk is fine. I'll see that the Colonel gets them."  
  
Signing for the delivery, Harriet turned back to her work as the courier efficiently stacked the boxes next to her chair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The door to Mac's office opened a short time later. Heading in the direction of the ladies' room, she only managed to take a few steps before Harriet called out to her.  
  
"Excuse me, Colonel?"  
  
"What is it, Harriet?"  
  
"The records you requested came in while you were on the phone," Harriet explained, gesturing to the stack of boxes to her left.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Mac crossed over to Harriet's desk and carefully eyed the packages. Using both hands, she shifted the top box slightly. Then, to Harriet's surprise, she immediately stepped back, pausing.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"I'll get them out of your way in just a moment," Mac said evasively as she turned on her heel and walked out of the bullpen, leaving a confused Harriet staring in her wake. Several minutes passed before the Colonel returned to Ops, followed closely by Commander Rabb. Their paths diverged as they entered the bullpen, Mac veering towards her office while Harm continued on to Harriet's desk.  
  
"Hey, Harriet," he smiled, hoisting a box into his arms and carrying it into Mac's office, where she directed him to set it on the floor in the corner. He then proceeded to relocate all of the remaining file boxes before grinning at Mac and returning to his own office.  
  
Watching in fascination, Harriet wondered why Mac hadn't simply moved the boxes herself. After all, wasn't the Colonel always reminding everyone of her capability as a Marine? She certainly hadn't shied away from the boxes full of old files during the Imes fiasco late last year. Harriet reflected for another brief moment before returning to her reports with a slight shrug.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
2329 Zulu; Kinder-World Day Care; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Turning off the engine, Harriet unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the minivan. With the Admiral heading out of town later on in the week, she'd had to stay longer than usual today to finish up the monthly reporting. Fortunately, the daycare ran extended hours so picking up A.J. and Jimmy a little late wasn't a big deal.  
  
As she locked the van and turned towards the building, Harriet saw a very pregnant young woman balancing her purse and a large bag on one arm while trying to maneuver a large, cumbersome stroller onto the sidewalk with the other. Sensing the woman's frustration, Harriet rushed forward.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that," she gushed, gently taking hold of the stroller's handles. The young woman looked up at her gratefully.  
  
"Thanks. My name's Sandy, by the way."  
  
"Harriet. Nice to meet you."  
  
Shifting the bag to her other shoulder, Sandy watched as Harriet easily pushed the stroller up over the curb. "Whoever designed that thing should have thought about extra storage space."  
  
"It was probably a man. Most women know how much *stuff* you need to lug around with children," Harriet laughed. "When are you due?"  
  
"A little over two weeks. And I can't wait."  
  
"I've been through three pregnancies myself. The last month is the longest."  
  
"Yes, it is," the young woman agreed. "You know, I can handle most of it. Morning sickness, irritability, water retention--."  
  
Remembering, Harriet chimed in. "Going to the bathroom all the time, the cravings--"  
  
"Red meat," Sandy interrupted.  
  
"Red meat?"  
  
Sandy's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Normally I'm a quasi-vegetarian. I'll eat seafood and poultry, but no red meat."  
  
*Sounds like Commander Rabb.* "For me it was McDonald's french fries," chuckled Harriet.  
  
"Plus I'm a caffeine addict, so having to give up coffee for decaf or tea was a major adjustment. I can't wait to hit Starbucks again! But, honestly, do you know what I'm looking forward to the most?" Sandy stopped and looked at Harriet, who shook her head. "Being able to pick up my three year old. It's amazing how much I miss the simple act of carrying my own son.. . ."  
  
The woman continued to speak as she resumed walking, but Harriet's feet had suddenly planted themselves firmly on the sidewalk and refused to move.  
  
"Oh, my God," she whispered aloud.  
  
Immediately the pieces clicked into place. *It all makes sense! She didn't lift the boxes this afternoon, she's been drinking tea instead of coffee, she hasn't been eating red meat, which everyone knows she loves. . . heck, even Bud noticed that she's been using the bathroom more during court, and he never notices anything! Oh, my God, Colonel MacKenzie is PREGNANT!!!*  
  
Harriet's grip on the stroller tightened, her mind racing. *But how can this be? The Colonel hasn't been dating anyone--* Suddenly, she remembered how the Colonel had gone straight to Commander Rabb for help with moving the file boxes.  
  
"OH, MY GOD!" Her eyes grew big as saucers.  
  
"Harriet? Is something wrong?"  
  
Blinking rapidly, she focused in on Sandy's concerned expression. "No, everything's fine." Harriet couldn't help the amazed grin that threatened to split her face. "It's wonderful, actually."  
  
Reassured that there was nothing to be worried about, Sandy returned the smile and the two women disappeared into the building.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
1230 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
The next morning, Mac strode into the break room and headed straight for the coffee maker. Gratitude flowed through her as she spotted the freshly brewed pot sitting on the warmer. Over the last few weeks, she'd been finding it more and more difficult to get up in the mornings. It had gotten to the point where she had finally broken down and purchased a simple alarm clock to keep next to her bed -- her internal alarm still functioned fine, but she didn't want to run the risk of oversleeping. This morning alone she'd hit the snooze button for nearly forty-five minutes. Out of habit, one hand reached for the carafe while the other grabbed for a nearby cup.  
  
"Um, didn't you give up coffee, ma'am?"  
  
From behind her, Harriet's soft reminder resonated throughout the room. Mac froze, realizing she'd been about to pour herself a cup, operating on autopilot alone. Her hand dropped to the counter and she turned around.  
  
"I've noticed you've been drinking a lot more tea lately," Harriet continued breezily as she stepped forward, holding up a small plastic grocery bag and ignoring Mac's instantly wary expression. "I brought this for you."  
  
"Thanks, Harriet." Mac reached for the bag cautiously. "What is it?" she asked, peering inside.  
  
"A sampler of different decaffeinated teas. I think it has chamomile, ginger peach, peppermint, plus a few others. There are some pretty good varieties. The chamomile and peppermint are good for calming an upset stomach."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
Harriet subdued a giggle at the 'deer-in-headlights' look that briefly flashed across Mac's face. *Good thing I didn't get the soda crackers, too,* she thought with a mental smirk. "You're welcome."  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" Turning back to the coffee maker, Mac reached for a Styrofoam cup and filled it from the hot water spigot.  
  
"I had a few things to take care of," Harriet replied ambiguously. Actually, she had come in early to give the Colonel the tea before the rest of the crew arrived for work. *But I'm not about to admit that to the Colonel!*  
  
"Me too. Thanks for the tea, Harriet."  
  
Laughing to herself, Harriet watched as Mac left the room, cup and tea in hand.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	19. Time's Up Chapter 19

A/N: Having been out of town all week, I didn't have nearly as much time (or energy) to work on this chapter as I would have liked. I can't guarantee that there won't be similar delays like this in the future -- I'll be out of town again for 2 weeks in March and 2 weeks in April -- but I appreciate your understanding and patience. Please know that I'm writing as fast as I can!!!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
1315 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
The wide door swung open heavily as the registered nurse led Mac and Harm into the examination room. Walking over to a cabinet, she pulled out a simple white robe and set it on the examining table.  
  
"You can leave your underwear on. The technician will be in shortly," the nurse instructed Mac before leaving the room in silence. Mac's eyes rested on the closed door for a second before her gaze met Harm's. She was finally going to have her first ultrasound -- the two of them had been nervously anticipating this appointment all week. Flashing a reassuring smile, she set her purse and cover on the chair in the corner.  
  
"You have to get undressed for this?" Harm asked warily as she began to unbutton her uniform. "I thought they only needed access to, you know, certain body parts."  
  
"They do," she chuckled, "but it's easier to get to 'those' body parts when they're not hidden underneath clothes. Besides, I don't want to get the jelly all over my uniform. It wouldn't befit a Marine. What would everyone at work say?" Shrugging out of her jacket, Mac laid it carefully over the back of the chair in the corner and deftly removed her tie. Her hands moving to the buttons of her blouse, Harm fought against the instinct to give her some privacy by turning his back. *It's not like you've never seen her naked before,* he admonished himself sharply. Folding his arms across his chest, he leaned back against the wall with studied ease.  
  
"The rumors would start flying, I'm sure. Although," his voice turned pensive, "I bet some of the women who have kids might be able to figure it out if they thought about it long enough."  
  
"Harriet's already onto us," Mac said nonchalantly.  
  
"What?" Staring as she eased the shirt off her shoulders and set it on the seat of the chair, Harm's jaw went momentarily slack. "What do you mean, she's 'onto us'?"  
  
"Exactly what you think I mean -- she's been dropping hints all over the place. Quite frankly, I'm surprised she hasn't come right out and asked me to confirm or deny." Glancing over at him, Mac stepped out of her shoes with a teasing smile. When she reached for the waistband of her skirt, however, Harm's gentlemanly nature kicked in and he involuntarily dropped his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Have you given any thought to what you'd like to do?" he asked, carefully examining a spot on the linoleum next to his foot. The sound of fabric rustling echoed through the room. "Harriet can be pretty persistent."  
  
"You always were the master of understatement," she laughed.  
  
"Mac, be serious."  
  
"I'm perfectly serious."  
  
"What are we going to do about Harriet?" he repeated, purposely ignoring the teasing in her tone. He rubbed the spot on the floor with the toe of one shoe.  
  
"Okay, okay." Mac's voice grew sober. "We may as well tell her and Bud, and get it over with."  
  
"Don't sound so enthusiastic."  
  
"Hey, you asked!" Harm opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "It's all right to look now. I'm decent."  
  
His gaze slid up her body as she hoisted herself up onto the examining table. Taking in the light cotton robe that was cinched loosely around her waist, for a moment Harm could do nothing but look at her. "Comfortable?" he finally asked.  
  
"Very." One eyebrow cocked saucily at his intent expression. Returning the look, Harm didn't speak when they were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door.  
  
"Colonel MacKenzie?" A young woman slipped through the doorway with an easy smile. "Good morning, ma'am, sir. My name is Nancy and I'll be performing your sonogram today," she greeted cheerfully. Setting the clipboard she carried atop the monitor next to the examination table, she extended her hand first to Mac and then Harm.  
  
"A pleasure."  
  
"Ma'am, if you'll lie back we can go ahead and get started."  
  
Complying, Mac scooted herself to the head of the table and laid down, while Harm stepped up next to her. Their hands came together reflexively as Nancy pulled a thin paper blanket up over Mac's legs and gently untied the robe, exposing Mac's abdomen.  
  
"This might be a little cold," the technician warned, reaching for a squirt bottle of clear gel. An instant later, the hiss of Mac's sharp intake of breath resonated through the room.  
  
"A little? Are you sure you don't keep that stuff refrigerated?" Mac accused with a nervous smile. Her grip on Harm's hand tightened.  
  
"It's room temperature, I swear," Nancy chuckled as she picked up the ultrasound wand and used it to rub the gel into Mac's skin. "But there *is* a twenty-six degree difference between room temperature and body temperature, which is why it feels like such a shock. Now, if you'll just direct your attention to the monitor..."  
  
Craning her neck, Mac's eyes focused in on the black and white picture that had appeared on the screen to her right. The droning of the technician's voice drifted into silence. A fleeting sense of panic washed over Mac as she struggled to make sense out of the grainy images. Then, unexpectedly, the rough lines began to transform into an identifiable likeness. Serenity and joy flooded into Mac's heart, momentarily stilling her ever-present internal clock. An interminable amount of time passed before it resumed ticking, and sound once again began to filter through.  
  
"... and this curve here is the fetus' spinal column," Nancy was saying, pointing towards a white line in the center of the monitor. She glanced over at the parents-to-be, who stared wordlessly at the image with identical expressions of wonder and awe.  
  
Harm's heart was in his throat. *That's our baby,* he marveled. Not for the first time, he found himself astonished by the knowledge that Sarah MacKenzie was carrying his child. His hand squeezed hers gently.  
  
"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"  
  
The words penetrated the haze of Harm's thoughts. Ripping his eyes away from the monitor, he stared blankly at Nancy for a moment before nodding slowly. From the table in front of him, Mac's eyes met his with mutual understanding. Nancy's lips curving upward with a knowing smile, she reached over and flipped the switch on the machine's speakers.  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled by the fast *whooshing* sound of blood being pumped through the baby's cardiovascular system. Recognition dawning, slow grins spread across Harm and Mac's features as they listened to the steady rhythm. His eyes stayed focused on hers as Harm lifted Mac's fingers to his lips for a soft, lingering kiss.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N #2: For those in the audience who live outside the U.S., room temperature and body temperature are considered 72.0 and 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit, respectively. 


	20. Time's Up Chapter 20

A/N: Wow – reviews! I have reviews! :-) Thanks to everyone for their feedback, and thanks to Fanfiction.net for getting the review/author alert issue fixed. It's nice to see that people are still reading this... I was a little worried there for a few days until I realized it was a site issue. *Phew!* (wiping sweat off my brow)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Saturday; 0023 Zulu; North of Union Station  
  
Mac stood at the kitchen island chopping fresh vegetables for the salad. Working her way through a red bell pepper, she glanced over towards where Harm was putting the finishing touches on the table.  
  
"The napkins look fine where they are," she teased, watching him frown at the piece of fabric he'd attempted to artfully display in one of the wine glasses. "Harm, it's just Bud and Harriet. They'll probably think we've gone to too much trouble as it is."  
  
"You're right," he conceded with a sigh. Folding the offending napkin, he placed it in the middle of the plate, as he'd done at the other three settings.  
  
"I usually am."  
  
"Oh, really? I could name a few times when you've been wrong," Harm countered jokingly. "But I'll be kind and let you think what you want."  
  
Mac smiled and turned her attention back to the task at hand. "Just a few? Considering how long we've known each other, Flyboy, I'll take that as a compliment." Chuckling, she scooped the chunks of pepper into one hand and dropped them deftly into the salad bowl.  
  
"There, all done." He took a step back to review his handiwork.  
  
"The table looks nice." Wiping her hands on a paper towel, Mac reached for the tongs. As she turned away from him, Harm slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms casually around her waist.  
  
"So do you," he murmured into her neck, placing a light kiss behind her ear. "Mmm, you smell good too."  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Mac asked shyly, surprised at his sudden behavior but enjoying herself nonetheless. This playful flirting was a facet of Harm's personality that she'd occasionally glimpsed, but never fully experienced. A shiver went up her spine at the feel of his teeth gently nibbling on the sensitive skin.  
  
"We should have Bud and Harriet over for dinner more often. I kind of like seeing your 'domestic' side."  
  
"And I like showing it."  
  
Sliding one hand up to her collar, Harm began to trail his lips across the nape of her neck while his other hand tightened on her waist.  
  
An instant later, his head snapped up at the sound of a knock on the front door. Heaving a sigh of resignation, he dropped his forehead momentarily onto Mac's shoulder before releasing her. "That would be Bud and Harriet."  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one with perfect timing," Mac commented wryly. Lifting his eyebrows in agreement, Harm shot her a look he hoped implied *to be continued* before crossing to the door. Remaining at the counter, Mac picked up the forgotten tongs and started tossing the salad as Harm greeted the Roberts' warmly.  
  
"Sir, ma'am," Harriet smiled as Bud followed her into the apartment.  
  
"What's this?" asked Harm, nodding to the bottle of bubbly Harriet carried.  
  
"We brought some sparkling grape juice."  
  
"Thank you, Harriet. Make yourselves at home." Taking the proffered bottle, Harm gestured towards the living room. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Water's fine for now, thanks. Wow, ma'am, something smells wonderful," Bud observed, settling down on the couch next to his wife. Harriet echoed the sentiment.  
  
"I was just telling her that myself, Bud." Harm grinned over at Mac, who shot him a veiled look.  
  
"Thanks, but I can only take credit for the salad."  
  
"What are Mattie and Jennifer up to this evening?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"They were heading to the mall and then to see a movie." Depositing the bottle of juice in the refrigerator door, Harm moved to pour some water for their guests. "I didn't ask which one."  
  
"I believe they were going to the new 'Princess Diaries' sequel," supplied Mac. Harm and Bud looked at each other.  
  
"Chick flick," they commented simultaneously. All four friends burst out into laughter. Handing water glasses to Harriet and Bud, Harm waited for Mac to join them. As she sat down in the chair adjacent to the sofa, he moved behind her.  
  
"Did you have any problems finding a babysitter?" Harm asked as he laid a hand on Mac's shoulder. The affection in the gesture was not lost on Harriet. "I know we pulled this together at the last minute."  
  
"No," Bud shook his head. "The teenager next door was willing to put up with A.J. and Jimmy for the evening. She did, however, insist on hazard pay."  
  
"Our godson is turning into quite the... *adventurer*, isn't he."  
  
"Very diplomatically put, ma'am," Bud chuckled.  
  
"Thank you, Bud."  
  
"Speaking of godchildren," Harm interrupted softly, "we have a favor to ask both of you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Well," he said, giving Mac's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "we were wondering..."  
  
"Would you be willing to serve as godparents to *our* son or daughter?" Mac finished, suddenly overwhelmed by happiness at finally being able to share their secret. "I'm due in March."  
  
His eyes going wide, Bud's fingers clamped tightly around his water glass. Harriet, on the other hand, merely broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Ma'am? Sir?" Bud stammered in disbelief.  
  
"We're having a baby," Harm confirmed with a huge smile, Mac reaching up and placing her hand atop of his. "Together."  
  
"I *knew* it!" exclaimed Harriet gleefully. "I just KNEW it!" All but leaping off the couch, she pulled Mac to her feet and enfolded her in a congratulatory hug. Mac's arms lifted involuntarily to return the embrace. Stunned by the intensity of Harriet's excitement, she exchanged a joyful look with Harm.  
  
Rising as well, Bud gaped incredulously as the sound of laughter filled the apartment. "What? How? What?!"  
  
"This is wonderful! Congratulations, sir!" Harriet beamed as she released Mac and turned to hug Harm.  
  
"Ma'am? Sir? How... I mean, I *know* how, but when did this... I mean, isn't it kind of sudden?" Bud babbled in apparent shock.  
  
"Not really, Bud," Harm informed him over Harriet's shoulder with a brief glance towards Mac. "We've actually been planning to do this for a while."  
  
Pulling away, Harriet kept one hand on Harm's shoulder as her gaze turned to Mac. "How long have the two of you been together?" she grinned happily.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Um," Mac's eyes fell to the floor, "we're not really *together*..."  
  
"Not in the way you think," emphasized Harm.  
  
"I don't understand," Bud frowned.  
  
"Well..." Harm took a deep breath, but Harriet interrupted.  
  
"You mean you're NOT getting married?"  
  
"Not in the foreseeable future," Mac confirmed gently. Trying to hide her disappointment, Harriet released Harm with a smile and moved to embrace her husband.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking... if you're not 'together', why are you having a baby?" Bud asked, having regained a measure of composure.  
  
Harm's lips curled upward as he met Mac's gaze. "It's a long story. Why don't we tell you over dinner? I wouldn't want to starve my Marine -- she tends to get grumpy when she goes without food for any extended length of time," he teased.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N #2: In case you were wondering, "The Princess Diaries 2" is supposed to be released sometime in August 2004 according to Yahoo Movies. 


	21. Time's Up Chapter 21

Spoilers: "People vs. SecNav"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Saturday; 0119 Zulu; North of Union Station  
  
"You're serious, sir?" Bud asked, his eyes widening as he set his fork down with a clatter. "Five years... wow, I can't believe the two of you actually went through with it."  
  
"BUD!"  
  
"It's all right, Harriet," Harm chuckled. Reaching for his glass, he caught Mac's soft smile and shot her a knowing look. "It *was* a pretty unique agreement, but since when have either of us done anything the traditional way? Pass the salt, please."  
  
Obliging, Mac handed him the shaker. She paused to take a sip of water. "Something the matter, Bud? You seem perplexed."  
  
"No, not at all, ma'am," he replied, snapping his eyes up to meet hers. "Sir, ma'am, what are you going to tell Admiral Chegwidden? I mean, aren't you worried about how this will affect your careers?"  
  
"We told the Admiral shortly after Mac's pregnancy was confirmed," Harm admitted. "He wasn't exactly thrilled, but at least he didn't go ballistic."  
  
"No, he just threatened to ship us off to Alaska," Mac said dryly, shooting Harm a sideways glance.  
  
"So *that* was what you were talking about," Harriet exclaimed, then smiled sheepishly at Mac and Harm's questioning stares. "You were chatting a little loudly about polar bears on your way through the bullpen, and the conversation seemed so strange that it stuck with me. It makes *a lot* more sense now."  
  
Harm grinned. "Anyway, he said he would see what he could do."  
  
"I believe his exact words were 'give me time to figure out how to handle this mess'," Mac coughed politely.  
  
Shrugging, Harm speared a piece of lasagna with his fork. "Same difference."  
  
"He's looking into it though, right? That's something."  
  
"Bud, you always were an optimist," Harm chuckled.  
  
Harriet looked across the table at Mac. "So, ma'am, how have you been feeling?" she asked, deliberately changing the subject.  
  
"Fine, I guess," Mac answered truthfully. "A little morning sickness on occasion, but nothing major. The tea you gave me has really helped."  
  
"I'm glad. I used to keep peanut butter crackers in my desk drawer for whenever I started to get queasy. They always seemed to do the trick."  
  
"Aside from the Admiral, have you told anyone else yet, sir?" Bud asked.  
  
"No, just you two." Shaking his head, Harm swallowed and looked at Mac.  
  
"What about Mattie and Jennifer? Or your mother and stepfather?"  
  
"We didn't want everyone at JAG to know before we were ready," he said, raising one eyebrow. "Remember when the Admiral punched out last year?"  
  
"I see your point, sir."  
  
"But sir, what about your mother?" pressed Harriet. "I would have imagined her to be among the first people you'd tell."  
  
"Well, normally she would be, but," Harm paused to take a sip of water, "she and Frank would probably hop the earliest flight out to Washington--"  
  
"Which would make things a little awkward with Mattie and Jennifer. That makes sense," nodded Harriet. "When are you planning to tell them?"  
  
Mac shot Harriet a sympathetic smile. "In a few weeks, once I'm past the first trimester," she said. "Just in case."  
  
The table fell silent for a few minutes while they enjoyed the meal. Then Bud unexpectedly raised his glass.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast," he said. His gaze traveled around the table to each of his three companions as they followed his lead. "To friends and family." The sounds of laughter and glasses clinking mingled, echoing warmly throughout the apartment.  
  
"To friends and family."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wednesday; 1630 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Stepping off the elevator in the direction of the bullpen, Mac was heading into her office when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Jennifer Coates weaving through the maze of desks.  
  
"Colonel, the Admiral would like to see you ASAP."  
  
"Did he say what it was about?"  
  
"No, ma'am, he didn't," Jennifer apologized.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Coates." Dropping the folder she'd been carrying onto her desk, Mac immediately headed for her CO's office. Knocking on the open door she could see the Admiral sitting at his desk. Harm was already standing at attention before him.  
  
"Come on in, Colonel," Chegwidden directed. "Nice of you to join us. Close the hatch, please." Obeying, Mac pulled up at attention next to Harm.  
  
"Reporting as ordered, sir."  
  
"At ease." Picking up two pieces of paper from the desk in front of him, the Admiral idly contemplated his senior attorneys before handing a page to each. He gave them a few minutes to read through the identical documents.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Those are letters from the SecNav," Chegwidden explained gruffly, leaning forward onto his elbows. "As I recall, Mr. Sheffield owes both of you for keeping him out of a Dutch prison."  
  
"The war crimes tribunal, sir?" Mac and Harm glanced at one another, then back at their CO. "I don't think I understand."  
  
"Colonel, not only did you and Commander Rabb successfully defend the Secretary of the Navy, you helped the United States save face among the 'civilized' nations of the world in the process. Therefore, based on your meritorious conduct at the Hague, the SecNav has granted special dispensation in the event that you two make any *legal* changes to your status. The letters you're holding are from the SecNav's office and will be added to your permanent files."  
  
"Wow, sir, I..." Uncharacteristically at a loss for words, Harm faltered as he and Mac returned the pages to Chegwidden. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Mac nodded in agreement. "We both appreciate your efforts, sir."  
  
"You're welcome." Removing his glasses and setting them down, the Admiral looked at Mac. "How have you been doing, Colonel? Everything all right, I hope?"  
  
"Yes, sir, so far I seem to be breezing through," she replied, relaxing at A.J.'s suddenly warm smile.  
  
"Glad to hear it. By the way, I couldn't help but notice Mr. Roberts carrying your briefcase for you yesterday morning." He squelched a laugh at the priceless sideways look Harm shot in Mac's direction. "I'm assuming he knows?"  
  
"He does, sir," she admitted. "We told Lieutenant Roberts and Lieutenant Sims this past weekend. She... figured it out, sir."  
  
This time he laughed openly. "I imagine she did. Have you informed anyone else that I should be aware of?"  
  
"No, sir," Harm answered respectfully.  
  
"Well, keep me in the loop. Now if you don't mind, I have some things to finish before my lunch meeting. Dismissed."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Heading for the door, Harm waited until they'd cleared the Admiral's line of sight before flashing Mac a broad flyboy grin. She heaved a sigh of relief and grinned back. Their biggest professional obstacle had been cleared -- neither would have to leave JAG anytime soon.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N: Since I'm neither a lawyer nor in the military, I don't know if the SecNav would have the power to grant that kind of waiver for Harm and Mac. Consider this another example of artistic liberty... I don't use it very often, so hopefully you'll forgive me! 


	22. Time's Up Chapter 22

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I owned them, I don't. There's nothing in this for me but the fun of writing about existing characters. Thanks for letting me play with your creations, DPB!  
  
Spoilers: If it's in an episode, it's considered fair game.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They make my life brighter when my day job has me living out of a hotel room for weeks at a time.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Wednesday; 1747 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
The hot and steamy days of Washington D.C. in August had finally given way to the cooler temperatures of September. Like others at JAG, Harriet and Mac had opted to take advantage of the fine weather by eating lunch outside on the patio in front of the building. Holding the door open for Harriet, Mac balanced her sandwich carton and drink before following the lieutenant over to an unoccupied table.  
  
"Something wrong, ma'am?" Harriet asked as she watched her friend's normally graceful figure slide awkwardly into a seat.  
  
Glancing around as she leaned forward to open the plastic container, Mac's voice took on a confidential tone. "Not really... it's just that my skirts have started getting uncomfortably tight," she divulged quietly, struggling to find the right words. "It's incredibly annoying to have anything across my waistline. I don't know how to explain it... it feels like... like..."  
  
"Ma'am, don't worry. Believe it or not, I know exactly what you mean. Rubber bands."  
  
"Rubber bands? I don't follow."  
  
"They're great for helping to relieve some of the sensitivity," Harriet advised as Mac bit into her sandwich. "You'd be surprised how much breathing room you can get just by looping a rubber band through the buttonhole and around the button... Voila! Instant elastic waistband. Oh, and when I was pregnant I wore Bud's pants whenever I could. That is, I did until I was ready to buy maternity clothes."  
  
At that, Mac laughed. "The Admiral might have a problem with me wearing Harm's pants into work."  
  
"He and Harm both," Harriet agreed with a giggle. "I was actually referring to when you're off-duty. Even if you wanted to wear Harm's pants at the office, you couldn't -- they're the wrong color, remember?"  
  
"As if I could forget!"  
  
Their laughter eventually tapering off, the women fell silent while they ate. After a bit, Mac let out a small chuckle. "Well, at least I'm finally getting used to waking up to pee in the middle of the night. But I still feel tired all the time. Does it ever go away?" Harriet nodded.  
  
"Look at it this way -- you'll be prepared for those two A.M. feedings! Trust me, you'll be grateful when the baby starts sleeping through the night."  
  
Mac smiled. "I'm sure I will."  
  
Taking a sip of her drink, Harriet continued. "The good news is that you'll actually have more energy during the second trimester. Being tired during the first and third trimesters is Mother Nature's way of keeping you healthy. The first few months it's to help prevent miscarrying, and then later it's to keep you from going into labor too soon. You'll feel *much* better in the middle, though, so--"  
  
"Excuse me, Colonel, Lieutenant," a deep voice interrupted. "May I join you?" While Harriet had been talking, Sturgis Turner had quietly approached the table. He looked between the two women, his expression indicating that he'd caught at least the tail end of their conversation. Mac was abruptly aware of just how close he was standing and her heart began to race nervously. *Oh, God. He heard!* was all she could think.  
  
"Of course, Commander," Harriet invited, motioning to a vacant chair. "Tables out here seem to be in short supply today."  
  
"Thank you, Harriet."  
  
Harriet glanced fleetingly at Mac while Sturgis sat down. Immediately she began gathering up what remained of her meal, instinctively knowing that Mac would want to speak with Sturgis alone.  
  
"You know what? I just remembered that the Admiral asked me to have a report ready for him by this afternoon. Enjoy your lunch, sir, ma'am." Pushing back from the table with a smile she grabbed her things and scurried away before either of her companions could react.  
  
Mac picked at the edges of her sandwich, unable to meet Sturgis' questioning gaze. Finally gathering her courage, she asked, "Okay, how much of that did you hear?"  
  
"Enough to know there's something you haven't told me." He'd actually wondered what was going on with Mac for a few weeks, ever since she'd gotten sick at Beltway Burger on their return trip from Annapolis. She and Harm had seemingly gotten closer over the summer, and lately Harm had taken to hovering around her like a papa hen. Sturgis' suspicions hadn't been confirmed, however, until just now. Leaning back in the chair, he folded his arms across his chest and smiled at her. "Spill it, Mac."  
  
She looked around at the other personnel out on the patio before hesitantly turning her eyes to his. "Would you mind waiting until tomorrow? Harm's not expected back from Pax River until sometime this evening. We wanted to tell you together in private, before we make the public announcement," she said quietly.  
  
"Mac, you're stalling."  
  
*Damn, am I that transparent?* For a few moments she deliberated on what to say, internally debating whether to wait for Harm or to just go ahead and tell Sturgis now. Knowing that he could be trusted to keep the news of her pregnancy to himself, she reluctantly decided to tell him now. *Harm would understand,* she thought as she cocked a teasing eyebrow at her colleague. "Okay. Since we both know you can keep a secret..." A sweet smile blossomed over her features. "I'm expecting."  
  
"And Harm's gonna be a daddy," Sturgis added softly, breaking into a grin. "When are you due?"  
  
"End of March."  
  
"Mac, this is wonderful news! I assume this means you've finally told Harm how you feel?"  
  
When she didn't immediately answer, he stroked his chin thoughtfully. It was a gesture he usually kept reserved for the courtroom when facing an uncooperative witness. Mac fought the urge to squirm under his penetrating gaze. Taking a deep breath, she admitted, "No, I haven't. Not yet." As briefly as possible, she gave Sturgis the truncated version of the deal she and Harm had made after Little A.J.'s birth.  
  
Sturgis pondered her words. "Do you still love him?" he asked. "A lot has happened over the last two and a half years."  
  
"You certainly don't pull any punches, do you," Mac said wryly, reaching for her drink. "But to answer your question... Yes, I still love him."  
  
"Then what's holding you back?"  
  
"Sturgis--"  
  
"Mac, at the risk of interfering, you should know that Harm cares for you very, very deeply. I think you need to tell him what's in your heart, because his reaction might surprise you."  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but Sturgis held up his hand. "Now, I *know* that you and Harm are very much committed to each other. It's pretty obvious to anyone who's ever seen the two of you together. But, Mac, you're having a CHILD together. Don't you think it's in the baby's best interest for you to finally admit that commitment in public? Make it more official?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep bringing up marriage?" Exasperation crept into Mac's voice as she leaned forward. "First Harriet and Bud, then the Admiral, and now you--"  
  
"I didn't say anything about marriage, Mac," Sturgis interrupted smoothly. "You did."  
  
"But, you just said--"  
  
"No, I said that you and Harm might want to make that commitment public. Mac, it's one thing to privately agree to raising a child together. But people are bound to start asking questions when you announce your pregnancy."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Look, both you and Harm are honorable, exemplary individuals. No one will doubt for an instant that you have anything but the best of intentions for this child. However, up until this point you haven't been in any kind of romantic relationship. The two of you having a baby together is going to catch a lot of people by surprise." Sturgis sighed. "All I'm saying is that you need to consider what kind of image you want to present to the outside world."  
  
"Yeah, well, we're still working on that," Mac murmured.  
  
Realizing from her shell-shocked expression that he probably wouldn't be able to get further today, Sturgis immediately backed off. Besides, he fully expected to have a similar conversation with Harm when he got back to Washington.  
  
"Feel up to talking about the Whittier case instead?" Sturgis asked, switching gears. "That was actually what I'd come over to discuss with you in the first place."  
  
"Absolutely." Instantly, Mac transformed from unsure expectant mother into the no-holds-barred prosecuting attorney Sturgis knew so well. "I take it this means your client has agreed to accept our offer?" she smirked.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	23. Time's Up Chapter 23

Wednesday; 0029 Zulu; Mac's Apartment; Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
  
The keys jangled in the lock as Mac pushed open her front door. With a sigh, she dropped her briefcase in front of the armoire before moving into the bedroom to change out of her uniform. It had been a long day. On top of her normally heavy workload, she'd found the unexpected discussion with Sturgis mentally exhausting.  
  
A few minutes later she emerged wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of unzipped, unbuttoned old jeans. Heading for the kitchen she made a beeline for the junk drawer, exclaiming triumphantly when she found what she wanted. She had just looped the rubber band through the buttonhole of her jeans and around the metal button when her cell phone rang out in the living room.  
  
Catching a glimpse of Harm's mobile number on the caller ID as she picked up the phone, Mac grinned. "Hey, stranger."  
  
"Mac," the familiar voice carried over the line. "I tried you at home about twenty minutes ago but got the machine. Everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine." Looking down with a smile, she patted the rubber band at her waist, pleased by her own success. "I've only been home for about fifteen minutes. How was Pax River?"  
  
"I'm just now hitting the road back to Washington."  
  
"Why so late?"  
  
"My last interview didn't wrap up until about nineteen hundred." She heard him chuckle. "They had a problem tracking down the final witness."  
  
"Uh-oh. What happened?"  
  
"Apparently, he accidentally fell into the trunk of a friend's car while loading in some suitcases and then somehow managed to lock himself in. It took the NAS MPs three hours to find him."  
  
"Sounds like a reliable witness," Mac snickered.  
  
"Fortunately, I doubt this one's going to need to go to trial," he commented. "Why they thought they needed a senior attorney for this is beyond me."  
  
At that, Mac laughed. "Harm, the Admiral was probably thinking more about your aviation experience than legal skills when he assigned you to investigate."  
  
"You always were an optimist. How'd your day go?  
  
Mac plopped down onto the sofa, tucking her feet up underneath her. "I had an interesting discussion with Sturgis over lunch."  
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
"Let's just say that he overheard me talking with Harriet."  
  
The other end went silent for a few long seconds before Harm finally found his voice. "So Sturgis knows?"  
  
"Sturgis knows."  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
"Frankly, he didn't seem all that surprised..." Mac trailed off as she heard the sound of a horn blaring on Harm's end of the conversation.  
  
"Sorry, some idiot cut in front of me. Could you repeat that, please?"  
  
"Sturgis didn't appear surprised when I told him. Harm, listen, I don't want to keep you on your cell phone while you're driving. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"You're right," he agreed. "Have a good night."  
  
"See you in the morning. Drive safely."  
  
"I will. G'night, Marine."  
  
"G'night, Sailor."  
  
Ending the call, Mac set the phone down on the coffee table. For a moment she remained seated on the couch, contemplating some of the things Sturgis had told her earlier that afternoon. 'The two of you having a baby together is going to catch a lot of people by surprise... ...up until this point you haven't been in any kind of romantic relationship... ...do you still love him?' The words jumbled up in her mind. What on earth would she and Harm tell people? Sturgis was right when he said they'd have to put on some kind of united front, demonstrate their commitment publicly. But how?  
  
Her concentration was broken when her stomach began to growl. "Sounds like someone wants food," she remarked, glancing downward and laying a hand on her abdomen. Rising from the sofa, her soft laughter echoed as she padded into the kitchen to make some dinner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thursday; 1242 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Locking the 'Vette, Harm picked up his briefcase and headed through the parking lot towards the building. As he neared the front door, he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Sturgis smiled as he caught up with his old friend. "I understand from Mac that congratulations are in order."  
  
Grinning widely, Harm shifted his briefcase to his other arm and shook Sturgis' extended hand. "Thanks. I wanted to tell you myself, but..." He trailed off, belatedly recognizing that they were standing in a highly public place. "Listen, can we continue this up in my office?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I've got a packed schedule starting at 0800. How about a game of one-on-one after work instead?"  
  
"You're on. But I'm warning you now, you'd better be prepared to lose."  
  
"That'll be the day," Sturgis snorted as he pushed past Harm into the building. Raising an eyebrow, Harm turned and disappeared through the doorway as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
0132 Zulu; McMurphy's; Washington D.C.  
  
The room was already filling with patrons when Sturgis and Harm entered the establishment. Having changed into civilian attire after their game, the two men were enthusiastically arguing over who had actually won as they crossed the crowded floor over to the bar.  
  
"C'mon, Sturgis," Harm said pointedly as they slid onto neighboring stools. "I would have made that last shot if you hadn't fouled me."  
  
"Fouled you? When was the last time you had your head examined? That was a legitimate block and you know it." Gesturing, Sturgis caught the bartender's attention. "Face it Harm, you make a better lawyer than you do a referee. You wouldn't recognize a foul if it came up and smacked you in the face."  
  
"Tell that to my ribs. I'm going to have one hell of a bruise tomorrow," he winced, rubbing his side tenderly as the bartender approached.  
  
Placing their orders, it wasn't until after the publican had left to get the two beers that Sturgis looked back over at Harm. "So, Mattie was okay with you ditching her to hang out with an old timer like me, huh?" Harm nodded mutely. Seeing an opportunity, Sturgis continued before his friend could say anything. "Harm, if I haven't said so before, I admire the way you've been looking after her. I can't even imagine what kind of a challenge this must have been for you. Becoming a parent overnight would be hard on anyone."  
  
"It hasn't been easy," Harm admitted, picking up the bottle the bartender placed in front of him. "I hope I've done the right thing, taking on a fifteen year-old girl with an adult-size load of emotional baggage."  
  
"Second thoughts?"  
  
"No, not exactly," he shook his head. "I'm just beginning to realize how much I have yet to learn. Don't get me wrong -- I love being there for Mattie. I'm proud of her for who she is and what she's accomplished. But to be frank, I can't help but wonder what I missed not being there for her first fifteen years. Her first steps, teaching her to ride a bicycle, seeing her off on her first day of school..." He paused, taking a sip of beer. "I'd always figured that someday I would have children of my own. Acting as Mattie's guardian has only strengthened my desire to guide and influence a child from birth."  
  
"So you think having a baby now is going to make you a better parent?"  
  
"No, I want those first fifteen years. And I want them with Mac."  
  
"Well, it looks like you're going to get them." Nursing his drink, Sturgis fell silent for a moment. "Harm, how do you and Mac plan on explaining this to the general public? You must have given some thought to how people will react."  
  
"Honestly? We were so worried about those close to us, like the Admiral and Mattie, that we haven't really talked about what to say to everyone else."  
  
"Well, you ought to consider what you're going to tell everyone. Mac's pregnancy is going to catch people off guard. You two have worked together closely over the years, but if you don't handle this situation carefully folks may start to wonder just *how* close you actually were."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Buddy, the last thing you want is to walk down the hall and hear some petty officer in the copy room whispering, 'Yeah, I heard they got drunk one night and he knocked her up!' You know how ruthless scuttlebutt can be." Sturgis sighed. "All I'm saying is that you and Mac need to be prepared. Not everyone is going to look favorably on this, unfortunately."  
  
Harm nodded reluctantly and looked down at his watch. "As much as I hate to admit it, you've got a point. Look, it's getting late and I promised Mac I'd stop by her place tonight."  
  
"Didn't see her much today, huh?"  
  
"Nope." Sliding off the stool, Harm tossed a few bills onto the bar to cover the cost of the beer. "The Admiral had her busy with staff issues most of the day. We kept passing like ships in the night."  
  
"See you tomorrow, then."  
  
"Tomorrow." Grinning farewell, Harm disappeared into the throng of people, leaving Sturgis alone with his thoughts. He lifted the bottle to his lips. From what he could see, Mac and Harm were heading in the right direction but still needed someone to give each an occasional nudge along. *Well*, he mused to himself, *The ball is in their court. I've done what I can, for now.*  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	24. Time's Up Chapter 24

0300 Zulu; Mac's Apartment; Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
  
"Haley... Hallie... Hannah..."  
  
Mac flipped the page as she burrowed deeper down into the sofa. Reading the next name on the list, she snorted in amusement. "Harmony? Ugh, there's no way would I ever call you 'Harmony'. Besides, your daddy's ego is big enough already. Wouldn't want to encourage him, now would we?" she mused, rubbing a hand across her tummy.  
  
On her way home from work that afternoon she'd impulsively picked up the book of baby names while waiting in the grocery store checkout line. So far she'd found a number of the suggestions to be highly entertaining. Grinning to herself, she read several more names out loud before the sound of a knock on the door echoed through the apartment. With a sigh, she set the book on the coffee table and flipped off the blanket she'd wrapped around her legs. Rising from her warm cocoon, she made her way across to the front door and gave a perfunctory glance through the peephole.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late," Harm apologized as she opened the door. "Sturgis and I stopped at McMurphy's for a beer after the game."  
  
"No big deal. Truth be told, it throws me off when you're actually on time." Flashing him a teasing smile, Mac returned to her seat on the couch. Harm closed the door behind him and shrugged out of his jacket as he followed her into the living room.  
  
"Easy on the insults, Jarhead. Are those new slippers? I don't think I've ever seen them before." He motioned towards the large fuzzy panda bears she wore on her feet.  
  
"Thanks," she said dryly, drawing the blanket back around her. "They were Chloe's, but I stole them because they're warm. So, how did the game go? Did Sturgis kick your six again?"  
  
"Maaacc..."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  
He fell back into a chair. "I lost by one lousy point," he complained. "Sturgis tackled me just as I was going for the shot."  
  
"Tackled you?"  
  
"Yeah, he thought he was playing NFL football instead of a friendly game of hoops."  
  
"Got his sports mixed up, huh?"  
  
"You know Sturgis, always competitive." Harm glanced away for a moment. Then blinking, his eyes once again met hers. "Actually, Mac, he brought something to my attention that I think we may want to talk about."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, he pointed out that a lot of people might not understand why we're having this baby," Harm began. "I mean, we discussed how to tell the Admiral, Bud and Harriet, Mattie and Jennifer..."  
  
"... but we've never really talked about how we're going to explain it to everyone else," Mac finished for him.  
  
"Sturgis mentioned it to you too?"  
  
"At lunch yesterday," she nodded. "He said he knows that we're both committed to each other, but that it's not necessarily apparent to everyone. His suggestion was for us to make that commitment 'public'."  
  
"'Public?' What exactly did he mean by that?"  
  
Sighing, Mac pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. "He didn't spell it out, but the point was that people might have difficulty accepting this situation since you and I have never been romantically involved."  
  
"He really said that?" Harm's expression turned pensive as he rubbed a finger across his lips. "When I spoke with him tonight, he was arguing about how we'd have to walk a fine line to avoid unpleasant rumors. He's right, Mac. People will speculate unless we give them an explanation right from the get-go."  
  
"I know. As he so eloquently phrased it, we have to make it clear that we have good and honorable intentions towards this baby. Explain that this is a planned pregnancy and not the result of impropriety on either of our parts. You and I both garner a certain level of respect from the Navy and Marines, and what we tell the general public will certainly have a direct bearing on our reputations and appearance of integrity. Plus, it has to be something everyone will believe." She smiled. "Somehow I doubt they'd buy the story of two successful military attorneys having a baby together as a result of a deal made on a handshake five years earlier."  
  
Harm chuckled. "Yeah, well, we don't have to reveal *all* the sordid details." He paused for a moment. "Harriet and Bud already know the truth. What did you tell Sturgis?"  
  
"The whole story," she admitted. "A summarized version, certainly, but he knows the truth as well."  
  
"Okay. I think the deal itself shouldn't be part of the general explanation. Need-to-know and close friends only. Agreed?"  
  
"Cool beans," Mac nodded. "I agree. Go on."  
  
"Cool beans?" Bemused, Harm raised an eyebrow at her. "Where did you pick *that* up?"  
  
Mac chuckled. "It's from college. I must be regressing. Don't worry, I'm still with you."  
  
"Okay, then," Harm muttered, shaking his head. "We should reinforce how close our friendship has been over the years..."  
  
"...that we're both getting older..." Mac added.  
  
"... and how we would trust the other with our lives."  
  
"We already have. On a number of occasions," she said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes, we have." Memories of Russia, Afghanistan, and Paraguay flashed through each of their minds. An awkward silence filled the room, and Harm shook his head in frustration. "This is going to be tough, isn't it." His eyes dropped to his hands, the stillness suddenly overwhelming. Mulling the situation over in his mind, after a few minutes he sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes came up to meet hers.  
  
"All right," he began slowly. "I've got an idea of how we could handle this, but hear me out before you shoot it down. Okay?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"When we first agreed to go through with the deal back in May, do you remember the discussion we had about alternative living arrangements for after the baby was born?"  
  
"As I recall, the plan was for you to sleep on my sofa until the baby was old enough for us to share joint custody." Mac frowned as she wondered where Harm was going with this.  
  
"Well, my idea involves speeding up the timetable." His voice was deceptively casual, belying the significance of what he was proposing. "I think we should move in together before we make the announcement. What do you say?"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	25. Time's Up Chapter 25

0329 Zulu; Mac's Apartment; Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
  
Mac's eyes were instantly ablaze. "What?!"  
  
"Take it easy, Marine." Although outwardly calm, Harm found himself fighting down a wave of anxiety. "I'd appreciate your listening to what I have to say before passing judgment," he said carefully. He hoped she would go for this.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she forced herself to relax. He was right -- the least she could do was hear his suggestion before snapping at him. "I'm sorry. Please, continue."  
  
"Thanks." He glanced down at his hands. "Now, we both know that a lot of rumors will fly once word gets out we're having a baby. You said it yourself: how many people are going to buy the story about a deal made between old friends? People's imaginations will be in overdrive, speculating how long we've been secretly dating, sleeping together, whatever. However," he raised one finger with a smile, "even though we may not be able to stop the gossip mill from turning, I think we can at least minimize the damage by putting on a unified front."  
  
"And moving in together now would accomplish that how, exactly?"  
  
"Mac, when we go public, what do you think the reaction is going to be? I hate to say this, but people are most likely going to assume you became pregnant by accident. The fact that this was an intentional pregnancy won't even cross their minds. We need to do something that will demonstrate our commitment to raising this child in friendship, something that will show everyone how much time and effort we've spent planning for this. If they see that we've taken steps to be in this together as friends, then we may just stop the scuttlebutt before it has a chance to start."  
  
"Harm, I don't know--"  
  
"C'mon, Mac. How are people supposed to believe we're committed if we're living on opposite sides of town? Besides, you're not the only one here who wants to give this child the love and attention it deserves. Living apart only makes it that much harder for me to be here for you and the baby. We've been spending practically every evening together anyway..." The words lingered between them. Watching her carefully, Harm wondered what Mac was thinking. Her neutral expression didn't reveal much.  
  
"Okay, I see your logic," she finally conceded. "But the original deal was only for you to stay here temporarily after the baby was born. If you were to move in now, that would mean an additional six months of the two of us living together in a one bedroom apartment. I can't very well ask you to sleep on my couch the whole time." Her eyes widened, realizing too late what her words had unintentionally implied. "I mean, do you honestly think that would be good for your back?" she covered quickly.  
  
Harm chuckled silently as he settled back into the chair. "I actually had something else in mind. When Mattie first moved in I had contacted a real estate agent about two bedroom homes in the Falls Church area. But then Coates agreed to be Mattie's roommate--"  
  
"And finding a house dropped down on the list of priorities."  
  
"Quit finishing my sentences," he grinned. "The realtor called this afternoon to see if I was still looking for a place." Leaning forward again, a note of hopefulness crept into his voice. "What do you say, Marine? Are you up to going house hunting with me?"  
  
Shifting underneath the blanket, she cocked an eyebrow at him. "When did you have in mind?"  
  
"You mean you'll do it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it," she nodded. "But we'd better start looking ASAP if we want to find a place before we make the big announcement. Our little secret will only stay hidden for another couple of weeks, I'm afraid."  
  
"Then why don't we give her a call right now?" Thrilled, he grinned in her direction as he stood and reached for his jacket.  
  
"Wait a minute," Mac interrupted. "Don't you think that two bedrooms might be a little tight, given the circumstances?"  
  
Harm sighed with relief. For a split second he'd been unexpectedly afraid she had changed her mind. "What, you mean you don't want to share?" he joked, eyeing her thoughtfully. *Of course, I wouldn't object if you did!*  
  
Mac glared at him pointedly.  
  
"Alright then," he chuckled, "if sharing is out of the question, how many bedrooms do you think we'll need?" He picked up the jacket and pulled out his wallet.  
  
She gave it some thought. "I'd say four at the very least: one each for me, you, Mattie and the baby."  
  
"Four?" he asked, eyes widening as he turned towards her. "Mac, do you know how much four bedroom houses go for in Falls Church? No offense, but a home that size is a little out of my price range."  
  
"*Your* price range? Between the two of us we should be able to afford a home big enough to fit all of us comfortably."  
  
"Mac, I don't want you to feel like you need to offer--"  
  
She stared at him incredulously. "Harm, whatever happened to putting on a united front, and to raising this child together in friendship? You should know me better than to think I would make you pay for all of this by yourself." A soft smile graced her face as she added, "Besides, it is the twenty-first century. How about it, Sailor? Want to go halves on a house?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Stepping around the coffee table, Harm sat next to her on the sofa and gently gripped her hand.  
  
"Go ahead and make the call, Flyboy," she said with a reassuring squeeze. Returning her smile, Harm retrieved the agent's card from his wallet and picked up the phone. Mac watched as he dialed the number.  
  
A few moments later, he straightened up. "Hello, Eileen? This is Harmon Rabb, returning your call..." Overwhelmed by curiosity Mac scooted closer to Harm, moving so that her ear was right next to the receiver. It wasn't perfect, but this way she had a better shot of hearing what the real estate agent had to say.  
  
"Yes... ...I'd like to start looking at houses larger than what we'd originally talked about... ...Terrific... ...Yes, four bedrooms... ...Hmn, good question. Just a minute." Turning slightly, he placed his free hand over the mouthpiece. "How many baths do you think we'd need?" he whispered to Mac.  
  
"At least two. Preferably three."  
  
Repeating the information into the phone, Harm was suddenly acutely aware of how near Mac's mouth was to his. Distracted by the scent of her perfume, he struggled to concentrate on what the realtor was asking him. "This weekend?" he asked, glancing at Mac for confirmation. She nodded. "Yes, this weekend will be fine... ...All right, we'll see you Saturday. Thanks again, Eileen." Turning off the handset, his attention turned involuntarily to the beautiful woman sitting beside him.  
  
"She'll email over a new list of houses first thing in the morning," he said absently, his gaze fixing on Mac's lips as one hand dropped lightly to her knee. Lowering his head, their lips brushed in the gentlest of kisses before Mac pulled away.  
  
"What else did Eileen have to say?" she asked quietly.  
  
Somewhat startled, Harm shook his head slightly in an effort to bring himself back to the present. "Um, she suggested that we go over the list beforehand and let her know which properties we'd like to see. She's going to meet us at her office at 0900 on Saturday morning."  
  
"Okay," agreed Mac. "We really need to make a decision about Mattie and your mother."  
  
"I know." He sighed and peeked at his watch. "Mac, it's late and you should be in bed. You need your rest. We can work out the rest of the details tomorrow."  
  
As if on cue, she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "All right, Sailor, I'll give you this round. But we *will* continue this discussion in the morning." Standing, she padded over to the door while Harm grabbed his jacket.  
  
"See you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Bright and early." She smiled sleepily as the door swung open. "Drive safely."  
  
"I will. Goodnight, Mom." Then, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he disappeared into the hallway outside. Closing the door behind her, Mac laid her head for a moment against the paneled frame before flipping the deadbolt lock.  
  
"Goodnight, Dad" she whispered into the empty room.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	26. Time's Up Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry for the delay... My employer sent me down to Mexico this past week and I didn't have my computer handy (plus it's very hard to write longhand when you've been working 12-14 hour days). Thanks for all the reviews -- please keep them coming!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Saturday; 2143 Zulu; Prescott's Home Style Eatery; Washington D.C.  
  
After touring the last home on Eileen's list, Harm and Mac stopped to compare notes and grab a bite to eat. Now, less than an hour later, they sat at the large round table in the corner of the main dining room methodically sorting the MLS printouts into two basic piles: one of homes that merited further discussion and one of those that didn't. Picking up the last MLS sheet, Mac glanced at it before handing it to Harm.  
  
"What about this one? It has possibilities."  
  
"Which one's that?" he asked, eyes skimming down the page. Recognizing the house, he grimaced. "Mac, the place was filthy. If the owners don't bother cleaning the house before it's shown to prospective buyers, doesn't that say something to you about their maintenance habits?" He tossed the page onto the discard pile.  
  
"If they take the appliances with them, who cares if the stove hasn't been cleaned in more than a decade? Besides, I liked the floor plan. And you said yourself that the structure appeared sound."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if something significant cropped up in the home inspection." He scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "Nothing we looked at really stood out to me. What a way to waste a perfectly good Saturday."  
  
Sipping her water, Mac hesitated. "Are you sure this is really what you want?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Harm, getting a house together is an awfully big step. I think we agree that having both of us under one roof would be in the baby's best interest, but aren't you worried about how this is going to affect other aspects of your life?"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Mattie, for one. Family Services may very well view our cohabitating as setting a bad example, having a negative influence. I highly doubt any social worker would understand two heterosexual adults -- who have never dated each other, mind you -- having a child and sharing a home. And speaking of dating, you're an intelligent, attractive, single man who is fantastic in the... courtroom," she said, catching the slip just in time. "What about your love life? You deserve better than--"  
  
"Mac." Interrupting, Harm leaned forward and reached across the table to grasp her hand gently in his. "I am *not* having second thoughts about the house. I appreciate your concern, but the truth is, I'm not interested in getting involved with someone else. The three most important people in my life are you, Mattie, and this baby. Nothing anyone can say, including Family Services, will ever change that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Squeezing her fingers reassuringly, he nodded before giving her his best mega-watt grin. "So you think I'm attractive, huh?"  
  
"I guess. In an arrogant, 'flyboy' sort of way," she chuckled, relaxing. "Why don't we give Eileen a call? We'll need to schedule second showings if we want Mattie to see the homes that made it to the semi-finals."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sunday; 1526 Zulu; Mattie and Jennifer's Apartment; North of Union Station  
  
With an exaggerated sigh, Mattie looked at the flashcard Jennifer held in her outstretched hand. It was blank except for one bold word: TENER  
  
"Tengo, tienes, tiene, tenemos, tienen."  
  
"Good. Now can you use it in a sentence?" Shuffling the pile of cards, Jen smiled slyly. Mattie flopped back onto the couch with a groan.  
  
"Yo tengo mucho hambre. Come on, Jen, I'm *starving*. Can't we do this after lunch?"  
  
"No more food until you're done with vocab. This would go faster if you didn't keep stopping for snack breaks." Just as she was about to show the teenager another card, a knock sounded on the front door and Harm poked his head into the room.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted. Pushing the door open, he leaned casually against the jamb. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Estamos estudiando español," Jennifer said with a stern look towards her roommate. "Ms. Grace has a Spanish test in the morning and we still have to go over her vocabulary list."  
  
"And she's being a slave driver." Sticking out her tongue, Mattie tossed a pillow in Jen's direction.  
  
"Ah, I see. Do you ladies care to join us for a late breakfast? I made pancakes."  
  
"Your famous buttermilk pancakes? I am *so* there!" Mattie said gleefully as she scrambled off the couch and headed for the door. Not only was this the perfect excuse to get out of studying, Harm was a great cook despite all his protests to the contrary. "Did you make waffles too?"  
  
"Yes, I made waffles too," he teased as they made the short trip down the hall to his loft. "I thought I'd give my girls an assortment of breakfast delights."  
  
Following Mattie past Harm into the apartment, Jennifer wasn't surprised to see Colonel MacKenzie sitting at the island enthusiastically attacking a syrup-laden waffle. She and the Commander had certainly been spending a lot of time together lately out of the office. Ever since that first 'date', which Mac had so adamantly insisted was not really a date, Jennifer had wondered if the two senior officers had begun seeing each other romantically. Their professional relationship at JAG appeared unaffected, but living in the adjacent apartment Jennifer often saw them together outside of the office. All evidence seemed to suggest a deeper involvement than simply friendship.  
  
"Hi guys, come on in and help yourselves. There's plenty to go around."  
  
"Wow Harm, this looks great! You made everything yourself?" Mattie complimented as she and Jennifer sat down and started filling their plates.  
  
"Mac helped a little." Grinning, he crossed over to the refrigerator and pulled out an unopened carton of orange juice. "Actually, there's something we want to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay. You talk, we'll eat."  
  
"Fair enough," Harm laughed. Setting two glasses down on the island before him, he opened the juice container. "Mac and I have been friends for a long time. We've been through a lot together over the years, seen each other through both good times and bad--"  
  
"Tell us something we don't know."  
  
"Mattie, don't talk with your mouth full. Anyway, despite all that's happened in our lives since we first met, Mac and I have remained... close. Even when we weren't on speaking terms, we stayed good friends. I can't explain it, and I don't think Mac can either." Seeing her confirming nod, he took a deep breath. "A few years ago, right before I returned to active flight status, Mac and I made a pact."  
  
"What kind of a pact?"  
  
Pouring juice into the glasses, Harm answered. "At the time we were both wondering if we would ever have the opportunity to have families of our own. What I mean to say is that we were getting older and our prospects for having kids was diminishing. Basically, we agreed to have a child together if neither of us was involved with someone else in five years."  
  
"Seriously? That is *so* cool!" Mattie's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. However, a moment later she shot him a quizzical look. "But didn't you tell me you went back to flying in 1999? Harm, it's been five years."  
  
"More than, actually," he replied, passing her a glass.  
  
"I don't understand. You mean to tell us that you and Mac are planning to have a baby together? When is this happening?" Taking a swig of juice, Mattie glanced at an equally bewildered Jennifer.  
  
"According to my doctor, I'm due March 29th."  
  
Startled by Mac's admission, Mattie reflexively inhaled her orange juice and began coughing violently. The next few moments were reigned by chaos as Harm rushed to Mattie's side and began pounding on her back. In the meantime, Jennifer's mind was in overdrive. Her suspicions about the Colonel and Commander's dating status had been one thing, but a *baby*? Never in a million years!  
  
Finally, as the spasms started to ease Mattie looked apologetically up at Harm. "Wow... I don't know... what to say," she coughed. Wiping her watering eyes with the back of one hand, her eyes darted from Harm over to Mac. "A baby? Really?" Mac nodded with a joyful smile.  
  
"Congratulations ma'am, sir," Jennifer grinned. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks, Jen. We're pretty excited." Relieved that Mattie had stopped sputtering, Harm took a step backward. "There's one more thing you both need to know about."  
  
"You're having twins?"  
  
"The ultrasound only detected one heartbeat, so I think we're safe for the moment," Mac chuckled.  
  
"Okay then, I give up."  
  
Meeting Mattie and Jennifer's questioning gazes, Harm dove right in. "Mac and I want to raise this child together, so we've started looking at houses. Jennifer, I know this puts you in a rather awkward position since I talked you into the current living arrangements in the first place. With your apartment on a month-to-month lease, you're more than welcome to take the loft. That way you can have a real social life for a change."  
  
"Sir, I couldn't impose on you--"  
  
"It wouldn't be an imposition. But if you'd rather look for something else then that's fine too. Either way, you can live with us until you've worked something out."  
  
"Or we could just stay roomies," Mattie piped up. "Then Harm and Mac would have two built-in babysitters, instead of one." The sound of laughter ricocheted through the space.  
  
"We don't have to worry about it right now," Harm grinned after a few moments. "But in the meantime, you ladies had better finish your breakfasts. You'll need all the energy you can get if we're going to go house hunting today."  
  
Mattie obediently reached for her fork and stabbed a piece of pancake. "House hunting? When do we leave?" Harm looked down at his watch, but Mac was faster.  
  
"Forty-four minutes."  
  
"Sweet, no more Spanish!" Mattie hooted happily.  
  
"Not so fast, young lady." Flashing his ward a mischievous smile, Harm patted her on the shoulder. "There'll be plenty of time for reviewing flashcards while we're in the car."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	27. Time's Up Chapter 27

Sunday; 2105 Zulu; Harm's Apartment; North of Union Station  
  
The deadbolt clicked open as the door to the loft swung inward. Entering the apartment, Mac shifted her notebook under one arm and began unfastening her jacket. Outside in the hallway, she could hear Harm's voice echoing.  
  
"No surfing the internet until you've finished your history homework, Mathilda."  
  
"Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure she gets it done." Jennifer's voice drowned out Mattie's teenage groan. Turning around, Mac watched as Harm quietly shut the door and smiled at her.  
  
"Sounds like she knows which buttons to push, Dad."  
  
"She's slick, that's for sure." Laughing softly, he hung up his jacket. "I don't remember being quite so devious at that age."  
  
"No, you just snuck off to southeast Asia to go searching for your father. Without parental permission, I might add."  
  
Sobering, Harm looked at Mac with hooded eyes. "You know, I never really understood what that must have been like for my mom. I probably never will- -"  
  
"But raising Mattie has helped give you an element of common ground."  
  
He nodded. "It's time to tell her, Mac."  
  
"I know." Setting her note pad down onto the island countertop, she had no sooner let go than it toppled over the edge, sending a handful of MLS pages fluttering to the floor. With a muttered curse, Mac crouched down to gather up the papers as Harm hurried over to help. A few minutes later all documentation had been accounted for. Rising, Mac opened her mouth to say something when her vision fogged. She grasped blindly at the counter in an effort to hold herself upright.  
  
"Whoa, Tiger," she heard Harm say. "You okay?" Vaguely, she could feel his hands gripping her arms, holding her steady. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, her gaze focused in on the handsome face before her. His eyes were intense with concern. "What happened? C'mon, Marine, talk to me."  
  
"I... sorry, the room just went dark for a second. Haven't had much to eat since breakfast and must've stood up too fast... I'm a little woozy is all."  
  
"Mac, why didn't you say something? Dammit, I should have realized in your condition.... " Her features had become shockingly pallid. Not wanting to alarm her, he struggled to keep his tone even. "What are you hungry for? Anything in particular?"  
  
Still a bit lightheaded, she gave her head another delicate shake and took a deep breath as she thought about it. "Um, I don't know," she stumbled. "Something salty, maybe?"  
  
"Okay, but you need to sit down first." She nodded weakly. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Harm was both relieved and dismayed at how easily Mac acquiesced. He gently steered her into the living room, where they sat next to one another on the sofa. Thinking about what kinds of foods she might like, his eyes flickered towards the refrigerator as he took a mental inventory of his kitchen. "Salty, huh? Well, let's see, I've got olives, chips and salsa, and I think Mattie and Jen might have some Doritos--"  
  
"Got any guacamole?"  
  
Seeing the way her face lit up at the thought, Harm was suddenly grateful he'd had the foresight to buy some avocados during his last trip to the supermarket. "I think that can be arranged," he grinned. He gave her a quick hug, then pressing his lips to her forehead, he rose. "One order of guacamole coming right up."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, he carried a tray of fresh guacamole, low sodium tortilla chips, and a glass of milk out to where Mac had curled up on the couch. Setting it down on the coffee table, he reached over and tenderly laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," he murmured. "Time to eat."  
  
Moaning softly, Mac momentarily buried her face in the crook of her arm before forcing herself to sit up. "Thanks," she said quietly, scooping a big bite of dip onto a chip and carefully maneuvering it into her mouth. As she began to chew, her eyes widened and she looked at Harm in amazement. "Mmm! Thish ish exshellent!"  
  
"You're almost as bad as Mattie." Still, he grinned and handed her a napkin. "Stop talking with your mouth full before I have to charge you with conduct unbecoming."  
  
"Hmmph," she snorted derisively as she grabbed another chip.  
  
Chuckling at the gusto with which she wolfed down the snack, Harm waited until she'd slowed down a little before daring to interrupt again. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Much." Taking a long drink of milk, she drained half the glass before returning it to the tray. "Thanks for going to the trouble. That was delicious."  
  
"You really thought so? I couldn't tell," he joked. "Do you see now why you need me around all the time?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," she whispered, realizing that he was right. Harm impulsively enfolded her in a close hug. When he pulled back, she looked at him hesitantly. "About your mother..."  
  
"I know." His voice grew somber. "We can't put it off any longer. She has to be told." Instantly filled with unbridled anxiety, Harm recognized that there were only two ways for him to deal with his nervousness: he could let it consume him, or he could confront his fears head on. Looking Mac squarely in the eye, he asked, "Are you ready to face the firing squad?"  
  
"Let's go for it."  
  
Standing up, he strode over to his desk and turned on the speakerphone, punching in the appropriate speed dial code. As the touchtone chimes resonated through the room, Harm returned to sit next to Mac. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Hello?" a male voice answered at the other end.  
  
"Frank?"  
  
"Harm, is that you? You sound like you're in a tunnel."  
  
"Sorry, I've got you on speakerphone." Harm paused, trading a look with Mac. "Uh, is Mom around?"  
  
"Sure, she's right here, son. Hold on." The line clicked as a second extension joined the call.  
  
"Harm, darling, is that you?"  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"Dear, it's so good to hear from you! How is everything? How's Mac?" Hearing the suggestiveness of his mother's tone, Harm couldn't help but grin at the woman beside him.  
  
"She's fine, Mom," he chuckled, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Actually, you might want to ask her that yourself since she's sitting right here."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Burnett, Mr. Burnett."  
  
"Mac, what a pleasant surprise! But please, it's Trish and Frank. From what Harm has told us about you, you're practically part of the family," Trish admonished. Mac smiled shyly at Harm. *How little they know,* she thought to herself.  
  
"So how are you these days, Harm?" asked Frank. "We weren't expecting to hear from you. Everything's all right, I hope."  
  
"We have some news," Harm replied, increasing his grip on Mac's hand. "Mom, I think you may want to sit down for this."  
  
"Are you sure, darling?" Trish asked, excitement creeping into her tone. Exchanging an uncertain look with Mac, Harm only hoped his mother would forgive him for what they were about to share. There was a pause before Trish came back on the line. "Okay, dear, I'm sitting. Now what was it you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"Mom, Frank, it's probably not what you're thinking, but... Mac and I are having a baby."  
  
Dead silence.  
  
No one spoke for a few lengthy moments. Just as Harm and Mac were starting to worry, Frank asked, "Are you positive, son?"  
  
"It's true, sir," Mac said with a smile. "I'm a little over three months along."  
  
"You're going to be grandparents," Harm added.  
  
"Then I guess this calls for congratulations," Frank said.  
  
Trish finally found her voice. "Oh, praise the Lord! I was beginning to think you would *never* make me a grandmother. This is wonderful, Harm! But, Mac, if you're into your fourth month then that leaves us very little time for a proper wedding--"  
  
"Uh, Mom," Harm interrupted. "About a wedding--"  
  
"Have you already started thinking about where you want to get married? I'm assuming you're planning to have the ceremony there in Washington--"  
  
"We're not getting married," Mac said simply.  
  
The line went quiet.  
  
"What? What do you mean, you're NOT getting married?"  
  
Harm winced. "You heard correctly, Mom. We're having a baby together, but marriage isn't part of the plan."  
  
"Mac... Sarah, dear, would you mind excusing us for a moment? I'd like to speak to my son in private."  
  
"Sure." Giving Harm's hand one last squeeze, Mac stood. "I'm going to go see what Mattie and Jennifer are up to. Back in ten," she mouthed to Harm as she slipped out of the loft. Harm picked up the receiver.  
  
"Okay, Mom, Mac's gone--"  
  
"Harmon Rabb Junior, I thought I raised you better than this. You are NOT MARRYING the girl?!!! What in Heaven's name do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Mom--"  
  
"Don't you 'Mom' me, young man. I cannot *believe* what I'm hearing! You love each other but you're not getting married--"  
  
"I can't speak for how Mac feels--"  
  
"This is a terrible way to bring a baby into the world! Both parents are supposed to be together when a baby is born. If you and Mac aren't getting married--"  
  
"We're getting a house together, Mom."  
  
"How will your child ever--" She stopped suddenly as Harm's words penetrated her indignant tirade. "What do you mean, you're getting a house together?"  
  
"Mac and I are looking at houses in the Falls Church area. We took Mattie out to see a number of homes earlier today, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Did any of the houses you looked at include a guest room for the grandparents?" Trish asked, somewhat placated.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. We hadn't considered needing a guest room," he admitted.  
  
"Harmon, just how do you expect me to play the doting grandmother if I'm stuck staying in a hotel room half an hour away?"  
  
Having remained silent throughout the conversation, Frank now chose to speak up. "Trish, it's a seller's market in the Washington D.C. area right now. If you need any assistance in getting a house with an extra bedroom, Harm, just let us know what you need and we'll gladly contribute. Consider it rent towards our visits, because I'm sure they'll be plentiful. Then again, it might just be easier for us to buy the place next door," he quipped.  
  
Breathing easier, Harm laughed. "Thanks, Frank. We'd like to avoid troubling you if at all possible, but I will let Mac know that you offered."  
  
"Now, speaking of visits," Trish said, changing the subject. "Why don't you go get Mac for me, darling? We need to discuss when I'm going to come out and help her plan how to decorate this new house of yours."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	28. Time's Up Chapter 28

Monday; 1457 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Lieutenant Sims, if you would do the honors."  
  
Beaming, Harriet carefully divested her husband of his jacket before helping him don one with the stripes befitting his new rank of Lieutenant Commander. Then, running one hand down his arm, she leaned forward onto her toes and gave him an appropriately chaste kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Congratulations, Commander," A.J. smiled, extending his hand as the sound of applause flooded the room.  
  
The timing had come as a surprise to everyone, but the promotion itself was not. Over the last two years, since losing his leg to the Afghani landmine, Bud had risen above remarkable odds to regain his independence and return to his former duties. If anyone was worthy of advancement as a Naval officer, it was Bud, and the JAG crew now converged in the conference room to offer him their best wishes.  
  
"Well done, Bud." Harm clapped his friend warmly on the back. "You deserve it."  
  
"Thank you, sir! I can't believe this is happening!" Feeling like a grinning fool, Bud turned to accept Mac's friendly hug.  
  
Watching his staff crowd around the man of the hour, Admiral Chegwidden reflected back on how much Bud had grown over the years. The bumbling, awkward young junior lieutenant had matured into a confident, competent attorney and dedicated husband and father. *He's become one helluv an officer,* A.J. mused.  
  
Eventually, however, the time came to put an end to the morning's merriment. Clearing his throat, the Admiral announced, "There will be a wet down for Commander Roberts this evening at McMurphy's starting at 1930. In the meantime we've got work to do. Let's get back to business, people."  
  
Conveying their regards, the rest of the JAG staff slowly began filtering out of the conference room in the direction of the bullpen. Soon, the only people left aside from Bud and Harriet were Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie, and the Admiral. Following her husband into the hallway outside, Harriet caught the Admiral's lowered voice.  
  
"Colonel, Commander, if I might have a word with you..."  
  
"Certainly, sir," Harm replied.  
  
Harriet turned to close the door behind her so that the three other officers would have some privacy. Just as it was about to click shut, the Admiral said, "So when are the two of you planning to make your own announcement?"  
  
Her curiosity piqued, she paused, holding the door slightly ajar.  
  
"We'd discussed telling people this afternoon, but we don't want to steal Bud's thunder, sir." Colonel MacKenzie's words filtered clearly through to where Harriet stood. "It can't be put off much longer though..."  
  
"... since we've already begun telling our family, including Mattie and Petty Officer Coates..." added the Commander.  
  
"... and honestly, sir, if we don't say something soon everyone will be able to figure it out for themselves," the Colonel chuckled.  
  
*I wonder if they know they're finishing each other's sentences,* Harriet grinned absently. Absorbing what she'd just heard, an idea suddenly popped into her head. The wheels turning, she looked around and realized that Bud was nowhere in sight – he'd probably be in his office by now. Quietly latching the door, she quickly scurried off in pursuit.  
  
"There's one other thing, sir," Harm said, glancing at Mac. "The Colonel and I started looking at houses over the weekend."  
  
The Admiral's reaction was impossible to judge -- the older man had one of the best poker faces Harm had ever encountered. "I see. Anything else I should be made aware of?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
He nodded. "Then I'll expect to be hearing something within the week. Dismissed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
2210 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
The sound of leaves rustling filled the air as the autumn breeze whipped through the trees overhead. A cold front had settled into the Washington area and the foliage had started to turn colors, sure signs that the summer weather was finally coming to an end. Pulling her jacket more tightly around her, Mac opened the door to her car and flashed Harm an easy smile.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she took her briefcase from him. "A girl could get used to this curbside service."  
  
"Anything I can do to help. You're carrying something more important than case files, don't forget."  
  
"Har har," she groaned, rolling her eyes at his impishness. "Very funny, Squid. See you at McMurphy's?"  
  
"Let me run home to change and I'll come pick you up," he said. "We can make it a date." Mac's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"Can I count on you to be on time for once?" she questioned skeptically, a taunting grin creeping over her features.  
  
"I'll be on your doorstep at 1900 sharp, so you'd better be ready." Winking at her playfully, he took a step backward and spun on his heel towards his own 'Vette when he heard someone calling out.  
  
"Commander! Colonel, wait up!" Limping slightly, Bud Roberts trotted across the parking lot. When he'd narrowed the distance to only a few yards, he slowed to a walk, face flushed. "You're both coming tonight, aren't you sir? Ma'am?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Harm assured him.  
  
Mac agreed. "Don't worry, Bud, we'll be there."  
  
"Terrific!" His expression turning somewhat sheepish, he said quietly, "You'll have to forgive the intrusion, but Harriet couldn't help overhearing your conversation with the Admiral this morning. She told me how you're waiting until after this evening's gathering to tell everyone about the baby."  
  
Harm nodded. "This is *your* day, Bud. We can wait to make our little announcement."  
  
Squaring his shoulders, the younger man looked first at Mac, then at Harm. "Ma'am, sir, I would be honored if you would share your news at the party tonight."  
  
"Look, we appreciate the offer, but I think I can safely speak for the Colonel when I say that neither of us wants to undermine your time in the spotlight."  
  
"With all due respect, sir," Bud argued, "you and the Colonel are family. Yes, I'm thrilled to have finally made Lieutenant Commander, but the two of you are having a BABY. There's no comparison," he insisted. "I can't think of a better gift than announcing a new life."  
  
Mac's face softened. "We'll give it some thought, okay?"  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Knowing that he'd done his best, Bud grinned as he glanced over to where his wife stood patiently by their minivan. "I'd better hurry up, Harriet's waiting. We'll see you there!" Leaving them standing beside Mac's Corvette, Bud walked quickly to the other side of the parking lot.  
  
"Well? What did they say?"  
  
Chuckling at Harriet's obvious impatience, Bud waited until they'd both climbed into the van before answering. "They said they'd think about it."  
  
"You didn't try to convince them?"  
  
"Harriet, I can't convince them to do something they're not ready for," Bud said. He turned the key in the ignition and shifted into reverse. Checking his mirrors as he prepared to back out, he saw Harm helping Mac into her car. "I'll support their decision, whatever it turns out to be." With that, he took his foot off the brake and backed out of the parking space.  
  
Adjusting her seatbelt more comfortably across her shoulder, Harriet relaxed her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. She never ceased to be amazed at her husband's generous and compassionate nature. *You're a good man, Bud Roberts,* she reflected quietly, smiling softly to herself.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	29. Time's Up Chapter 29

Monday; 0122 Zulu; McMurphy's; Washington D.C.  
  
The party was already underway by the time Harm and Mac arrived. Almost immediately upon entering the bar, they found themselves surrounded by the blended sounds of conversation and traditional pub music. Monday was 'Irish Night' at McMurphy's, and although the tunes played were from a CD instead of a live band, the beer and whiskey flowed as freely as they might in any pub in Dublin. Spotting Bud at the far end of the bar waiting patiently for his drink, Harm wordlessly took Mac's coat and began guiding her through the crowd, his hand resting gently at the small of her back. Bud's eyes lit up as he recognized his friends.  
  
"Ma'am! Sir! I'm so glad you were able to make it!"  
  
"Sorry we're late, Bud. What did we miss?" Leaning against the oaken bar, Harm ignored Mac's accusing glare.  
  
"Well, sir, it turns out that Petty Officer Coates can throw a mean game of darts. She hustled Lieutenant Inman, who suggested they play 301. It was over in less than thirty minutes."  
  
"She didn't!" Harm stared at him, incredulous. "Bud, Inman is a barracuda – she'll eat Jennifer for breakfast!"  
  
"Not likely, Commander. After it was over, Admiral Chegwidden very discreetly offered to buy Coates a beer." Chuckling heartily, Bud dropped a tip onto the bar and picked up his drink.  
  
Harm snorted. "Knowing Jen, she'll talk him into buying her two."  
  
"What'll you have, Colonel?" the bartender interrupted.  
  
Stepping between Harm and Bud, Mac leaned closer to the bar. "Give me the usual, Gene."  
  
"Tonic water with lime, no problem. Commander?"  
  
Thinking about the establishment's Monday night theme, Harm paused. "Half- pint of Guinness." Nodding, Gene turned to grab two glasses from the rack.  
  
"Only half? Don't tell me you can't handle a full pint, Sailor." Mac's eyebrow arched with a silent challenge. Opening his mouth to reply, Harm bit back a smart retort when, out of nowhere, Harriet came sailing up to them.  
  
"Colonel, Commander! There you are. I was starting to get worried! Have you ordered anything to drink yet?"  
  
"Just now, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Terrific! So, is tonight going to be the big night?" Harriet's eyes sparkled excitedly as she moved closer, her voice falling to a loud whisper. "You know, ma'am, that rubberband isn't going to hold forever."  
  
"Rubberband? What rubberband?" Harm looked at Mac curiously.  
  
Ignoring him, she kept her eyes trained on Harriet. "Believe me, I'm well aware of the limitations. But like we told Bud earlier, the last thing we want is to—"  
  
"Really, ma'am, nothing would make me happier than for you and the Commander to share your news with everyone tonight. At least give it some thought," Bud persisted. "It's your choice, but the offer still stands." He smiled lovingly at his wife. "Shall we?" Nodding, Harriet put her arm in his and they disappeared off towards the others.  
  
Staring after them contemplatively, it wasn't until Mac tapped Harm on the shoulder that he saw the small glass of dark brown brew sitting on the counter. Amused by the decidedly Irish depiction of a shamrock that had been drawn in the foamy head, he reached for his wallet.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Mac told him, delicately sipping her tonic water. "It's on me."  
  
"You sure?" She nodded. "Thanks. I'll get the next round, okay?"  
  
"Deal. C'mon, Sailor. Let's go mingle." Saying nothing, Harm simply returned her soft smile and nodded in agreement.  
  
Mac pushed away from the bar towards the back of the room, Harm following closely behind. Out of habit, she took note of everyone from JAG as she made her way through the crowd. Harriet and Bud had seated themselves in the center of activity, where they were now talking animatedly with one of the bullpen personnel. Sturgis and his girlfriend, Varese Chestnut, were engaged in conversation at a neighboring table, as was Admiral Chegwidden. It was nice for a change to see everyone enjoying themselves. Continuing to observe as she moved toward Bud and Harriet, Mac stifled a laugh when in the far corner, near the restrooms, she saw Coates beating several of the junior staff attorneys at darts. The infamous Lieutenant Inman was nowhere around.  
  
"Mind if we join you?"  
  
"Sure, Colonel," Harriet welcomed, gesturing for Mac to pull up a chair. Doing so, Mac belatedly realized that Harm had disappeared. She glanced around to see him chatting with Sturgis and the Admiral a few feet away.  
  
"I was just telling Petty Officer Janus about what happened at Bud's bachelor party," Harriet explained. Her eyes glittered as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a grin at the memory.  
  
"Lieutenant Sims tells me you bailed everyone out of jail, Colonel?" the young man asked.  
  
Mac smiled at him wryly. "Not everyone. Just Bud, Harm, and Admiral Chegwidden." Janus stared at her in shocked disbelief, then turned to Harriet as if seeking confirmation.  
  
"It's true," she giggled. "You see, the guys had taken Bud to a strip club..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later, with her sides aching from laughter, Mac was glad she'd worn a comfortable dress. Finished relating the story of Bud's stag party debacle, Harriet launched into the now-legendary account of how her husband had managed to get himself stuck in the elevator immediately prior to Little A.J.'s arrival. Listening to her friend reminisce, the memory of standing with Harm on the porch outside of JAG spontaneously flashed through Mac's mind. *Five years from this moment, if neither of us is in a relationship...*  
  
Snapping back to the present, she took a quick survey of the area to find Harm. Almost immediately she spotted him sitting a few tables over with the Admiral. From the expressions on their faces she guessed they were exchanging Bud stories as well.  
  
A.J. had just shared *his* recollection of his namesake's birth when Harm felt Mac silently observing him. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, his laughter died and the world around them ceased to exist. In the span of a heartbeat, gazing at each other across the crowded room, the two friends held an unspoken conversation. Mac gave a small, consenting nod.  
  
Turning back to his commanding officer, Harm interrupted quietly, "Excuse me a moment, Admiral." Pushing his chair away from the table, he stood and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, everyone, but if I could have your attention," he said in a loud voice.  
  
He patiently waited for the conversation around him to settle before proceeding. "First of all, I'd like once again to offer my congratulations to Bud. He is an excellent example for all of us of what a good man, father, and husband should be. I have no doubt that he will continue to raise the bar of excellence in his new rank of Lieutenant Commander."  
  
The audience broke out into low cheers and applause. Grinning, Harm raised his hands and motioned for quiet. "Now, with the hosts' permission, I have some other news that I'd like to share."  
  
Inhaling sharply, Harriet let out a low squeal of excitement. "He's going to do it, isn't he?" she whispered furtively. Reaching an arm around his wife, Bud grinned as though he were the cat who'd just eaten the proverbial canary. Mac didn't say anything, but the edges of her lips curled upward in a small smile. Completely bewildered by the entire exchange, Petty Officer Janus turned his attention back to Commander Rabb.  
  
"As you all know, I'm not getting any younger," Harm said self- deprecatingly. More chuckles erupted from the crowd. "For almost a year now I've had the privilege of serving as guardian to a young lady, Miss Mattie Grace. The experience has only served to remind me of how much I've always wanted to have children of my own."  
  
He looked over at Mac, who nodded reassuringly. "You're all aware that Colonel MacKenzie and I have been friends for many years now. Few people are willing to make the sacrifices and take the risks that the Colonel has for me in the name of friendship." Lifting his glass in Mac's direction, he continued.  
  
"We both believe that strong friendship is an excellent foundation for raising children." He turned back to face the crowd. "In the spirit of such friendship, and the fact that she's not getting any younger either," he highlighted, "Mac and I have decided to raise a family together. With that said, we are delighted to announce that we're expecting a little MacKenzie-Rabb sometime late this coming March."  
  
The room erupted in a chorus of gasps. Stunned by the implications of Commander Rabb's announcement, the crowd began to buzz noisily with restless excitement. The tension in the air increased for a few minutes until Harriet finally rose to her feet and lifted her drink.  
  
"To the newest JAG family addition!" she said with a determined smile.  
  
Bud, Sturgis, Admiral Chegwidden, and Petty Officer Coates likewise stood, joining Harriet's toast. "Hear, hear!"  
  
When it became obvious that the Judge Advocate General himself supported his two attorneys, several additional voices were heard raised in tribute. As the initial shock began to subside, Harm and Mac's co-workers one-by-one began to approach and offer their congratulations. Shaking someone's hand, Harm snuck a peek in Mac's direction. To his great pride and pleasure, her entire being seemed to grow radiant under all the attention. Throughout the years they'd known one another, Harm couldn't recall ever having seen her happier. His face split into a huge grin as he suddenly realized he had never been more satisfied in his entire life.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	30. Time's Up Chapter 30

A/N: I've never been to Reagan National, so please forgive my description of the airport if it's not entirely true-to-life. Also, for the purposes of this story I am assuming that Mac and Trish have never met. And for those of you wondering why Harm and Mac aren't together yet, rest assured that I AM a shipper... and that's all I'm going to say! ;-)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Four Weeks Later; 21:50 Zulu; Reagan National Airport; Washington D.C.  
  
In the month since Harm and Mac had revealed their impending parenthood, they had found themselves at the center of a whirlwind of good luck over which they seemingly had no control. Those who hadn't been present at McMurphy's the night of the announcement learned about the pregnancy on Monday morning when Mac entered the office wearing a maternity uniform. The expected rumors surfaced almost immediately, but then quieted down as people realized that nothing about the attorneys' working relationship had changed. Contributing to the demise of the gossip mill's buzz were Lieutenant Sims and Petty Officer Coates, who vocally lamented that even pregnancy couldn't force Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie to admit their feelings.  
  
Their fortune had continued when Mac stumbled across the perfect house a few days after Bud's wet down. Taking an impulsive detour through a residential neighborhood on her way home from work one afternoon, she'd seen a red "For Sale By Owner" sign on the front lawn and knew intuitively that she'd found their new home. After a perfunctory tour, Mac and Harm placed an offer with the request that they be allowed early access to the property to begin repairs. To their delight, the sellers readily agreed and accepted the offer.  
  
Less than a week now remained before the scheduled closing as Harriet and Mac entered the baggage claim area at Washington's Reagan National Airport. As the automatic doors slid silently closed behind them, Mac paused for a moment before purposefully striding over to the arrival monitors. Her eyes scanned down the list of flights.  
  
"Claim number three," she said to Harriet, who turned to glance up at the sign behind them.  
  
"This way, ma'am." Falling into step beside one another, they were silent for a few moments as they made their way down the row of conveyors. Finally, Harriet asked, "Did Commander Rabb say when they'd be back?"  
  
"When I spoke with him this afternoon, all he said was that the investigation took longer than expected and that he and Sturgis were planning to catch the first COD out in the morning."  
  
Stopping in front of the appropriate baggage claim, Harriet looked around. "The plane landed twenty minutes ago. It shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
"Twenty-two minutes and nineteen seconds," Mac corrected absently, her gaze fixing on the escalators on the far side of the room, oblivious to the throng of people milling about the large room. Her mind glazed over as the niggling seeds of self-doubt began to rise through her. In the handful of conversations she'd had with Harm's mother in the preceding month, Mac had always been left with the distressing feeling that Trish's happiness at becoming a grandmother was tainted by disappointment. Suddenly, she found herself overwhelmingly afraid that Trish would see through her outward confidence to the scared and insecure little girl underneath. Staring at the steel treads as they continued their tireless cycle downward, the old fears tried to push through the cracks of her heart.  
  
Harriet stood by quietly as Mac's eyes took on the dulled look of introspection. The Colonel was lost in her own little world, struggling against inner demons that Harriet couldn't begin to fathom. She watched as Mac shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, unconsciously rubbing a hand across her growing waistline. A wave of empathy only a mother can know washed through Harriet at the sight.  
  
"Ma'am, are you all right?"  
  
Pulled out of her reverie back to the present, Mac's hand stilled as she turned her head, eyes focusing in on Harriet's. "I'm fine, just preoccupied is all." Smiling in an attempt to reassure her friend, the warmth couldn't quite chase the shadows from her eyes. She shifted her weight again.  
  
"They'll probably be a few more minutes. Mind if we sit down while we wait?"  
  
Instantly realizing just how much her legs were starting to ache, Mac looked at Harriet gratefully. Spotting a bench situated against the pane of windows a few feet away, the two women made their way over and sat down. A few moments passed before Harriet broke the silence.  
  
"Legs feeling any better, ma'am?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
Mac opened her mouth to reiterate that she was fine, but smiled dryly as she recognized the look of understanding in Harriet's eyes. "Did you find standing a challenge when you were pregnant?"  
  
"All three times. There are some things even the military can't train you for."  
  
"You can say that again." Chuckling, Mac's gaze drifted briefly back to the escalators. Her face grew serious as she turned her attention back to her friend. "Thanks for coming with me, Harriet."  
  
"My pleasure, ma'am." Noticing the way that Mac lightly bit her lip, Harriet pressed forward. "Colonel... Mac... You seem troubled. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Not really, but I appreciate the offer," Mac told her ruefully.  
  
"Are you sure? Try me."  
  
She hesitated. "Truthfully, I'm a little nervous about meeting Harm's mother." The words came out barely above a whisper, but at least she'd said it. The rest flowed more easily. "I'm afraid that I'll be a disappointment to her, that I won't meet her expectations."  
  
"Oh, ma'am," Harriet said, voice filling with compassion as she reached out to take Mac's hand in a reassuring grasp. "From what I've heard, Mrs. Burnett likes you and I'm sure is thrilled about becoming a grandmother. You've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"Tell me that when *you're* the one pregnant with her grandchild but not married to her son," Mac muttered. A minute later she blushed at the absurdity of what she'd just said.  
  
"With all due respect ma'am," stated Harriet firmly, "she's going to see what the rest of us do: that you and the Commander are more committed to each other than most married couples. You have been for years."  
  
Mac didn't know whether she was surprised more by the conviction of her friend's tone or the words themselves. Harriet's face turned several shades of pink at her forwardness, now not knowing quite what to say. Any response Mac might have made was pre-empted an instant later by a bell ringing nearby. Over Mac's shoulder, Harriet could see the flashing orange indicator light atop the nearby baggage claim. Simultaneously the two women turned their attention to the escalators, where they now saw clusters of people riding down from the concourses above.  
  
"I wonder if those are passengers from her flight." As soon as Mac spoke, she recognized the figure of an elegantly dressed woman stepping off of the moving staircase. It was a likeness she'd seen captured in Harm's family photo albums. Instantly, the anxiety Mac had experienced earlier reasserted itself. Pushing it ruthlessly aside, she stood and said, "I guess this is it."  
  
Searching the area for her son's distinctive profile, Patricia Burnett didn't realize she was being approached until the expectant Marine was an arm's length away. Mac knew the instant Harm's mother made the association.  
  
"Mac." There was no trace of doubt in Trish's tone.  
  
"Harm was unavoidably delayed by a carrier investigation." The apology felt lame under the circumstances. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she added, awkwardly extending a hand.  
  
Despite her unruffled demeanor, Trish was just as unsure of what to do. After a brief hesitation, however, she gave a dismissive wave and pulled Mac into a warm hug. "It's wonderful to at last be able to congratulate you properly!"  
  
Relieved, Mac pulled back with an elated smile, one hand remaining on Trish's arm. "This is Harriet Sims," she introduced as Harriet stepped up to join them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Burnett."  
  
Politely shaking Harriet's hand, Trish smiled before turning to Mac. An implicit question hovered in the air between them.  
  
"He's expected back sometime tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Chuckling, Trish's eyes danced knowingly. "This is Harm, my dear. Things rarely work out as expected when he's involved."  
  
"You won't hear any argument from me," grinned Mac. "Why don't we get your bags? We can stop for a bite to eat on our way back into town, or would you prefer to stop at the hotel first and freshen up?"  
  
"There's a fabulous little café near the hotel. A decent cup of tea sounds lovely."  
  
"Tea it is, then." Motioning for Trish to lead the way, Mac exchanged a glad look with Harriet before the three women disappeared together into the crowd swarming around the baggage claim.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	31. Time's Up Chapter 31

A/N: Wow, I finally get to be home for a whole two weeks! My travel schedule has been really busy lately, but I'm trying write as fast as possible. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as I do!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Thursday; 2331 Zulu; Harm's Apartment; North of Union Station  
  
"Mac, be a dear and hand me that spoon, will you please?"  
  
"Just a moment, let me get this out of the oven." Sliding the laden baking dish onto a trivet to cool, Mac closed the door soundly before passing the requested utensil. A cloud of steam billowed from the pot on the stove. Inhaling deeply, her mouth began to water. "That smells wonderful," she complimented.  
  
Trish smiled as she worked. "It's an old family recipe, handed down on my mother's side for the last four generations. Harm used to love it when he was a child. I don't cook very often now that it's just Frank and me. We spend a lot of time abroad, and when at home there are plenty of excellent restaurants around La Jolla."  
  
"I've got a huge collection of take-out menus myself. But it's always nice to have a home-cooked meal."  
  
"Especially one you don't have to prepare yourself. Now go sit." Mac couldn't help but grin as Trish shooed her over towards the dining room. "You've been on your feet most of the afternoon and should rest for a bit while we're waiting for Harm. I'll be right over as soon as I clean up." Giving the sauce one final stir, she set the spoon down on the counter before covering the pot.  
  
A moment later, two sets of eyes focused on the front door at the sound of a key in the lock. Sea bag in one hand and cover in the other, Harm's gaze immediately zeroed in on Mac as soon as he stepped into the loft.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I would've called after dropping Sturgis off but the battery on my cell phone died." Shutting the door behind him, he paused to hang his cover before crossing the room to her side. "How are you doing?" he asked softly, laying one hand lightly on her rounded tummy.  
  
Standing at the stove, Trish watched the unfolding scene with fascination. Even as a boy Harm had always had a protective streak towards others. Now, seeing him for the first time as a doting father-to-be, she was overcome with pride and absolute certainty that her son's feelings for this woman indeed ran as deeply as she'd suspected. Leaning slightly to one side, she observed an identical expression of affection on Mac's face as she looked back at him. *It seems the road runs both ways,* Trish thought with satisfaction.  
  
Harm straightened and gave Mac's hand a squeeze before turning to greet his mother. "Hi, Mom. Or should I say, 'Grandma'?" he grinned broadly.  
  
"'Grandma' will do," Trish laughed, embracing him in a long hug. "It's so good to see you, dear. Frank sends his love and congratulations."  
  
She pulled back so that her son was at an arm's length before glancing between him and Mac. "Now, Harmon, why don't you get drinks for everyone and have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"What did you two do today?" Harm moved to open the refrigerator, where he grabbed three bottles of water. "Did you end up going shopping?" he asked, passing one to Mac as he joined her at the table.  
  
"First we went to see the house," Trish said as she fixed their plates, "then around to some specialty décor stores."  
  
"We picked out new wallpaper for the foyer and the master bath. And I found some gorgeous tiles for the kitchen backsplash." Mac smiled coyly at Harm. "We brought back some samples to show you."  
  
"Let's bore him with that later, dear," Trish said easily as she set their dinners down in front of them. "It's been a few hours since you last ate and it's important for my grandchild's sake that you keep up your strength."  
  
Seeing the questioning look he shot in her direction, Mac rolled her eyes in mock consternation. "Don't worry, Flyboy. Your mom's been taking good care of us. I promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sunday; 0125 Zulu; Mac's Apartment; Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
  
Sitting cross-legged on Mac's kitchen floor two days later, Harm peered into the cavernous cabinet in front of him with grim trepidation. They were supposed to be moving into the new house the following weekend, but the daunting task of packing still loomed on the horizon. When Mac had asked Harm for assistance, he had envisioned lifting and relocating boxes – tasks she was precluded from doing because of her condition. He'd never imagined that she would want him to help sort through her belongings.  
  
"Jesus, Mac. How many small appliances do you really need? You've got enough stuff in here to open a Williams Sonoma outlet store."  
  
"You're just jealous because I've got better quality equipment than you do," she countered from a few feet away. Wrapping a large serving bowl in a sheet of newsprint, she carefully set it down in an otherwise empty box. "Relax. Come this time next week, you'll be able to use anything and everything here to your heart's content."  
  
"Now *there's* a loaded statement." Glancing back at her with a smirk, he reached into the cabinet for the nearest appliance.  
  
"Oh, you wish—"  
  
Suddenly, Mac grimaced and lifted a hand to her stomach, letting out a low moan. Harm was at her side in an instant, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong? What's the matter?"  
  
She didn't respond, only continued to frown as her hand rubbed absently across her swollen abdomen. Fighting to keep his voice steady against the wave of rising panic, Harm searched her face with evident concern. "C'mon, Marine, talk to me."  
  
"I... I'm okay," she whispered, slowly meeting his gaze. "I don't know what—"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise an instant before she awkwardly grabbed for his free hand. Positioning it carefully where hers had been, she clutched his arm excitedly. "There! Can you feel that?"  
  
Becoming aware of the movement underneath his fingertips, Harm's eyebrows lifted and he looked at her in astonishment. The alarm he had experienced moments earlier was washed away by an overwhelming sense of wonder and delight. "The baby?"  
  
A sweet smile crept over Mac's face as she nodded, not fighting the unexpected flood of tears. Waiting for him to make some comment about her hormones, she was caught off guard when he instead reached up and gently ran a finger down her wet cheek.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Harm's voice was hoarse with emotion as he blinked away his own tears, flashing her a watery smile. Reaching down to take her hand, he brought it up to his lips and lovingly kissed the back of her knuckles. Then, without giving it much thought, he leaned forward and their lips met in an exquisitely tender kiss.  
  
Moved beyond words, Mac finally let her head drop onto his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him as she fell into his warm embrace. Holding her tightly, Harm closed his eyes and affectionately pressed his lips to the side of her head. The packing was momentarily forgotten. Sitting there for what felt like an eternity, Harm and Mac were content simply to be entwined in each other's arms.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	32. Time's Up Chapter 32

Saturday 1747 Zulu; Harm and Mac's Home; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Watch the leg, it's about to hit the—"  
  
!THUNK!  
  
"—door frame."  
  
Grimacing, Harm peered at Sturgis over the top of the couch as he struggled to keep his grip. "Thanks for the head's up. I appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Moving day had finally arrived, dawning clear and bright with gusty winds and slightly lower-than-average temperatures. Starting first at Harm's loft, and following with Mac's apartment, they were now unloading all of the furniture and boxes out of the rented truck and into the new house. Carefully edging the foot of Mac's sofa past the jamb on the front door, Harm nodded to his friend and began slowly backing down the hallway.  
  
"Guess this means I'll be stopping at Home Depot later," he grunted, shifting the weight of the couch in his hands. "That'll make four times in one week, between finishing the attic and repairing all of the dings from moving in. Think they'll give me a discount for being a loyal customer?"  
  
"Not a chance. What else needs to be done?"  
  
"There are a few seams still left to tape, and I need to get more glass blocks to complete the bathroom wall. Plus there's the installation of the fixtures, passing inspection, and priming and painting the drywall. My goal is to have Mattie moved upstairs by the end of the month."  
  
Eyebrows shooting up, Sturgis looked at him with a look of disbelief. "Do you honestly think you'll have it ready for her by then?"  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
Approaching the final corner leading into the family room, the two friends tilted the sofa and cautiously began to ease it through the tight turn of the hallway. Behind him, Harm could hear voices in conversation.  
  
"Have you gotten the results of the amnio back, ma'am?" Harriet was asking. Craning his head as he waited for Sturgis to maneuver the other end through the narrow passage, Harm could see where she crouched next to a pile of boxes near the sliding glass doors.  
  
"Not yet." Mac's response came from the direction of the adjacent kitchen. "The doctor's office is supposed to give me a call sometime this coming week."  
  
"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"No. As long as the baby's healthy, we'd rather be surprised about the sex."  
  
"Actually, Harriet, that topic's still up for debate." Making sure he spoke loud enough for Mac to hear, Harm flashed Harriet an impish grin. "I want to know, but Mac's digging in her heels." With a grunt, the two men set the heavy piece of furniture down against the far wall.  
  
"There's nothing to debate, Harm. And I'm *not* digging in my heels. I've said it once and I'll say it again: I'm simply being realistic." Rounding the breakfast bar into the family room, she grabbed a stack of pillows and glanced at Harriet. "Would you mind carrying that laundry basket upstairs for me?"  
  
"Sure." Seeing Mac glower at Harm before leaving the room, Harriet followed her down the hallway to the u-shaped staircase. As soon as the men were out of earshot she inquired, "May I ask what that was all about, ma'am?"  
  
"Why not? It's pretty simple really. Harm wants to find out now. I don't. And if Harm knows before I do, then chances are good he'll inadvertently slip and tell me, thereby ruining the surprise and defeating the purpose of my not wanting to know in the first place."  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons."  
  
Mac snorted. "You bet he does. 'I want to know now so that we can buy the right color clothes. That way people won't constantly have to guess the baby's sex because it's always wearing yellow'," she mimicked. Rolling her eyes, she stomped to the top of the stairs and across the hall into the master bedroom where she tossed the pillows onto a box with a frustrated sigh. "Is it really so awful for me to want to wait until it's born? I mean, you and Bud found out for all three of your babies. What do you think I should do?"  
  
"I think you need to go with your heart." Setting the basket down, Harriet looked at her friend sympathetically. "You have to do what's right for you, and if that means waiting until the baby is born then so be it. Stick to your guns, ma'am. I'm sure the Commander will come around eventually."  
  
"And if he doesn't I'm going to be hearing about it for the next four months."  
  
As Mac rubbed a hand soothingly over her tummy, Harriet stepped over to one of the windows facing out into the front yard. "There's another option, Colonel," she said, eyes twinkling mischievously as she looked down to the sidewalk below. "Admiral Chegwidden just returned with Mattie and Mrs. Burnett. If you don't want the Commander finding out before the big day, you could always ask the Admiral make it an order."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Same Evening; 0102 Zulu; Harm and Mac's Home;  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
In exchange for her taking the master bedroom with its sunken garden tub, Mac had offered to let Harm have the den downstairs plus a bedroom on the second floor. He'd just finished setting up his stereo equipment and was heading back upstairs when Mac appeared at the top of the steps.  
  
"Hey, could you give me a hand with something?"  
  
She waited until he nodded before turning back to her bedroom with a smile. Following her across the hall, he leaned casually against the doorframe, watching as she moved to the dresser in the corner.  
  
"This drawer is jammed," she grunted as she gave an ineffectual yank on the handle. "It must have happened during the move. I've been trying to open it myself but it just won't budge."  
  
"Let me give it a try."  
  
Mac stepped back as Harm sauntered over and stared challengingly at the offending piece of furniture. He looked at it for a moment before kneeling down and taking a firm grip on the drawer pull. Watching from a few feet behind, Mac waited patiently as he put his weight into the task at hand and gave the drawer a hard heave.  
  
To their mutual surprise the drawer easily came loose and flew across the room. Thrown off balance, Harm lost his footing and crashed backward into Mac's legs. One minute she was standing, the next she was laying in a heap with him at the foot of the bed, limbs tangled with his and her head pounding from where it had come into hard contact with the wooden floor.  
  
Disoriented by the tumble, Harm's attention immediately zeroed in on how intimately Mac's hips fit with his. Acutely aware of her burgeoning belly pushing against him, a surge of longing flowed through his veins at the visceral knowledge that she was carrying his child. Desire flared. Caught up in his own hunger, the sound of Mac's groan brought his thoughts back to reality with the efficiency of a cold shower.  
  
"Mac!" Harm scrambled to his knees and crouched over her, his eyes filled with concern as she lifted a hand to the back of her head. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Figures I can't get by at least *one* day without you giving me a headache," she muttered, scowling up at him.  
  
Propping herself up on one elbow, she rolled to one side and struggled to sit up. Giving her a hand, Harm's gaze was instinctively drawn to the gaping neckline of her blouse. Until now he had studiously avoided noting how pregnancy had enhanced her already ample cleavage. *Get a grip, Rabb!* he chastised himself, dragging his eyes back to her face.  
  
"I guess not," he nodded, flashing her a guilty smile. "Do you hurt anywhere else?" He ran his fingers lightly down her arms, grasping her hands warmly.  
  
"Just my head and my pride."  
  
"Not to mention your backside?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess my backside is a little bruised too."  
  
Hauling themselves to their feet, Harm gave her shoulder one final squeeze before forcing himself to take a step backward. It wasn't easy, but his hormones were staying firmly in check. "Give a yell if you need me for anything else, okay?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
He turned to leave and was halfway into the hall when Mac called back out to him.  
  
"Harm?" She gave him a small but heartfelt smile. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Standing at the foot of her bed, Mac watched as Harm disappeared from sight.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	33. Time's Up Chapter 33

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I've been traveling a lot lately and reading your comments helps to keep me motivated when writing out of a hotel room starts to become frustrating. Please, keep them coming!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Christmas Eve; 2219 Zulu; Harm and Mac's Home; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
November swiftly gave way to December as Harm and Mac's makeshift family settled into the challenges of living under one roof. The first few days proved especially trying. Both adults, having grown accustomed to a certain amount of privacy after years of living alone, almost immediately found themselves stumbling not only over each other but over Mattie as well. Although technically only a four-bedroom home, the house boasted a walk-up attic. Harm was turning it into a retreat for the teenager, framing in the walls and adding a small private bath. Unfortunately, though, as a result Mattie couldn't move in until it was finished. In the meantime she took up residence in one of the two unclaimed bedrooms on the second floor where she was forced to share the hall bathroom with Harm. After his first encounter with feminine hygiene products, he doubled his efforts and completed the project a full week ahead of schedule. By the time the holiday season rolled around, Mattie was happily ensconced in her new room and Harm once again had a bathroom all to himself.  
  
The living room glowed in Technicolor as the lights on the Christmas tree flickered to life. Rocking back on his heels as he admired the sight, Harm thought about the tremendous amount of effort Mac had put into decorating their home for the holidays. Each year she pulled out all the stops, but this Christmas she'd really outdone herself. The house looked absolutely spectacular. Harm couldn't remember ever feeling more contented and secure during the holiday seasons than he did at that moment.  
  
A sudden burst of laughter from the direction of the kitchen intruded on his musings, and his lips curled upward in an involuntary smile. Knees creaking as he rose, he stood and headed through the dining room where he paused in the doorway to the adjoining kitchen. Mac and Trish were working side-by-side at the counter with their backs turned to the door. Watching as Mac's shoulders heaved with a girlish giggle, it occurred to him that this truly was the best Christmas he'd had in a long time.  
  
Even Thanksgiving, after a rocky start, had turned out to be a wonderful holiday once he'd learned how to survive hormonal overload. He and Mac had invited the Roberts family to join them in celebrating their first Thanksgiving in the new house. Trish and Frank had also been planning to attend, but unexpected business at the gallery had eventually required them to be in California over the holiday, thus leaving the responsibility for the celebration dinner entirely up to Mac. An hour or so before Bud and Harriet were to arrive, Harm had found himself furtively picking up the phone and dialing their number.  
  
"Roberts residence."  
  
"Bud, it's Harm."  
  
"Hi, sir!" In the background, Harm heard a loud thump and the sound of a child yelling, followed shortly thereafter by an infant's wail. "Um, don't worry, sir, we'll be there in an hour as promised," Bud assured him distractedly.  
  
"I know you will, Bud. Listen, would you mind getting Harriet for me? I need to talk to her about something."  
  
"Sure, sir, hang on."  
  
A few moments later Harriet came on the line, somewhat out of breath. "Commander?"  
  
"Hey Harriet," Harm said, lowering his voice into a near whisper. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I could really use some advice right now."  
  
"What's on your mind, sir?"  
  
"It's Mac," he began. "She's not acting like herself. Ever since 0600 this morning she's been in high gear trying to get everything ready for dinner tonight and I'm beginning to get a little concerned, especially after what just happened."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I found her in the kitchen bawling her eyes out."  
  
"Let me guess – she wasn't peeling onions, was she?"  
  
"No, she was peeling potatoes," he confirmed, frustration creeping into his voice. "When I ask her what's the matter, she says it's nothing and kicks me out of the room. I don't understand, Harriet. What am I doing wrong? I'm only trying to help."  
  
"It's most likely hormone-related, sir. When you're pregnant, tears tend to come from anything and everything. She probably had no idea why she was crying and I'm sure was embarrassed to be caught losing control like that."  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
Harriet paused. "You could always give her a hug and tell her that you love her. That's what Bud used to do for me, anyway."  
  
A flutter of panic lodged in Harm's throat. Loving Mac was one thing, but putting his feelings into words was something else entirely. "I can't tell her that, Harriet!" Not yet, anyway, he silently acknowledged to himself.  
  
"Then I'd suggest at least giving her a hug. I wouldn't be surprised if she's a little overwhelmed with her first formal dinner in the new house."  
  
After a few more brief words, Harm thanked Harriet and said goodbye. Armed with Harriet's suggested strategy, he'd waited a few minutes before quietly returning to the kitchen. Mac stood at the counter sniffling back her tears as she dropped another potato into the large pot on the stove. Caught up in her own emotions, she didn't sense Harm's approach until his arms wrapped soothingly around her middle. She tensed up, but then almost immediately relaxed back into his embrace with a muted sob. They continued that way for a long while, motionless, until the weeping eased up and she pulled away. Afterward, neither had felt the need to speak, and Mac returned to the task of preparing dinner as though nothing earth-shattering had taken place. Grateful for Harriet's guidance, Harm mentally filed the term 'hug therapy' away for future reference.  
  
"Earth to Harm!"  
  
Startled out of his reverie, it took him a moment before he remembered that Thanksgiving was over – it was Christmas Eve, he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and his mother had asked him a question. She and Mac were watching him expectantly, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Sorry, Mom. What did you say?"  
  
"Marshmallows?" she repeated, holding out a bag of the sweets to help emphasize her query.  
  
"Huh?" What did marshmallows have to do with Christmas dinner? He stared at her blankly.  
  
"I think that's a 'no', Trish," Mac answered for him, chucking as she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped her hands.  
  
"What's a 'no'?" Harm looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Should I prepare the sweet potatoes with marshmallows?" Asking him for the third time, it was apparent that his mother's patience was starting to wear thin.  
  
"No," he said instantly, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
  
Smiling flirtatiously as she patted him on the shoulder, Mac turned to the older woman with a grin. "See, Trish? I told you I know my flyboy." Before either of them could say anything, she had sauntered out of the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Harm stared after her for a moment, surprised that she and his mother had been talking about him behind his back. Then a grin slowly spread across his features as he realized what she'd said: 'my flyboy'. Yes, he thought happily, this is definitely turning out to be the best Christmas ever.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	34. Time's Up Chapter 34

A/N: WOW!!! I can't believe how wonderful you all are! Thank you so much for the reviews – they really make my day when I'm at my day job. Please keep them coming, because I love the feedback!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Christmas Eve; 0042 Zulu; Harm and Mac's Home; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
A steady curtain of snowflakes began to slowly obscure the frozen ground from view as evening fell. The frigid wind rattling against the glass wailed mournfully as it tried to push its way inside, but the flames crackling merrily in the corner fireplace kept its chill at bay. Sounds of laughter and holiday music filled the room. Lounging around the coffee table, the group was enthusiastically engaged in an after-dinner game of Trivial Pursuit. Fortunately the teams had proven to be fairly evenly matched: Mattie, Mac, and Trish versus Harm, Jennifer, and Frank.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have a white Christmas," Mac commented as she sipped some tea. Pulling her eyes away from the window, she turned her attention back to the playing board that had been set up on the table. "Your turn, Harm."  
  
Obediently rolling the dice, he waited for them to come to a stop before picking up his team's round game piece. "Yes!" he exclaimed, seizing the opportunity to get the final piece they needed to win. "Let's go for the wedge."  
  
"Arts & Literature? Hmn..." Mattie reached into the box and pulled out the next trivia card. Reading the question to herself, she snorted loudly and flashed him a supercilious smile. "There's no way you're going to get this. 'In the children's book 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban', what kind of creature was Buckbeak?'"  
  
"Actually, that's easy," Harm smirked, folding his arms in smug satisfaction. "Buckbeak was a hippogriff."  
  
"You've read 'Harry Potter', sir?" Jennifer asked incredulously.  
  
Mattie couldn't believe it either. "No freaking way. How did you know that?!"  
  
Chuckling at the look of total doubt on his ward's face, he leaned over and grabbed the baggie of pie pieces. "What can I say? J.K. Rowling is a decent writer."  
  
"This has been a wonderful evening," Trish interjected, diplomatically changing the subject. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun at Christmas. Whatever made you think of Trivial Pursuit, Mattie? It was a marvelous suggestion."  
  
"It... it was sort of a holiday tradition I had with my mom." Hesitating, the girl's voice caught as she glanced at Harm. "We didn't get the chance to play last year, but somehow it just doesn't seem like Christmas without it."  
  
Sensing the veil of darkness that threatened to overwhelm her, he deliberately kept his tone light. "Ah, that explains how you got to be so smart," he said as he reached over and gave her arm a squeeze. The teasing manner with which he spoke had the desired effect. Her mood brightening, Mattie blushed with a small smile at the compliment.  
  
Struck by a sudden notion, Trish turned to Frank and whispered something in his ear. An instant later he excused himself. Watching as he vanished upstairs, she turned to Harm.  
  
"Darling, do you remember the tradition your father and I had when you were a boy? Every Christmas Eve, we would have a family photograph taken in front of the tree. You used to love looking at the lights and how they made rainbows on the walls and furniture."  
  
"Vaguely. As I recall, we stopped doing it after he disappeared."  
  
"I couldn't bear to continue with it after he was gone," she nodded sadly. Then as quickly as the grief had descended, it was washed away by the prospect of Christmases to come. "I think it's high time we dragged that old custom out of the closet and dusted it off. What do you say?"  
  
A grin spread across Harm's face. "That's a fantastic idea, Mom. Actually, it would be nice to do it every year, continue the tradition for our new family." Wrapping an affectionate arm around Mattie's shoulders, he beamed at Mac. "How about it, Tiger? Feel up to posing for a few photos?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she laughed, rising.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then go stand over by the tree. Frank should be back any moment," directed Trish. Once they were in position, she eyed them carefully. "Mattie, you stand in front with Harm and Mac behind you... ...exactly... ...now Harm, try laying your hand on Mattie's shoulder... ...yes, that will do quite nicely."  
  
The sound of footsteps on the stairs eventually heralded Frank's return. Carrying a very expensive-looking camera, he waited to receive his wife's go-ahead before proceeding to take a few photographs. When he'd finished, Jennifer broke the silence before the three could move apart.  
  
"Why don't we get a few with the grandparents?" she proposed. "I'd be more than happy to take them if you'd like."  
  
Meeting her husband's gaze, Trish nodded. "Thank you, Jennifer. That would be lovely."  
  
Taking the camera from Frank, the young woman watched as the Burnetts positioned themselves on either side of Harm and Mac. Mattie remained in front, with the four adults grouped quietly behind her. Once everyone had settled into position, Jennifer lifted the camera and looked through the viewfinder.  
  
"Can you move closer together? I'd like to get everyone into the frame."  
  
As the group pressed in, Harm's arm instinctively slid around Mac and pulled her nearer, his hand settling gently on her hipbone. Returning the gesture, she let her fingers play lightly on his waist. They stood that way for a few moments as Jennifer snapped the first shot. Suddenly, Harm heard Mac's sharp intake of breath and felt her stiffen next to him. Tightening his hold on her hip as she rubbed her free hand soothingly across her tummy, he glanced down at her questioningly before returning his gaze to the camera. With as little motion as possible, she took his hand and laid it where hers had been. Immediately he could feel their unborn child kicking persistently into his palm.  
  
The impromptu photo shoot was over a few minutes later. "Thanks for letting me use your camera," Jennifer commented as she returned it to Frank. "My little point-and-shoot wouldn't work nearly as well. I think tonight's pictures will come out really nicely."  
  
"Would you like to see them?"  
  
Beckoning for everyone to gather around, Frank turned the camera over and deftly pulled the digital images up on the screen. When the first picture appeared, he handed the unit back to Jennifer and Mattie, who leaned in for a better view. "They'll be much sharper when I download them onto the computer," he explained. "The camera previews tend to look a little blurry due to the limitations of the display."  
  
"What's the camera's resolution?"  
  
"7.1 megapixels."  
  
"Wow." Jennifer's eyes rounded in awe. "Way better than my point-and- shoot."  
  
"Check this one out, Mrs. B." Taking the camera from her former roommate, Mattie passed it over to Trish.  
  
"Oh, darling, what a beautiful picture."  
  
Mattie grinned in agreement as Trish handed it to Harm and Mac for them to view. "Yeah, it's a great shot – you both look really happy. What happened? Did someone spike your cider?" she teased.  
  
"Very funny, Squirt." Chuckling, Harm looked down at the picture on the screen. His mother, Frank, and Mattie were all smiling politely, but he and Mac were positively beaming. Standing beside him as she peered over his shoulder, Mac too saw the excitement the picture had captured in their expressions. In that instant they had been mutually experiencing the bond between parent and child. They had shared other intimate moments in the past, but actually seeing each other's happiness so vividly immortalized on film flooded her with an indescribable sense of supreme contentment. Feeling Harm's eyes on her now, Mac finally lifted her gaze to meet his and smiled softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she whispered.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	35. Time's Up Chapter 35

A/N: I know it's been over a week since I last posted, but I have a good excuse – watching JAG all weekend with buddies down in Texas! After spending all day yesterday traveling back home, and then sleeping in this morning, here's the next installment. Thanks once again for all the reviews. Enjoy!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Christmas Eve; 0315 Zulu; Washington D.C.  
  
Eventually the excitement and festivity of the evening wound down, leaving a sense of peace and contentedness in its wake. Everyone agreed to leave the opening of presents for the following morning, so with an exchange of hugs and well wishes, Jennifer departed and the Burnetts turned in for the night. An hour later, after a yawning Mattie said goodnight as well, Harm headed off for his annual visit to the Vietnam Memorial.  
  
The snowfall had tapered to flurries, leaving the ground covered by a white blanket that glittered under the memorial's soft lighting. Standing alone in front of the somber black wall, Harm looked intently at the name etched into the stone. It had been thirty-five years since his father had gone down in that jungle halfway around the world. _Thirty-five years_, he mused. Had it really been so long? Lost in a world of memories as he ran his thumb over the familiar lettering, he didn't hear the footsteps crunching in the snow behind him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Dragged out of his musings, he automatically tensed at the soft female voice. The moment of anxiety faded, however, when he turned around and recognized the figure standing a few feet away.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to bed."  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Concerned, he took a step forward.  
  
"Everything's fine," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Just a little insomnia, that's all. I thought maybe a glass of milk might help but when I went down to the kitchen you were already gone."  
  
"How'd you know I'd be here?" He paused, and then answered his own question. "Mac told you."  
  
"I'm rather surprised that she didn't come with you."  
  
"Even my Marine can't argue with the fact that a woman in her sixth month of pregnancy shouldn't be walking around outside on a night like this. These sidewalks are pretty icy. The last thing she and the baby need would be for her to slip and fall. You know how stubborn she is – she'd insist on walking by herself and I'd be a wreck worrying she'd lose her balance and have a crash landing." He shrugged with a grin. "What can I say? Being more persuasive is what makes me the better attorney."  
  
"Are you better, or simply more egotistical?" his mother said wryly.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he smiled. "Speaking of nights like this, you shouldn't have come out here this late by yourself."  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't: Mac drove with me. She's waiting up in the car." Burrowing her hands deeper into her coat pockets as she stepped closer to her son, Trish turned her attention to the memorial before them. Her voice grew somber. "This is the first time since your father disappeared that I've had the courage to come here on Christmas Eve."  
  
"I know," Harm said quietly.  
  
"It doesn't feel like it's been thirty-five years. Frank and I have been married nearly thirty, yet there are some things I remember about your dad as though they happened just yesterday." Trish leaned over to give her son a hug, discreetly slipping a small wrapped package into his pocket as she did so. In return, he nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I know the feeling. A lot has happened in the last year alone, but sometimes it doesn't seem like a whole year has gone by at all. It's funny how the mind perceives the passing of time."  
  
They stood for a few moments in silence, each staring wordlessly at their combined reflection in the black granite wall. Finally, Trish spoke.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Harm, both with what you've done for Mattie and where you're going with Mac," she told him. "And I'm sure your father is proud of you too."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot." Working to control the underlying emotion in his voice, he finally cleared his throat and forced a grin, squeezing her shoulder. "It's getting kind of cold out here. What do you say to rescuing Mac and then going home for a cup of hot chocolate?"  
  
Patricia Rabb Burnett took one final look at her first husband's memorial before smiling up at her son. "That's an excellent idea, dear." Turning wordlessly, they slowly made their way back up the icy walkway, the wall behind them gleaming dully in the quiet night.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

New Year's Eve; 2250 Zulu; Harm and Mac's Home; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Mac?" Harm called up the stairs for the third time in as many minutes. "They're going to be back any minute with the limo. What's the hold up?"  
  
"Just a second!"  
  
Her muffled response drifted down to Harm from somewhere above. Glancing at his watch, he sighed before reaching into the hall closet. Frank had procured an extra pair of tickets to one of the more prestigious Washington area New Year's Eve balls and the four adults were planning to go together. Since the evening's gala wasn't a military function, Harm had forgone mess dress in favor of a more traditional civilian tuxedo. As he buttoned up his winter coat, the rumble of a car engine pulling into the driveway announced his parents' arrival. Grabbing his scarf as he turned to call Mac once again, his voice instantly stilled at the vision of the woman coming down the stairs.  
  
Her hair had been swept back off her face into delicate finger curls. The long, shimmering, deep red velvet dress fit perfectly, with its plunging neckline and empire waist that accentuated her rounding figure without being overly provocative. Watching as she came to a stop halfway down the stairs, Harm's eyes drifted in speechless wonder up her body before finally coming to rest on her face. Their gazes locked and held. She looked at him with surprise at his seeming speechlessness, while he simply stared with the rapture of a man smitten.  
  
!!!FLASH!!!  
  
Completely mesmerized by the beautiful woman before him, it took a moment for the click of the camera to register in Harm's ears. A few feet away Mattie stood grinning foolishly, watching as the two of them stared at each other in helpless adoration. In the six weeks since they'd moved into the house, she'd seen them slowly growing closer without ever actually admitting their feelings. How could two people so obviously in love be so utterly clueless?  
  
"Wow, Mac, you look fabulous!" she complimented. "Isn't she stunning, Harm?"  
  
"Absolutely breathtaking."  
  
His voice was low but firm, and full of heartfelt sincerity. Standing perched on the stairs with Mattie looking intently between them, Mac could feel the warm blush creeping up through her chest and into her cheeks. In vain she tried to drag her eyes away from his riveting gaze but found herself unable to do so.  
  
"Don't you guys have to be there soon?"  
  
Mattie's astute observation suddenly spurred her guardian into action. Moving back towards the door, Harm peered out the window towards the driveway.  
  
"Frank and Mom just pulled up," he announced, taking Mac's wrap from the nearby closet. "Are you ready?"  
  
"All set." Handing her clutch to Mattie as she stepped down into the foyer, Mac let her gaze drift over Harm's broad shoulders before turning to let him help her into her coat.  
  
"Now, remind me again what time you kids are planning to be home?" Mattie smirked.  
  
"That, my dear, is none of your business." Grinning broadly at her, Harm opened the door. "You know how to contact us in case of an emergency."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes. "I've got Mac's cell phone number if I need you for anything. But I don't think there's anything to worry about – my only date tonight is with Dick Clark and the bottle of sparkling apple juice that's chilling in the fridge."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Don't stay up too late." Following Mac through the open doorway, a moment later he leaned back inside. "Happy New Year, Mattie."  
  
She returned his smile. "Happy New Year, Harm. See you in 2005!"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	36. Time's Up Chapter 36

Disclaimer: They're not mine, unfortunately. However, if Donald Bellisario were to offer me a position on JAG's writing staff... (hint, hint!)  
  
Spoilers: If it's in an episode, it's considered fair game.  
  
A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone for the reviews! They really make my day, and I enjoy reading your comments. :-)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
1302 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Dropping back into her chair, Mac took a sip of steaming tea and watched her computer boot up for the day ahead. It was her usual routine: pick up messages, set down briefcase, hang up coat, grab coffee, turn on computer, open briefcase, and get to work. With the exception of times when she'd been out on assignment or attending one of Admiral Chegwidden's early morning briefings, she had followed the same schedule every day for the nine years she'd been at JAG. The only two things that had changed in recent months had been the substitution of tea for coffee and that her morning commutes were now shared with Harm.  
  
She set down her mug and reached for her briefcase. Flipping it open, she was surprised to find a thick white envelope included with the large stack of paperwork. It certainly hadn't been there when she'd packed up her files at home the previous evening. Seeing her name written on the front of the package, she succumbed to curiosity and looked inside.  
  
The envelope contained a stack of glossy photographs and a short handwritten note. Her eyes skimmed over the plain piece of paper:  
  
_Mac,  
  
Pictures sometimes reveal things we wouldn't necessarily recognize otherwise. Keeping that in mind, I think you and Harm may find the enclosed pictures enlightening. Hopefully they'll help you see what is already so apparent to the rest of us.  
  
Love always,  
  
Mattie  
_  
With a slight frown, Mac set the note aside and picked up the photographs. On top was the picture Mattie had taken in the foyer on New Year's Eve immediately before they'd left for the party with Trish and Frank. Lips curling upward at the memory, Mac shuffled the photo to the back of the pile and refocused her attention on the rest of the pictures. They were all from New Year's – she and Harm in the limo, standing next to the ice sculpture in the hotel lobby, dancing together. She vaguely recalled posing for a few of the shots, but many of them appeared to have been taken candidly. _Mattie must've gotten the photos from Trish_, smiled Mac to herself.  
  
"Good morning, Colonel. Am I interrupting?"  
  
Glancing up, Mac saw Commander Sturgis Turner standing in her office doorway.  
  
"Not at all." She smiled, beckoning for him to enter. "I suppose you want to talk about the Franklin Article 32 hearing?"

He took a seat in one of the chairs opposite her desk. "If you have a moment. Are those holiday pictures?"  
  
"New Year's Eve," she nodded.  
  
"May I?" Taking the photographs from Mac's outstretched hand, Sturgis carefully flipped through them. His expression remained impassive as he pulled one out of the group and handed it back to her. "This one's pretty good. Who was the photographer?"  
  
"Harm's stepfather," she answered. Looking at the print, a twinge of dismay swept through her as she realized why he had singled it out. The photo had been taken while she and Harm were on the dance floor at midnight, arms wrapped around each other in a visibly consuming kiss. Fighting off the inward shiver of desire that arose at the memory, she looked back at her colleague. "He was taking pictures most of the evening."  
  
"There's a shutterbug in every family," Sturgis nodded knowingly as he returned his gaze to the pictures in his hand. "I can't help but notice, though, that all of these seem to be of you and Harm. How are things going between you?"  
  
"Fine." Sometimes Sturgis was too damned observant for his own good.  
  
"Just 'fine'? If I didn't know better, Mac, I'd say that these pictures are of a couple very much in love. Are you sure there isn't anything you'd care to share?" He glanced up at her, careful to keep his features neutral and his amusement to himself. This was too much fun!  
  
"Nothing other than Mattie picked them out. You know how it goes, Sturgis – she's a typical teenage girl." The baby kicked, and Mac involuntarily smoothed a hand over her tummy. "When you're sixteen, you tend to have an overly romanticized view of the world," she said wryly.  
  
"Maybe she's more perceptive than you give her credit for," he reasoned, leaning forward. His voice lowered confidentially. "You once told me you were in love with Harm. Do you still feel the same way?"  
  
"This really isn't the right time—"  
  
"It's a simple question, Mac."  
  
"Sturgis—"  
  
"Are you still in love with him?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her eyes widening at the whispered admission, Mac caught Sturgis' gaze for a split second before glancing away towards the bullpen behind him. Thankfully, no one appeared to have overheard her through the open doorway.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that Harm might feel the same way?"  
  
"I know he cares for me a great deal," she hedged. "I should hope he would, considering that we're having a baby together. But in a romantic sense... no, I don't think that Harm feels the same way for me that I do for him."  
  
"Try again, Colonel. Can you honestly look at these and not see two people madly in love with each other?" he countered, waving the envelope of pictures for emphasis. Then his voice softened. "Your happiness could be right around the corner, if you'd only reach out and grab for it. What are you so afraid of?"  
  
Exhaling slowly, she dropped her gaze back to the image of Harm kissing her. Sturgis was correct – they _did _look happy. All of the prints Mattie had selected showed a man and woman who appeared blissfully and completely absorbed in each other. "I wish it were that easy," she muttered with a flick of her wrist. The photo landed quietly before her on the desk.  
  
"As my father always says, 'Love is only as complicated as we make it'. However you choose to interpret that is up to you."  
  
They fell silent for a few moments. Sturgis' eyes twinkled as he gave Mac time to absorb on what he'd just told her. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked at him squarely.  
  
"I believe you wanted to talk about the Franklin case?" she asked, purposely steering the dialogue back to more professional matters. The personal discussion was over.  
  
Opening his mouth to reply, Sturgis was cut off by a knock on the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Harm apologized as he leaned into the room, one hand on the jamb. "I've got to head down to Quantico this morning and probably won't be back until later in the evening. Do you need anything before I go?"  
  
"No, I'm good." Suddenly self-conscious of Sturgis' watchfulness, Mac shook her head. "Still picking me up at Bud and Harriet's after the shower tonight?"  
  
"Count on it." Harm's flyboy grin practically lit up the room.  
  
"Drive safely."  
  
"Always." Giving a playful wink at her shy smile, he pushed off from the doorframe and disappeared from view.  
  
Sturgis observed the entire interchange with mute fascination. _How much longer are they going to continue to delude themselves?_ he wondered. Shaking his head, he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "If that's not a man in love..."  
  
"Sturgis—" she warned.  
  
"Fine, fine." He chuckled, lifting his hands in mock surrender. "I know better than to push the buttons of an annoyed Marine."  
  
Mac just rolled her eyes.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	37. Time's Up Chapter 37

A/N: Hallelujah, I'm finally home and Chapter 37 is done! My sincerest apologies for the delay, but when I got to the vacation part of my European jaunt I unexpectedly found myself with extremely limited computer capabilities (it's a looonnnnnggggg story). Anyway, thank you all for your patience!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Same Evening; 0133 Zulu; Roberts' Family Residence  
  
Harriet waited until the last of the guests had reached their car before closing the front door and flipping the deadbolt with a resounding click. Turning towards the living room, she saw Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie sitting on the sofa with Little A.J. held in a loose embrace.  
  
"Daddy, I want Aunt Mac to read me a story," the youngster protested.  
  
"Not tonight, A.J." Bud stood a few feet away, sixteen-month-old Jimmy fast asleep in his arms. "Aunt Mac will be leaving soon and it's time for your B-A-T-H."  
  
"I don't want you to leave. Please?" Peering up at his godmother, A.J.'s mouth turned down in a practiced pout.  
  
"Sorry, honey. It's getting late and Uncle Harm will be here soon to take me home. Besides, someone I know needs to hop in the tub, otherwise he'll be pretty smelly tomorrow."  
  
"Say goodnight and then let's go upstairs," Bud told him firmly. To his relief, for once A.J. did not put up much of a fuss.  
  
"Goodnight, Aunt Mac." Pushing upwards, the kindergartener threw his small arms around her neck in a hug, burying his face in her shoulder. A few moments later he pulled back and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Then, to everyone's surprise, he dropped to his knees and laid his lips against Mac's well-rounded abdomen. "Goodnight, baby."  
  
Harriet couldn't help the proud smile that broke open at the sight. Although A.J. was still too young to understand the concept of pregnancy, she and Bud had told him that Aunt Mac had a baby inside her tummy and was going to be a mommy. Apparently he'd listened.  
  
"Come on, A.J.," Bud repeated. Shifting Jimmy's weight to the other arm as A.J. obediently scrambled off the couch, he took the boy's hand and quietly led him towards the stairs. "See you in the morning, ma'am."  
  
"Night, Bud."  
  
As they passed by, Harriet leaned in to give her husband a soft kiss. Then, picking up the flat, rectangular gift box that had been sitting unobtrusively off to the side, she joined Mac in the living room.  
  
"How are you doing, ma'am? Can I get you anything?" she asked, dropping into one of the chairs opposite the sofa.  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine." She gestured towards the half-full glass of water that sat at her elbow and reached for a cookie from the platter nearby. "This has been a wonderful evening, Harriet. I couldn't have asked for a better baby shower."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
"Although," Mac continued, a conspiratorial smile blossoming, "I don't think Harm believed me when I told him it looked like 'Babies R Us' exploded all over your living room. It didn't seem like this much when we registered, I swear." Her eyes scanned thoughtfully over the myriad of gifts scattered about.  
  
"Walking around the store marking things down on a piece of paper doesn't really do it all justice," Harriet agreed. "It's amazing how much STUFF babies require. Remember my first shower? Bud and I could barely fit everything into our apartment."  
  
Nodding, Mac took a sip of water. "Whoever started the tradition of having showers deserves a medal. I can't imagine what the bill would've been like if Harm and I had to buy all of this ourselves."  
  
"Poverty is a common side effect of becoming a parent: you start spending before the baby is born and don't stop until after college," laughed Harriet. "The first is the most expensive because you're basically starting from scratch. But fortunately, the more kids you have, the less you need to buy because most of the major purchases are already under your belt. If you and the Commander decide to try for another after this one..."  
  
Swallowing a laugh at Mac's suddenly shocked expression, Harriet figured it was probably best not to pursue the subject further. _Not right now, anyway._ She glanced down at the package in her hands before holding it out for her friend to take. "I saved this for last."  
  
The gift was light to the touch and simply wrapped in crisp white paper, held together with a decorative rustic brown ribbon. Peeling the paper away from the box underneath, Mac slid one fingernail to loosen the binding tape and slowly drew open the lid.  
  
"Oh, Harriet..." Her surprise and delight apparent, she pushed aside the white tissue paper and gingerly lifted the delicate lacy garment. "This is absolutely exquisite."  
  
"I didn't know if Mrs. Burnett kept the Commander's christening gown but thought I'd take a chance."  
  
"She didn't." Mac admired the white dress and tiny booties and cap that accompanied it before smiling at her friend, eyes glistening with tears. "It's exactly what I would have picked out. Thank you."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Beaming contentedly, Harriet was filled with a profound sense of satisfaction. She and Bud had deliberated for quite some time over what kind of gift to get for the Colonel and Commander. In her mind, not only was the gown a gift that exuded timelessness, but it could also be used for future children. She hoped it would serve as yet another hint to Harm and Mac that they belonged together. Grinning to herself as she settled back into her chair, Harriet watched silently as Mac neatly refolded the gown and laid it gently inside the box.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Buckling his seatbelt a short time later, Harm shifted the transmission into drive and carefully eased the Lexus out of Bud and Harriet's driveway. As he approached the stop sign at the end of the street, his eyes drifted to the large pile of gifts visible in the rearview mirror.  
  
"How can something as small as a baby require so much STUFF?" he asked. "I mean, I knew that we would have to get a lot of things, but this is a little absurd. We could open our own baby store with everything you've got here!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you don't know how much stuff your mom and I picked out. You weren't in town when we went to register, remember?" Mac's eyes sparkled impishly as she teased him. "If you'd gone with us then you would know that—"  
  
"Sturgis and I had to extend our investigation on the Coral Sea per Admiral Chegwidden's orders – that was NOT my fault," he interrupted. "If I'd had the choice I would have gone with you. Remember?"  
  
"I know you would have," she finally conceded. "Tell you what: if you still want to be a part of the whole baby shopping experience, no one got me a breast pump."  
  
Harm looked at her weakly.  
  
"All right then, I'll spare you the humiliation." Mac chuckled, then sobered. "Seriously, though, there ARE a few items we still need to get before Little MacKenzie-Rabb arrives."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A few packages of cloth diapers, some more onesies, a baby bathtub... oh, and Harriet recommended buying stock in Pampers."  
  
"Whoa, CLOTH diapers?"  
  
The Lexus came to a halt as Harm turned to stare at Mac incredulously, eyes wide with disbelief. Before she could open her mouth to respond, he began shaking his head emphatically. "Uh-uh, Marine. There is NO WAY you'll catch me changing poopy cloth diapers! That's why we asked for the Diaper Genie, remember? No muss, no fuss?"  
  
Mac burst out laughing.  
  
"Relax, Flyboy, it's not what you're thinking. Trust me," she eventually managed to say between heaving breaths. Inhaling deeply, she'd nearly gotten herself under control when another bout of giggles erupted. "Did I really just hear you use the word 'poopy'?"  
  
He glared at her momentarily before turning his attention back to the road. The SUV once again began to move as her laughter finally died down, leaving a broad grin in its wake.  
  
"Cloth diapers make great burp rags, especially the non-pre-folded kind," she explained. "And I have it from a good source that you can never have too many burp rags."  
  
"As long as we're clear that the only diapers we'll be using will be disposable."  
  
"Harm, you've got nothing to worry about. Your precious Diaper Genie will be getting plenty of mileage." Twisting in her seat, Mac looked back at the heap of gifts that filled the rear cargo area and back seat. The Diaper Genie box was buried somewhere underneath. "You know, it really is a good thing you brought the Lexus," she commented.  
  
"We never would have been able to fit all this into one of the 'Vettes."  
  
"That's because Corvettes weren't exactly designed for toting around babies," Mac reminded him. Her eyes widened. "Oh God, I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My car doesn't have a back seat."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You didn't really spend much time around Bud and Harriet when the boys were babies, did you?"  
  
"Not when they were brand new," Harm conceded. "But it wasn't for lack of interest – I went back out to the Henry shortly after A.J. was born, and then with Jimmy..."  
  
He stopped mid-sentence. Neither of them needed reminding of why he'd maintained distance from his JAG friends and family around the time of Jimmy's birth. The mess of Paraguay and his ensuing stint with the CIA were water under the proverbial bridge.  
  
"Harm, you can't put a car seat in front. It's too dangerous. And even if it weren't a question of safety, where am I going to put a stroller, diaper bag, portable crib, and everything else I'll need to haul around with me on a regular basis? My 'Vette is simply too small."  
  
"You could always drive this," he suggested.  
  
"Right. And what happens when it breaks down, or if we need to switch cars unexpectedly?" She shook her head with a sigh. "Three cars between us and only one that's really practical."  
  
"What exactly do you propose, then?"  
  
Leaning back against the headrest, she closed her eyes. "As much as I love my Corvette, it only makes sense that I trade it in for something that's kid-friendly. You've already got the Lexus, and I couldn't ask you to give up your convertible after all the work you've put into it."  
  
"Any ideas what you'd like to get? Another Jeep?"  
  
"I haven't a clue." She glanced over at him. "Want to come with me to pick out a new car?"  
  
"How does Saturday sound?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The rest of the ride home was spent in quiet, earnest dialogue. By the time Harm pulled the Lexus into the garage they had worked out the details for the weekend's shopping excursion, having decided on a handful of makes and models they believed would be the most appropriate for their needs. As they had discussed which dealerships to visit, in the back of each of their minds lingered a conversation they'd had years before, after Harm's first Corvette had met an untimely end at the hands of a car thief:  
  
_Why don't you come with me to pick out a new car with Bud and Harriet?_  
  
_ Isn't that something Jordan should be doing?  
_  
_Mac, you pick out a new car with your girlfriend, you might as well buy her a ring.  
_  
That one statement equating car shopping and wedding bands had lodged itself deep in their memories and refused to let go. Each recalled it now, thinking about its implications as they related to the present situation.  
  
_I'm the mother of his child, but does Harm think of me as his girlfriend? If so, does it count if the girlfriend is the one who does the asking?_ Mac wondered.  
  
_She probably doesn't remember my saying that,_ Harm thought to himself, _but as the mother of my child she means more to me than any girlfriend. Did mom tell her about the ring?  
_  
Neither mentioned anything to the other.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N #2: For those of you who aren't familiar with it, a Diaper Genie is a nifty device that encapsulates used disposable diapers in plastic so they don't stink up the room. I don't currently have kids of my own, but I will be sure to have a Diaper Genie next to the changing table if I ever do!  
  
A/N #3: Several people have expressed curiosity as to why I travel so much when my profile says that I'm an accountant. Right now I work as an internal auditor for a large manufacturing company, which means I spend approximately 2 weeks out of every month at one of our plants inquiring, testing, and documenting the facility's financial & operational processes and internal controls. In the last year they've sent me to: San Antonio, Akron, Mumbai (India), West Palm Beach, Denver, Cincinnati, Albany, Kansas City, Chicago, and Liege (Belgium). However, I'm happy to report that this month I don't have to go anywhere... all the travel I've been doing lately has me pooped, LOL! :-)


	38. Time's Up Chapter 38

Spoilers: If it's in an episode... consider yourself forewarned!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, so thanks to Donald Bellisario for loaning them to me for a while.  
  
A/N: As a token of my appreciation for your patience when I didn't post for three weeks due to my European travels, I'm posting this a little earlier than usual. Thanks again for all of the wonderful feedback – I enjoy reading everyone's comments and always look forward to hearing from you!!!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Monday; 1920 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Stepping into the break room, Mac stifled a yawn and headed directly for the box of decaffeinated tea sitting on the counter next to the coffee machine. Now that she'd entered the third trimester of her pregnancy, the energy she'd experienced during the last few months had suddenly vanished. Fortunately, Harriet's advice for having a mid-afternoon cup of tea and a small snack seemed to help combat the lethargy. Grabbing a mug off of the shelf above, Mac filled it with hot water and dropped in a teabag. Then she leaned back into the counter and heaved a tired sigh.  
  
"Hey, everything okay?"  
  
Looking up, she caught Harm standing in the doorway, an expression of concern on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little worn out," she said. "Nothing to worry over."  
  
"You sure? Because if you don't feel like going tonight, I'm sure we can reschedule," he told her, moving closer. Every day he seemed to grow more protective of both her and their child, which to Mac's surprise only made him that much more charming.  
  
"I'm fine, Dad," she smiled. "And you know perfectly well that we can't miss our first class. I'll manage somehow, don't worry. You brought the pillow, right?"  
  
"And some civvies for us to change into." Crossing the room, he nudged her aside and poured himself a cup of coffee. "The bag is in my car."  
  
Before Mac could reply, their discussion was interrupted as Jennifer Coates strode into the room.  
  
"Good afternoon, ma'am, sir." Smiling at them in greeting, Jennifer took a step in the direction of the refrigerator, then paused. "Ma'am, forgive my asking, but was that a new minivan I saw you driving in this morning?"  
  
Mac and Harm grinned at each other. "Yes," Mac told her. "I finally realized that in a few weeks I wouldn't be able to fit into my Corvette anymore and that a bigger car was probably in order."  
  
"It's cute – very stylish! When did you get it?"  
  
"Over the weekend." Harm chuckled. "We went to a few different dealerships but had trouble agreeing on what we liked best."  
  
"One didn't give enough leg room in the back seat."  
  
"Another didn't have big enough cup holders."  
  
"And I wanted something that came equipped with reverse sensors." When Jen looked at her questioningly, Mac shrugged. "Makes it easier to back up without having to constantly worry about replacing the bumper."  
  
"So what made you decide on the Quest?" Opening the fridge, Jennifer pulled out a can of soda.  
  
"It had everything we wanted," Harm said. "Not to mention that both side doors open at the touch of a button on the remote. Mac figured that would probably come in handy." Glancing with a frown at his watch, he looked at them apologetically. "Sorry to run, but I need to head out or else I'm going to be late for a client meeting. You're sure about tonight?" he asked Mac.  
  
She nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs at seventeen hundred hours."  
  
"Okay then." Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Harm turned and quickly strode off out into the bullpen. Mac looked over at Jennifer, who watched the loving exchange with feigned disinterest.  
  
"We were seriously thinking about the Ford Explorer, too," Mac said, taking a sip of tea. "But of course, Harm pushed for the minivan, which is what we finally decided to go with."  
  
"Why that and not the Explorer?" Jen inquired.  
  
"The Nissan dealership had a Quest in stock that had everything we wanted. We drove it off the lot the same day. But more importantly," Mac smirked, "I don't think Harm was very enthusiastic about me driving an SUV that's larger than his Lexus."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Monday; 2303 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
"Face it, Sturgis has me dead-to-rights on this one," Mac grumbled.  
  
On the drive to Bethesda from Falls Church, she'd asked for Harm's opinion regarding a client she had recently been assigned to defend. It was a relatively straightforward situation, but Mac knew that it would be nearly an impossible case to win and was starting to get frustrated. Even Harm, who had managed to successfully argue equally hopeless cases on a number of occasions, couldn't seem to come up with a good strategy.  
  
"Mac, it's not as bleak as you seem to think," he said, trying to provide her with encouragement. "A few years back I personally defended a Marine Gunnery Sergeant on similar charges and was able to get them dropped."  
  
"There were special circumstances in that case, Harm," she reminded him. "You were able to prove there was no premeditation, the Gunny didn't intend to injure his CO, and he had the skills to make the shot. That defense won't work here – Lieutenant Graves' last PFT clearly demonstrates that he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if he were aiming for one. He pulled the trigger at close range and seriously wounded his commanding officer."  
  
Her footfalls echoed loudly on the corridor's linoleum tiles. Harm walked a few steps behind, a clean pillow tucked casually underneath his arm. He tried again.  
  
"Still, there's no reason to believe you've lost the case before it even goes to trial."  
  
Stopping outside of the door to the classroom, her eyes glinted with barely concealed irritation.  
  
"A precedent also exists in the case of a junior lieutenant who was charged with attempted homicide after firing on HIS commanding officer at close range, resulting in severe bodily harm. Not only did the prosecuting attorney prove that the attack was premeditated, the defendant was found guilty on all charges and received a dishonorable discharge and fifteen years hard labor. Government vs. Marchek, 1953."  
  
"How did you find that?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, not incompetent." The door swung heavily on its hinges as she turned the handle and yanked it open.  
  
He followed as she stormed into the room. "I never said you were incomp—"  
  
Nearly plowing into her, Harm was caught off-guard when Mac stopped unexpectedly just inside the doorway. On the floor in the middle of the room sat a number of people, who now turned their heads simultaneously to look at the latecomers. A middle-aged woman stood over by the far wall, playing with the controls on the A/V unit. Glancing over, she smiled warmly at Harm and Mac.  
  
"Come on in and make yourselves comfortable." She straightened and gestured for them to join the assembly. "We were just about to get started."  
  
Suddenly self-conscious, the two attorneys glanced at each other uneasily, the conversation about Graves forgotten as they together stepped forward towards the others. Dropping the pillow at his feet, Harm paused to help as Mac awkwardly lowered herself to the carpeting. He joined her a few moments later, his hand lingering idly on her lower back.  
  
"Okay, that should be everyone," said the woman at the front of the room as she turned to face the class. "First of all, welcome to Lamaze! I'm assuming you all remember signing up for this course. If you don't," she said with a wry grin, "the psychology department is located two floors down."  
  
As expected, a ripple of uneasy laughter flowed through the group. Harm looked at Mac and gave her a small, reassuring smile. The instructor continued.  
  
"My name is Anne Trudeau, I'm a licensed nurse practitioner, and have been teaching this course for nearly seven years now. Before we begin, though, I'd like to take a few minutes to go around and introduce ourselves." Leaning back against the desk, she crossed her ankles and motioned to Harm and Mac. "Why don't you go ahead and start?"  
  
Their eyes met briefly in silent discussion. Why not? Mac nodded at Harm.  
  
"I'm Harmon Rabb."  
  
"I'm Sarah MacKenzie." Rubbing one hand across the side of her tummy, the other searched out Harm's hand. He gave her fingers a squeeze as she turned to look at him, their gazes intense with mutual excitement. "And this is our first baby."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N: As I'm not a lawyer and know very little about Naval case law, any mention of legal cases (except for Harm's defense of the Gunny, which was from S1 episode "High Ground") are products of my imagination and will not be found in any real law tomes. If they're not entirely plausible, please chalk it up to author's privilege. 


	39. Time's Up Chapter 39

A/N: You guys are awesome! Thank you for all of the fantastic reviews. They really make me smile when RL gets to be too much.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Wednesday; 1824 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Shortly after lunchtime Harm wove through the sea of desks in the bullpen towards Mac's open door. As he approached he could see her sitting with her head bowed diligently, the ever-present mountain of paperwork perched ominously off to one side. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe that Mac, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, was not only his fellow JAG lawyer and longtime friend but also his roommate and mother of his child. Harm watched her for a moment just outside the doorway, observing the way the light glinted off her hair in the afternoon sun. It was funny how he'd never really noticed the pretty sight even though he'd watched her through this same door countless times before. His quiet knock echoed through the office.  
  
Glancing up at him, Mac smiled. "Hi."  
  
"Keeping busy?" He motioned towards the stack of paperwork on her desk.  
  
"No more so than usual, although I promised Admiral Chegwidden I'd have this for him by the end of the day. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. Just stopped by to see how you're doing." Harm plunked himself down in one of the chairs across from her desk.  
  
"I'm fine, Commander." Leaning forward, elbows on the desktop, she clasped her hands together and looked at him wryly. "Same as I was when you asked me forty-two minutes ago."  
  
"True, but when I asked earlier you'd just finished cross-examining Bud's star witness and had been on your feet most of the morning. There's a big difference between that and sitting in a nice comfortable chair behind your own desk," he countered.  
  
"It was good exercise, and at least it kept you from spending more time in my office than in your own. Besides," Mac chuckled, "right after you left Bud came and made me an offer. Seems his client decided it was less risky to plead it out than to let the case go to a full court martial."  
  
"Is that what you're working on now?"  
  
She nodded. "It took a little negotiating, but we were finally able to reach a settlement. Now all I have to do is complete and file the paperwork."  
  
"Exciting." Harm sniggered and rose. "I won't keep you from it then."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dropping her gaze back down to the folder in her hands, Mac refocused her attention on what she'd been doing. As he reached the doorway, Harm paused to look back at her, one hand on the wooden frame.  
  
"Before I forget, keep Monday evening free. Okay?" Tying to keep his demeanor as nonchalant as possible, he didn't want Mac to get suspicious of his plans.  
  
One side of her mouth curled in disbelief as she continued to scan the folder's contents. "That shouldn't be a problem. You'd be surprised what being thirty-three weeks pregnant will do to a woman's social life."  
  
"You mean you actually have one when you're not pregnant?" What better way to throw her off the scent than to be a pain in the six?  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." She stared up at him quizzically. "What's so special about Monday?"  
  
"Nothing much," he replied, an ambiguous smile on his features as he stepped out the door.  
  
"Hey, Harm?"  
  
He stopped. "Yeah?"  
  
"Would you mind grabbing me a Jello pudding cup from the fridge? One of the ones with chocolate and vanilla swirled together?" Her bright smile made him laugh.  
  
"Only one?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, she patted her swollen belly and grinned. "On second thought, make it two. We're hungry."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Harm brought her the requested snack cups a few minutes later, along with a glass of milk and several napkins. As he disappeared out of sight in the direction of his own office, Mac laughed out loud. While she normally didn't like being hovered over, a part of her enjoyed how protective and courteous Harm had been these last few months. He'd taken to stopping by her office periodically throughout the day to ensure that she had everything she wanted and was feeling all right. Would he continue to be this generous after the baby was born? _A girl could get used to having her own personal Flyboy waiting on her hand and foot,_ Mac thought with an inward chuckle.  
  
Grabbing a spoon out of the desk drawer, she reached for one of the pudding cups and skimmed off some of the top layer of chocolate pudding. Savoring the sweet taste, Mac allowed herself to sit for a few seconds staring whimsically out into the bullpen before her mind began to drift back to work. There were a million and one things that needed yet to be done, and she didn't want to have them hanging over her head when she left work that evening. Setting the pudding down with a determined breath, she turned her attention back to the paperwork in front of her. As her gaze dropped downward, her eyes lingered for an instant on the small calendar she kept on the desk.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her consciousness a connection was made between the conversation she'd just had with Harm and the calendar in front of her. Doing a double take, she picked up the small cardboard chart to make sure she had indeed read it correctly.  
  
The following Monday was February 14th: Valentine's Day.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Monday; 2316 Zulu; Harm and Mac's Home; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
It was well after eighteen-hundred local time when Mac got home from the office. She'd been planning to leave work early only to find her good intentions thwarted by Harriet, who had come into her office at sixteen- thirty with an 'urgent' matter that simply could not wait until morning. After an hour and a half they were no closer to resolving the issue and Mac was starting to get antsy. She finally persuaded Harriet to call it a day, and they'd walked out to their vans together.  
  
Concentrating on the awkward task of getting up the back steps, Mac didn't see the young female face peering out at her from the dining room window. Although it was cold outside, the temperature had held steady above freezing for the last few days, allowing the last of the ice and snow to melt away. Pulling out her keys, Mac had one hand on the doorknob before the small note taped to the door caught her attention.  
  
_This entrance is temporarily closed,_ it read. _We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Thanks! -Management_  
  
_What the hell?_ she thought. Black construction paper had been carefully taped on the inside of the glass-paned door, effectively preventing her from looking into the family room. Harm was definitely up to something! Frowning, Mac pulled the note off the door with a sigh before turning back to the driveway. Counting her blessings that the walkways were clear, she carefully eased herself back down the steps and made her way alongside the house to the front porch.  
  
Voices could be heard echoing from the rear of the house as soon as Mac stepped into the foyer. Closing the door quietly behind her, she carefully hung her coat in the closet and slipped her shoes off her aching feet. Then, leaving her briefcase at the bottom of the stairs, she padded softly towards the kitchen. The voices grew louder. When she rounded the corner into the room, she saw Harm standing at the counter with his back to her.  
  
"Harm, chill out. Everything looks beautiful," Mattie was saying as she climbed onto a stool at the breakfast bar. Her eyes met Mac's over Harm's shoulder as the tired Marine silently appeared in the doorway. Based on the way he was standing, it was apparent that Harm didn't realize he and Mattie weren't alone and that Mac was listening to every word. Struck with a sudden idea, Mattie looked at her guardian intently.  
  
"So, tell me again why you haven't said anything to Mac yet?" she questioned.  
  
"Mattie..." Harm sighed. "This may sound strange, but I honestly don't know how she feels. What am I supposed to say – 'Hey Mac, I love you,' and then pray that she tells me she loves me too? Somehow I can't see that happening."  
  
Mac's heart caught in her throat. "You never know, Harm. It might work," she said softly.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	40. Time's Up Chapter 40

A/N #1: Whoa, what an enthusiastic response... Thank you for all of the wonderful, inspiring reviews! (You should have seen the reactions I was getting from my coworkers yesterday when they caught me cackling giddily at my computer, LOL.) You guys are terrific!  
  
A/N #2: I'd also like to give a humungous THANK YOU to my intrepid beta reader for her unfailing encouragement. She deserves a tremendous amount of applause. :-)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Monday; 2322 Zulu; Harm and Mac's Home; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Spinning on his heels at the sound of Mac's voice, Harm gaped at her in shock and disbelief. The protective layer he'd kept firmly over his heart all these years had just been unceremoniously ripped away, rendering him totally and completely exposed. Had she really just heard him say that? Despite the way in which her gaze locked on his, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so vulnerable.  
  
"That's my cue." Beaming happily, Mattie slid off the stool and sauntered past, patting Harm on the shoulder as she went. "See you guys in the morning."  
  
The sound of her footsteps faded down the hallway, leaving Harm and Mac standing in the kitchen staring at one another.  
  
"Mac..."  
  
Taking an uncertain step forward, Harm looked at her helplessly. Of all the ways he'd envisioned telling Mac that he loved her, none had ever involved her overhearing him blurt the words out to someone else.  
  
Her mind racing, Mac couldn't help the burst of hopeful joy that warmed her soul. Harmon Rabb, Jr., her longtime colleague, father of her unborn child, the one person in the world who knew her inside and out, had just admitted that he loved her. Overcome with sudden boldness she closed the gap between them. Keeping her eyes steady on his, she lifted her hands to his chest, letting her palms linger there before sliding them up around his neck in a lovers' embrace. Harm's arms reflexively encircled her waist, her burgeoning middle pressed between them.  
  
"It's okay, Flyboy," she whispered. Rising on her tiptoes, she closed her eyes and tenderly pressed her lips to his in a feathery kiss. In the span of a heartbeat, Harm was kissing her back despite an irrational fear that she'd push away from him yet again. Deep in the recesses of his mind, however, he realized that hers was not merely the reaction of a platonic friend. What had she meant when she'd said 'it might work'? There was only one way to find out. Breaking away, his hands trailed restlessly up and down Mac's back as his gaze captured hers.  
  
"I love you, Sarah."  
  
Her breath hitched as she rested her forehead lightly on his. She smiled softly, their eyes inches apart. "I love you too, Harm."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
They stood there in each other's arms for a long moment. Neither spoke, but soon Harm's arms tightened, pulling Mac even closer. Her eyes squeezed shut as she dropped her cheek to his shoulder, lashes dampened by irrepressible tears of joy.  
  
"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" she smiled. A burst of laughter rumbled in Harm's chest, but she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Would you have it any other way?" Turning his head slightly, he kissed the back of her hair.  
  
"Nope." She lifted her head and gave him an intimate grin, a single tear trailing down her face as she kissed him again. "Life wouldn't be nearly as interesting." Her gaze drifted over into the adjacent family room.  
  
Reaching up to caress her cheek with his thumb, Harm knew the instant she realized what was different about the space.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"My God, Harm!"  
  
Mac pulled away from him in astonishment. Flowers of all varieties and an assortment of tropical plants filled the room: on the tables, on the floor, on the bookshelves in the corners. No space remained untouched by their presence. White, pink, and purple petals were everywhere mixed gracefully with glossy green leaves, turning the normally comfortable area into a lush, relaxing retreat. It was a wonder she hadn't seen the changes when she'd first walked in, but the lights had been turned off and she'd been so focused on hearing Harm and Mattie's conversation... Shaking her head numbly, she turned back to Harm.  
  
"You've been busy," she murmured.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise," he admitted ruefully. "I wasn't expecting you to be home quite this early."  
  
"I would have been home sooner, but Harriet needed me for something." When Harm didn't immediately respond, Mac's eye's narrowed. An instant later she punched him playfully on the arm. "You set me up!"  
  
"It worked, didn't it?"  
  
"Remind me to have a talk with Lieutenant Sims tomorrow," Mac grumbled. Not really angry at all, her expression softened a moment later as she glanced back towards the transformed family room. "Harm, I can't believe you did all this just for me."  
  
"Don't thank me yet. The evening's still young." Pivoting on one heel, he extended a gentlemanly arm for her to take. "Would you care to join me for dinner?"  
  
Without hesitation, Mac slid her hand into the crook of his elbow and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Lead the way, Sailor." Together they crossed the threshold into the dining room.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Harm had pulled out all the stops in making this a meal to remember. Knowing that Mac still had an aversion to meat as a result of her pregnancy, he'd chosen simple dishes that all featured some kind of seafood. Lobster bisque and spinach salad sprinkled with soft-shelled crabmeat were followed by a main course of artichoke-stuffed salmon and fresh green asparagus. Afterwards, just when Mac thought she couldn't eat any more, he'd brought out the piece-de-resistance: homemade caramel crème brulee.  
  
When she finally pushed her plate away with a contented sigh, Harm suggested she go upstairs and change into some PJs while he cleaned up. Less than ten minutes later, wearing loose fitting pajamas and her well- worn pink bathrobe, she carefully eased herself back down the staircase and padded towards the family room. To her amazement, the scene had changed yet again.  
  
In addition to the flowers and plants, there were now countless numbers of lit candles scattered throughout the room, bathing everything in warm, golden light. The subtle sound of flute music played from somewhere in the background, and the scent of jasmine filled the air. Harm was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where did you go?" she called softly, beckoning him to return from wherever he had disappeared. A moment passed before he emerged from the dining room. "Harm—"  
  
"Shhhh..."  
  
He silenced her words with a smile and a tender finger to her lips. Mac gazed at him lovingly, the wonder and appreciation in her eyes evident. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around and guided her over to the sofa.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't feel comfortable going to a spa right now," he explained quietly, "so I'm bringing the spa to you. Now sit back and relax."  
  
With his help, she did as she was told and lowered herself into one corner of the couch. Then, surprising her again, Harm picked up her feet and gently turned her so that her legs stretched out along the cushions. When he saw she was comfortable, he settled himself down by her feet and reached for a small jar of ointment sitting nearby.  
  
"But I—"  
  
"No 'buts', Mac." Twisting open the lid, he scooped out some clear salve and began rubbing it between his hands. "This is something I want to do for you. Let me, please?"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer and instead lifted one foot, slowly beginning to massage the balm into her sensitive flesh. Acquiescing, Mac closed her eyes and leaned back, inhaling deeply as the eucalyptus worked its magic. Harm watched her as he continued his ministrations, contentedly losing track of time as the tension in her face gradually faded into peace.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	41. Time's Up Chapter 41

Monday; 1421 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
By mid-March, rumors had begun to surface regarding what Admiral Chegwidden planned to do while Colonel MacKenzie was gone on maternity leave. Fast approaching the end of her pregnancy, Mac was starting to make sure all of her cases were ready to be transitioned off to other JAG attorneys. No official plans had yet been announced as to how or when that transition would occur, however, and the staff was beginning to wonder what would happen.  
  
"Good morning, ma'am."  
  
"Morning, Harriet." Checking her email before staff call, Mac wasn't surprised when the Lieutenant appeared in her office doorway with a welcoming grin. She deleted an unwanted message and turned to face her friend. "Did you have a good weekend?"  
  
Harriet chuckled. "It was fine. We had to take A.J. to the emergency room on Saturday, though, but otherwise—"  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"You know those little pink triangular erasers?"  
  
"Oh, no..." Relaxing a little, Mac smiled. "Let me guess – in his ear?"  
  
"Up his nose," Harriet corrected with a shake of her head, her eyes dancing in amusement. "One in each nostril. According to the doctor, that sort of thing isn't exactly an uncommon occurrence." Her laughter subsiding, she stepped forward and changed the subject. "What about you, ma'am? How have you been feeling?"  
  
"Like I want to drop-kick the next person who asks me that." Smiling, Mac shrugged. "I can't see my feet anymore, my ankles have swollen to the point that my shoes don't fit, and I feel like I'm approximately the size of the Goodyear Blimp. I sooo cannot wait to get back to kickboxing class."  
  
"Believe me, I've been there," Harriet commiserated. "But you don't have too much longer to go, and trust me when I say it's worth all the misery," she grinned.  
  
"Two weeks and counting," Mac sighed.  
  
"Mac? Are you ready for staff call?" Interrupting, Harm stepped into the doorway beside Lieutenant Sims.  
  
Mac smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be." Pushing her chair away from the desk, her expression turned sheepish as she glanced up at them. "Would you guys mind giving me a hand?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Holding the door for Mac as they entered the conference room, Harm was surprised to see an old friend grinning at him from the seat next to Admiral Chegwidden. Flashing the newcomer a hearty welcoming smile, he waited until Mac was comfortable in her chair before sitting himself. Now that everyone was present, the Admiral began the meeting without preamble.  
  
"I'm sure most of you remember Commander Caitlin Pike," he said. "Effective immediately, Kate is TAD to JAG Headquarters to provide coverage while Colonel MacKenzie is out on leave. Colonel, you'll begin transitioning your caseload over to Commander Pike starting this afternoon."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Chegwidden continued. "The remainder of the Colonel's responsibilities will be divided between the rest of you as follows..."  
  
With the characteristic efficiency everyone had come to expect from the former SEAL, the Admiral detailed out the new allocation of tasks and then proceeded onto the usual agenda. An hour later, once the meeting had adjourned, Harm, Mac and Kate lingered behind in the room as the other attorneys headed back out into JAG Ops. As the door swung closed, Kate turned with a grin to Harm and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"It is so good to see you!" she laughed loudly.  
  
"You too, Kate." Patting her on the back, Harm smiled at Mac and pulled away. "It's been what, three years?"  
  
"More like four," Kate admonished, her hand lingering on his arm. She glanced over at Mac as well. "He never calls, never writes..."  
  
Mac chuckled. "Well, in his defense, he _has _been pretty busy."  
  
"Yeah, he always has some excuse." Kate turned back to Harm. "The last I heard you'd taken a little swim in the Atlantic. What on earth were you thinking, flying in the middle of a tropical storm?"  
  
Suddenly uncomfortable, Harm's gaze dropped to the floor before lifting up to meet Mac's. "I was trying to get back for Mac's wedding, actually."  
  
Glancing between the two other officers, Kate felt the instant tension and decided to press Harm for the story later, when they would be able to talk in private. "I'm a little surprised that Admiral Chegwidden passed you over for Chief of Staff," she said instead. "Aside from Mac, aren't you the most senior officer here?"  
  
"I think the Admiral knows how much Harm hates doing administrative paperwork," Mac smiled.  
  
"He knows that I'm going to be taking two weeks myself when Mac goes into the hospital, which automatically makes me the wrong person for the job," Harm amended. "Besides, Sturgis is a much better fit. He actually _likes_ that sort of menial stuff."  
  
"Why are you taking two weeks?" Kate looked at him quizzically.  
  
"To help Mac with the baby. Where else would I be?"  
  
Brow furrowing, Kate turned to Mac with a frown. "What about your husband?"  
  
Mac's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"  
  
"The last time I was in town, you had recently gotten engaged." Puzzled, Kate glanced at Harm and folded her arms across her chest. "And didn't you just say that you went down at sea trying to get back for her wedding?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but—"  
  
Realization dawning, Mac instantly understood the source of Kate's confusion. "She doesn't know, Harm," she said, her eyes capturing his.  
  
"Know what?" Kate asked cautiously, her gaze once again passing from Mac to Harm back to Mac. During her last visit to JAG, she'd immediately sensed the emotional connection between these two officers. Obviously that connection hadn't lessened in the intervening years. If anything, the silent communication Harm and Mac shared was now stronger than ever.  
  
At Harm's nod, Mac looked at Kate compassionately. "The wedding was cancelled as a result of Harm's crash and my fiancé returned home to Australia shortly thereafter," she explained. "I never married Mic, Kate."  
  
"Then whose baby—"  
  
Stepping forward, Harm reached out to his friend. "Kate, the baby is mine. I'm the father."  
  
"Oh." Not quite sure how to react, Kate simply stared back and forth between the two of them for a moment. Then she broke into a smile as a wave of laughter burst forth. "Well, congratulations!"  
  
Both Harm and Mac began laughing as well, the tension in the room disappearing as quickly as it had come. "Tell you what," Harm grinned, "why don't you come over for dinner tonight? That way we can fill you in on everything that's gone on around here over the last few years."  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose."  
  
"Don't argue, Kate. It would be our pleasure," Mac said.  
  
"C'mon, it will be fun," insisted Harm. "What do you say?"  
  
Glancing between them again, Kate finally caved. "Okay," she nodded. "But you have to let me bring something."  
  
"Deal." Laughing as they all started towards the door, Harm smiled. "And this way you can see our house, too."  
  
Kate stopped and stared at her old friend. "You bought a HOUSE?"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	42. Time's Up Chapter 42

A/N: Thanks once again for all the enthusiastic reviews! The support I've gotten for this story has been overwhelmingly positive. As always, thanks for making my day brighter – I continue to look forward to reading what you have to say!  
  
Summary: Little A.J.'s finally turning five... here's my take on a possible H/M reaction. Please R&R! It's my first fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and get no reward for doing this other than satisfaction at helping to entertain other fans.  
  
Spoilers: "Yeah, Baby" and "Touch and Go"... aw, heck, if it aired on TV, consider yourself warned.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Next Day; 2045 Zulu; JAG Headquarters; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"I've been having some difficulty tracking down one of the witnesses for the Maxwell Article 32," Mac said as she passed a file to Kate, who was seated in one of the chairs opposite Mac's desk. "I've left three messages but haven't had a chance to follow up further."  
  
The two women had been working together most of the day bringing Kate up to speed on all of Mac's outstanding cases. After three hours straight Mac's lower back was beginning to ache. Wishing she could take something, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Kate flipped open the folder and scanned through the documents inside.  
  
"Articles 112 and 89?"  
  
"Drunk on duty and disrespect towards a superior commissioned officer," Mac elaborated. "Petty Officer 2nd Class Philip Maxwell was selected for random drug-testing while on duty aboard the Seahawk last month. When the saliva analysis showed positive for alcohol, he proceeded to verbally insult the medic, Captain Johnson, the SecNav and even the President. Seems he'd smuggled a bottle of $200 cognac on board and got pretty loud in his diatribe against Naval SOP. He should be thankful the convening authority decided not to add Article 88 to the charges."  
  
Kate tossed the folder atop the stack of files that had accumulated on the adjacent chair and looked up, her gaze zeroing in on the Colonel. Ever since dinner last night she'd been dying of curiosity, and finally couldn't take it anymore. "How did you do it, Mac?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sleep with Harm." Bemused, Kate's eyebrow arched as she stared at her colleague. "And then go back to business as usual, like nothing happened."  
  
"You did the same thing."  
  
"That was different. I was never in love with him," Kate pointed out.  
  
"Do you have the Grafton file?" Mac asked, changing the subject. Although she and Harm had finally opened up to one another about their feelings, neither wanted to broadcast the new direction their relationship was taking until they had a better handle on it themselves. It was bad enough that Kate had figured it out for herself.  
  
At the shake of Kate's head, Mac pushed back from her desk and awkwardly heaved herself out of the chair, massaging her back as she crossed the office to the set of file cabinets in the corner.  
  
A small, knowing smile crept over Kate's lips as she watched Mac waddle past. "I'd avoid playing poker if I were you."  
  
Mac wrenched one of the top drawers open and turned to look back with barely masked irritation. "Just what exactly is that suppo—"  
  
Her eyes widening as she stopped abruptly in mid-sentence, Mac's low, guttural moan echoed through the office.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kate, immediately concerned.  
  
"Uh, no!" Grimacing as the sharp wave of pain ripped through her abdomen, Mac doubled over next to the file cabinet, one hand on the open drawer for support while the other clutched at the fabric of her maternity uniform. Kate jumped to her feet and rushed over. When she reached Mac's side, however, she paused, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I thought you weren't due for another two weeks."  
  
"I'm not," Mac gasped, her eyes defocusing as she concentrated on getting past the contraction. "But when I saw the doctor on Friday she said that the baby had dropped and I could go at any time."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
Mac glanced up at her colleague from under furrowed brows. "Find Harm."  
  
"Okay, but let's get you to a chair first."  
  
Nodding as the tightening in her belly eased, Mac forced herself to let go of the cabinet and take hold of Commander Pike's extended hand. Together, the two women hobbled over to the chair where Kate had been sitting a few moments before. Helping lower Mac into the seat, Kate rubbed her friend's shoulder soothingly.  
  
"I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry," Mac assured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Across the bullpen in Admiral Chegwidden's anteroom, Harm had stopped to find out when the Admiral would be back and had gotten caught up in conversation with Petty Officer Coates. Leaning against the doorframe, he folded his arms across his chest and flashed Jennifer a grin.  
  
"So tell me again how you met this guy?"  
  
"He's in the study group for one of my classes, sir," Jen chuckled, eyes glittering mischievously. "We were preparing for an exam a few weeks back and..." She trailed off as Commander Pike appeared behind Commander Rabb.  
  
"Excuse me," Kate interrupted hurriedly as she stepped into the doorway. "Harm, can I see you for a second?"  
  
Nodding, he smiled apologetically at Jennifer and turned to look at Kate. His heart dropped as he caught the look of worry in her eyes. "Is everything all right?"  
  
She leaned close, keeping her voice low. "I'm pretty sure Mac just went into labor."  
  
"What?! But she's not due for another—"  
  
Kate shrugged. "She's asking for you."  
  
"Where is she?" he questioned, his gaze darting over the faces in the bullpen and landing on the door to Mac's office. From where he stood he could just make out a figure in Marine green sitting hunched over in front of her desk. Not waiting for Kate's reply, Harm all but sprinted across the linoleum floor. Moments later he was flying through Mac's doorway.  
  
"Hi stranger," she greeted with a pained smile.  
  
Crouching down beside her, Harm's eyes searched her face intently. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little surprised, but so far so good," she laughed breathily, reaching out her hand for his. "But you might want to ask me again in a few hours."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that."  
  
Lifting his free hand to her cheek, Harm couldn't help the grin that split his face as their gazes locked and held. Awash with excitement and terrified nervousness, they simply sat for a moment and stared at one another. The moment of truth was finally in sight. Filled with anticipation at their impending parenthood, Mac gave Harm's fingers a firm squeeze and smiled.  
  
Then the intimate moment was broken. The sound of hurried footsteps preceded Harriet as she rushed into the room. Knowing better than anyone what it was like to go into labor in front of your coworkers, she dropped down in front of Mac and took hold of her free hand.  
  
"How are you doing, ma'am?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Not too bad, considering," Mac quipped.  
  
"Have you been timing the contractions?"  
  
"No." Frowning, Mac glanced uncertainly between Harriet and Harm. "Aside from the one I really haven't had any— ohhh!" Her eyes fluttering shut, she tightened her grip on Harm and Harriet's hands as the next spasm hit unexpectedly.  
  
"Easy, Tiger," Harm murmured. "Just breathe through it."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the discomfort began to ebb away. Mac exhaled slowly, as she'd been taught in Lamaze. She opened her eyes and gave a faint smile.  
  
"Eight minutes, fifteen seconds from one to the next. This one lasted just under forty-three seconds," she said, then paused. "I think."  
  
"You think?" Harm questioned. "What happened to your impeccable sense of timing?"  
  
"It doesn't work too well when I'm in pain."  
  
Harm lifted Mac's knuckles to his lips. "Will you be okay for a few minutes while I go pull the van around?"  
  
"I'll stay with her, sir," Harriet offered.  
  
At Mac's nod, Harm pushed upwards, dropping a light kiss on her forehead as he straightened. Just as he was walking out the door, however, she called out to him.  
  
"Hey Harm, do me a favor?"  
  
"What's that?" he asked, one hand on the doorjamb.  
  
"Steer clear of the elevator."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Grinning, Harm turned and trotted off towards his office to grab his cover, coat and keys.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	43. Time's Up Chapter 43

Same Day; 2241 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
Harm waited until Mac had been admitted and was settled into her room before heading outside to make a few calls on his cell phone. When he returned to the maternity ward a short time later, Mac's door had been closed and no sounds could be heard from the other side. Turning the knob, he pushed the heavy door open a few inches and peered inside. The room appeared empty except for Mac, who lay in bed with her head resting back comfortably against the pillow. Her eyes were closed.  
  
Not wanting to disturb her, Harm tried to be quiet as he entered. The door had other plans, however, and he winced as the squeal of hinges broke the silence. Opening her eyes, Mac blinked a few times before greeting him softly. She sat up a little as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Did you get a hold of them?" she asked. Harm nodded, latching the door shut behind him.  
  
"They're going to take the first flight out in the morning. Mom says 'Hi' and to keep your chin up."  
  
"What a mess," Mac sighed. "I hope this doesn't cost them too much, coming out a week earlier than they planned."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. From the sound of things, Frank was able to exchange their original tickets, and Mom's partner is going to keep an eye on the gallery. " Moving a chair closer to her bedside, Harm sat and leaned over to take her hand, giving her fingers a gentle reassuring squeeze. "How's my Marine doing, anyway?"  
  
"Just trying to conserve energy while I still can," she smiled, letting her head drop back gently. "So I'm YOUR Marine now, huh?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
A retort on her tongue, Mac abruptly tensed as she felt the next contraction welling within. "Hold on to that thought," she managed to say, sucking in a breath.  
  
They rode it out together. Stroking the back of her hand as the spasm passed, Harm tried to soothe her as best he could. He was relieved when Mac's grip on his fingers loosened.  
  
"That was stronger than the last one," she commented, a hint of awe creeping into her tone.  
  
"Does it hurt much?"  
  
Mac looked at him. "Yes and no. The first one hurt like hell, but mostly because it caught me totally off guard. Now that I'm expecting them, they're not so bad. They do seem to be getting more intense, though."  
  
"Do you still want to try this without pain meds?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded. "Dr. Alexander stopped in while you were downstairs. There'll be an anesthesiologist on stand-by if I change my mind. But in the meantime," Mac smiled, "I'm under strict orders to sleep as much as possible. The next few hours are probably going to get a little rough."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
2305 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
Knowing that the Commander and Colonel were otherwise occupied, Jennifer Coates offered to pick Mattie up from practice and take her home. When the teenager heard that Mac had gone into labor, though, she had immediately insisted on heading to the hospital. Jennifer reluctantly agreed and redirected the car towards Bethesda. After they'd popped in to wish Mac luck, Harm joined them in the hallway outside her room for a few moments.  
  
"Tell you what," he suggested, "since Mac and I will be here for a while, why don't you two go back to the house and I'll call you when—"  
  
Mattie instantly bristled. "Why can't I wait here?"  
  
"For one thing, it's a school night."  
  
"I can do my homework while I wait – my backpack is out in Jen's car." Placing her hands on her hips, she tilted her head back and smirked at Harm as if daring him to challenge her logic.  
  
"Mattie, I can't stay with Mac and be out in the waiting room at the same time. You'd be by yourself."  
  
"This is my little brother or sister we're talking about, Harm. Don't worry about me. I'll have plenty to keep myself busy."  
  
"I can stay with her, sir." Jennifer winked at her former roommate.  
  
Harm's eyes narrowed as he looked at his ward. "You just want an excuse to miss school tomorrow."  
  
"I may be young, but I'm not stupid," Mattie grinned. "So how about it? Can I stay?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
2322 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
Stepping out onto the skywalk towards the parking garage, Jennifer looked over at Mattie.  
  
"After we get your backpack, do you want to stop for a bite to eat on our way back upstairs?"  
  
"Sure." Grinning, Mattie pulled out her cell phone. "Just let me give Susan a quick call – I need to see if she can get tomorrow's assignments for me since I doubt I'll be in school."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
0137 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
Jaw clenched in concentration, Mac held on tightly to Harm's hand while he coached her through the contraction's peak. Absorbed in what they were doing, neither noticed when Harriet slipped quietly into the room, waiting patiently off to the side until Mac relaxed. Happy to see her friend, Mac beckoned Harriet to come closer.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," Harriet said as she stepped around the bed. "The boys were acting up and I didn't want to leave until everything was under control."  
  
"Don't apologize, Harriet. Your family comes first," Harm told her.  
  
"Besides, from what the nurse tells me, this baby's taking its time and won't be making an appearance anytime soon." With a sigh, Mac glanced over at the medical technician standing unobtrusively off to one side of the room. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"You're welcome, ma'am," Harriet said warmly, patting Mac's leg.  
  
"It seems fitting that you be here, considering how Harm and I were with you when you had Little A.J."  
  
"It will be a little like old times, won't it?" Chuckling as he remembered the almost-comedic moments leading up to the birth of Bud and Harriet's first child, Harm grinned at Mac. "The three of us are together and Bud's off dealing with unforeseen complications. The only person we're missing is the Admiral."  
  
"Oh God, he was out of the office today. Did anyone call him?" Mac asked suddenly.  
  
"I was so concerned about getting in touch with Mom and Frank that I didn't even think about letting the Admiral know," Harm admitted.  
  
"I didn't call him either," confessed Harriet. "Hopefully Jennifer remembered, but I'll go ask just in case. She and Mattie have made themselves at home outside in the waiting room."  
  
"That would be great, Harriet. If she didn't, would you mind contacting him for us?"  
  
"Not a problem, sir." She smiled and headed for the door. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As Harriet left the room, Harm returned his attention to Mac, gracing her with one of his 'patented' flyboy grins. Leaning her head back against the pillow, she squeezed his hand gently before closing her eyes. Her next contraction would be upon them soon and Mac couldn't afford to waste the opportunity to get some rest. The evening was far from over.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	44. Time's Up Chapter 44

A/N: Have I said thank you recently for all the fantastic feedback? You guys are terrific!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
0331 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
"All right, Sarah. Let's see how much progress you're making, shall we?" Dr. Alexander smiled, expertly pulling on a pair of latex gloves.  
  
Tearing his eyes away as she disappeared from view between Mac's raised knees, Harm tried to divert his thoughts from what exactly the physician was doing by picking up Mac's hand and gently stroking his thumb across her palm. When Mac glanced over at him with a smile, he leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. A moment later, the doctor straightened.  
  
"Everything looks good," she informed them, "but the cervix isn't dilating quite as fast as I'd like. You're only at about three centimeters."  
  
"Three? She's been in labor for over six hours!" Harm protested.  
  
"That's not uncommon with first babies, Commander," Harriet shrugged, sitting next to Mac on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Harriet, you had your first baby so fast that we couldn't even get you to the hospital," Harm reminded her.  
  
"Little A.J. was the exception, sir, not the rule."  
  
"Breaking Sarah's water will help to speed things up a bit," Dr. Alexander nodded. Selecting an instrument from the tray beside her, she once again maneuvered herself between Mac's knees. "Just try to relax."  
  
A moment later, Mac sucked in a quick breath at the gush of warm fluid. She tensed briefly, but Harm knew it wasn't from a contraction.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, his hold on her fingers tightening.  
  
Glancing at him, Mac's lips quirked in amused astonishment. "Yeah. Talk about a weird sensation, though."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
0557 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
Within moments of her water breaking, Mac's contractions began to noticeably increase in strength and frequency. At Dr. Alexander's recommendation, she and Harm walked around the ward in an effort to speed up the process of dilation. Side-by-side they meandered through the hallways, pausing every so often to weather each contraction as it came. When they stopped by the waiting room, Mac invited Mattie to come back with them so that Jennifer could go home and get some rest before work. Mattie eagerly accepted, and the three of them returned to Mac's room.  
  
For the last hour, Mattie had been alternating between watching Mac and working on her pre-calc homework. At the moment she was occupied with the latter, while Harm helped Mac ride out the latest powerful spasm that rippled across her belly.  
  
"How are you doing, Tiger?"  
  
He hadn't left Mac's side since Mattie had so easily convinced him to let her stay at the hospital instead of going home. As Mac clutched his hand forcefully, he was yet again weighed down by the belief that he wasn't doing enough to help her get through this. The soothing words and gentle caresses seemed somehow inadequate, despite the knowledge that he was doing everything a man could do under the circumstances. Taking a washcloth from the bedside table, he dabbed at the beads of perspiration that had appeared on Mac's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine. Stop asking me, will you?" she told him irritably, her head lolling backwards as the contraction passed. Letting her eyes drift closed, she focused on how nice the cool cloth felt against her skin.  
  
Harm's response was interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind chips and water, sir. The cafeteria didn't have much in the way of vegetarian selections," Harriet said quietly as she stepped up next to him. "How's she doing?"  
  
"Good so far." Taking the bag and bottle, he opened the cellophane bag and popped a chip in his mouth.  
  
"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here," Mac said without opening her eyes. "My ears work fine, thanks."  
  
"Sorry, ma'am." Harriet made her way around the bed. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
Mac sighed. "I know. I'm just not feeling like myself right now."  
  
"That's perfectly understandable," Harriet told her.  
  
The door opened again to reveal Dr. Alexander flipping through the pages on the clipboard in her hand. "How are you feeling, Sarah? Everything still under control?"  
  
This time, Mac _did_ open her eyes. "If one more person asks me that..." she glared.  
  
Dr. Alexander chuckled. "You wouldn't be the first woman in labor to wish bodily harm on everyone in the room."  
  
"Sorry, Doc. I don't know what's getting into me."  
  
"You're having a baby, Mac. No one here is begrudging you for having a short temper," Harm said sympathetically.  
  
"Commander Rabb is right, Sarah. Have you changed your mind about getting an epidural? You've got time."  
  
"No." Shaking her head, Mac's gaze met Harm's. She lifted his hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. "I don't care how bad it gets, I'm not changing my mind. I want to do this naturally."  
  
Harm gave a slight nod, his lips curling upward as his heart filled with pride and love.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
0850 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
"Sarah, you're at ten centimeters," the doctor told her with a bright smile. "When the next contraction comes, I want you to start pushing. Okay?"  
  
Mac nodded mutely. Her contractions were now coming only a couple of minutes apart, and the excitement in the room was starting to escalate. To her right stood Harm, one hand on her shoulder and the other clutched firmly in hers. Harriet held a similar station to Mac's left, while Mattie stood close by taking it all in.  
  
"Hang in there, Mac. You're doing fine," Harm encouraged, squeezing her hand.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mac smiled up at him briefly before she felt the next contraction start to grow. Immediately her attention began to focus inward on the tension that was growing in her abdomen. She exhaled fully before again filling her lungs, her entire body tensing.  
  
"Okay, here we go," Dr. Alexander ordered. "Push, Sarah! To the count of ten: one, two, three, four..."  
  
Bearing down with all her strength, Mac gritted her teeth as everyone counted, Harm, Harriet, Mattie and the doctor all chanting simultaneously to help spur her on. When the count finally reached ten, she exhaled forcefully.  
  
"Again!"  
  
Taking another deep breath, Mac once again forced herself to push downward. She focused on the thought of her baby, the son or daughter she and Harm would shortly be welcoming into the world. _You can do this, Marine, _she encouraged inwardly, concentrating her efforts on the task at hand. _Get over this last hurdle and you'll finally be a mother.  
_  
"...eight, nine, ten!" they counted, watching as she endured the potency of the contraction. Panting from the exertion, the spasm finally began to ease up a few moments later. Mac blinked as she glanced up at Harm. She was exhausted. How much longer was this going to take?  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	45. Time's Up Chapter 45

Summary: Little A.J.'s finally turning five... here's my take on a possible H/M reaction. Please R&R! It's my first fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to spell it out? I don't own them and I don't get paid for writing this, so please don't sue me.  
  
Spoilers: "Yeah, Baby" ... well, pretty much all episodes are fair game (as usual).  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
0917 Zulu; National Naval Medical Center; Bethesda, Maryland  
  
Her breath coming in short, shallow gasps, Mac clenched Harm's hand tightly. She'd been pushing for nearly a half hour but so far didn't feel like she was making any progress. Now resting between contractions, she turned her head slightly to look at him, her expression earnest.  
  
"You take over for a while, okay? I need a quick nap," she told him.  
  
"Mac... you're doing great, honey. We're almost there."  
  
"No," she protested. "I've had enough pushing. It's your turn." Her breath suddenly hitched, the next contraction rising.  
  
"Here we go again, folks," Dr. Alexander instructed. As with previous contractions, both Harm and Harriet assisted in supporting Mac's knees, curling her body to help give more force to each push. "On my count, Sarah."  
  
Shaking her head, Mac shot Harm a pleading look.  
  
"Suck it up, MacKenzie! Whatever happened to, 'I'm a Marine – I can do it myself'?" he asked, deliberately goading her. "Didn't you get through worse on Parris Island? Or is my tough-as-nails jarhead finally admitting that she needs the Navy's help when the going gets rough? Always like a Marine to wimp out—"  
  
"All right, SQUID. I get the point!" Mac cut him off with a snarl, gritting her teeth against the fresh wave of pain rolling over her.  
  
"The baby's crowning. Push, Sarah!" the doctor's voice boomed.  
  
Refocusing on the task at hand, Mac inhaled deeply and held her breath as she bore down with as much power as she could muster. Voices bombarded her from all sides. After what felt like an eternity, the count reached ten and she exhaled forcibly, breathless from the exertion.  
  
"You're not done yet," Dr. Alexander suddenly announced. "The head is out. Sarah, I know you're pushing as hard as you can but I need you to give me more, all right? Once we're past the shoulders it won't take much. Now PUSH!"  
  
Taking in yet another deep breath, Mac concentrated on the doctor's head and began to push once more. A low growl issued from her throat, the cords in her neck growing taut from her efforts.  
  
Just as her companions reached the count of seven, the high-pitched sound of a baby's cry filled the room.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Instantly everyone stopped counting, the piercing wail echoing that much louder as the room fell into silence. To Mac's surprise, the searing pain of the contraction abruptly dissipated, taking the urge to push along with it. She relaxed marginally. A moment later, however, her breath caught yet again as her ears registered the cries of her first child.  
  
Dr. Alexander's head lifted to reveal a broad, elated grin. "Congratulations, Mom and Dad," she said warmly. "It's a girl!"  
  
The flood of happiness that burst through their hearts was overwhelming. Closing her eyes against a deluge of tears, Mac found herself unable to contain the sob of joy and elation that escaped her as the biggest smile she'd ever experienced broke uncontrollably across her face. Then, almost immediately, her eyes fluttered open, her watery gaze lifting upwards to seek out Harm's.  
  
Equally engulfed by a mixture of awe, wonder, and indescribable joy, Harm returned her smile before bending forward and placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. Resting his lips softly against her dampened skin, he squeezed her hand and murmured quietly. "You did it, Mac."  
  
"_We_ did it, Flyboy," she replied, her voice barely a whisper. Her free hand slipped up into his hair, and she tilted her head so that they were once again looking at each other. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more," Harm smiled back. Their lips met in a delicate kiss.  
  
"Congratulations, ma'am, sir!" Unable to control her delight, Harriet beamed happily at her two friends before wrapping an arm around Mattie's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," the teenager agreed. She brushed away her tears with the back of her fingers. "Thanks for making me a big sister."  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but we're not quite done yet." At the foot of the bed, with the nurse's assistance, Dr. Alexander lifted the squalling infant and placed her tenderly on Mac's tummy. "Commander, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"  
  
Giving Mac's hand one last squeeze, Harm pulled back and turned to take the surgical scissors the doctor offered. As she instructed him on where to cut, his eyes couldn't help but settle on the tiny figure that lay kicking in front of him. His daughter. _My daughter. Mac and I have a daughter. Sarah MacKenzie and I...   
_  
The reality of their new parenthood suddenly washed over him. A fresh wave of tears threatened and finally spilled, two trails of liquid joy falling down his cheeks. _I'm a father!_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
_  
Barely ten minutes had gone by before the nurse was placing the still- crying baby girl into her waiting mother's arms. As soon as she felt Mac's presence, however, the infant immediately quieted and fell asleep. She'd been cleaned up and wrapped in a feathery soft blanket, her tiny face flushed red and swollen with the traumatic transition she'd just been forced to endure. Still unable to believe that she was truly, finally, a mother, Mac cradled the baby in the crook of her arm and ran the pad of her finger over her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," she whispered with a smile, before turning back to look at Harm with a bright, happy grin.  
  
"Have you two decided on a name?" the doctor asked as she finished attending to Mac's needs.  
  
Mac and Harm smiled at each other before Mac answered. "Allison Patricia Rabb."  
  
"Isn't 'Patricia' your mother's name, sir?" Harriet asked. Harm nodded.  
  
"Since I was named after my dad, naming the baby after Mom seemed fitting. If she'd been a boy, her middle name would have been 'Patrick'."  
  
"Is there significance behind the name Allison?"  
  
Mac glanced up at her friend and smiled. "Not really, other than wanting the baby to have his or her own unique identity."  
  
"Actually, it was the only name we could agree on that worked with the middle name 'Patricia'," supplied Harm. They all chuckled.  
  
"What was your choice for a boy's name?" Mattie asked.  
  
"Aaron," Mac said. She looked at Harm with an unspoken question gleaming in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment before nodding. Nervously stepping forward, he tentatively took the fragile bundle from Mac's outstretched arms. With the nurse's help, a moment later young Allison Rabb was comfortably settled into her daddy's embrace. An expression of awe and wonder overcame his features as he gazed rapturously at his newborn daughter.  
  
"She looks like you, Harm," Mattie observed wryly. "I think it's the hairstyle."  
  
Indeed, a patch of dark, fine hair capped the top of the baby's teensy head. The hairline was a miniature replica of her father's.  
  
"Well, that _was_ the deal... I promised that if we had a girl, she'd have her father's looks and her mother's brains. Right, Mac?"  
  
"Absolutely," Mac grinned. "And as we all know Harm, you never make a promise you can't keep."  
  
"I haven't yet," he agreed smugly.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	46. Time's Up Chapter 46

Saturday; 0019 Zulu; Harm and Mac's Home; Falls Church, Virginia  
  
From the moment she was first placed in his arms, it was apparent that Allison Patricia Rabb was her daddy's little girl. Mac was thrilled by how much Harm doted on their daughter. The man who had once kept his feelings hidden so tightly beneath the cocky, confident surface, now was freely sharing of himself. She had always known he would make a wonderful father, but this transformation had defied nearly all of her expectations.  
  
Nearly three weeks had passed since they'd brought baby Allie home from the hospital. While Trish, Frank and Mattie helped clean up after dinner, Mac took Allie upstairs to the baby's room where they'd set up a rocking chair so she could nurse in private. The infant was on the verge of falling asleep at her mother's breast when Harm knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Hi," Mac greeted with a tender smile. "We were just finishing up."  
  
Treading softly across the carpeted floor, he bent over and planted a kiss atop Mac's head. "Why don't you go down and visit for a while? I'll put her to bed," he offered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mac gingerly lifted Allie into Harm's waiting arms. Then, watching as he gently patted the sated infant's back, she refastened her clothing while he silently moved out into the hallway. She followed a few moments later, but didn't immediately head for the staircase. Instead, she found herself drawn to the sound of Harm's murmuring from the master bedroom.  
  
"Good girl!" he cooed softly. "That was a big one!"  
  
Pausing outside the door, Mac saw Harm give the sleeping baby a kiss before carefully lowering her into the bassinette. The tender way he cradled his daughter's head caught Mac's attention and she suddenly found herself overwhelmed by the realization that they were at long last a family – Harm was her family. Overcome with affection and happiness, she quietly descended the stairs.  
  
Rather than immediately rejoining everyone in the kitchen, Mac headed out onto the front porch for a few minutes of solitude. Leaning her forearms on the railing, she gazed out into the twilight, simply enjoying the mild spring evening while it lasted. Eventually, however, the silence was broken by the sound of the front door opening and closing behind her.  
  
"Here, put this on." Approaching, Harm draped her jacket over her shoulders. "It's a little chilly out."  
  
"Thanks," Mac said absently. Staring unseeingly out into the darkness, she moved over to give Harm some room as he stepped up beside her. They stood together at the railing, shoulders close but not touching.  
  
"Nice evening," he remarked.  
  
"Very." Laughing softly at nothing in particular, Mac looked down at her hands.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all"  
  
"Penny for your thoughts..." he prompted.  
  
Straightening, she took hold of the railing with both hands and looked away, her lips twitching upward. "I was just thinking about how at this time a year ago we were barely on speaking terms."  
  
"And now..." His uneasiness evaporating, Harm couldn't help but admire the way her hair fluttered in the light breeze. _You're mine,_ he added silently to himself, fighting the impulse to take her into his arms.  
  
"Funny, isn't? Who would've thought we'd end up together after all we've put each other through," she mused. For a moment they stood in companionable silence, Harm watching Mac as her eyes drifted over the front lawn.  
  
"Do you remember a conversation we had a few years ago?" he asked her.  
  
Mac snorted. "We've had a LOT of conversations over the years. Want to narrow it down for me, Flyboy?"  
  
"This was shortly after A.J. was born."  
  
"You mean our little conversation about 'going halves on a kid'?"  
  
He pondered that for a moment. "No, but it's kind of related."  
  
"Oh." She frowned, nothing immediately coming to mind. "Can I at least get a hint?"  
  
"You had wondered what it would be like to be as happy as Bud and Harriet."  
  
Mac smiled as she recalled the conversation to which he was referring. They'd been walking together down a residential street in Rosslyn a few days before Little A.J.'s christening.  
  
"And you couldn't understand how they could be that happy, what with working long hours and being up all night with the baby," she remembered aloud.  
  
"Your exact words were, 'They don't have to find the time, they just _are_.' At the time I didn't really understand what you meant." Shifting, Harm looked over at her. "But I'm beginning to."  
  
Mac looked at him thoughtfully, her tone growing serious. "I know... I can see it in your eyes when you look at Allie. In all the time we've known each other, I've never seen you this happy, Harm. You were born to be a father."  
  
"That's only part of it." Shaking his head, he turned to face her. "I'm happy because it's you and me, Mac. Having Allie was definitely the catalyst, but it's always been about you and me."  
  
Her pulse quickened. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The baby deal wasn't just about the two of us having a child together. It was a way for me to ensure that you would always be in my life. I wasn't ready to admit it in so many words, but I knew that I wanted you close to me. God, Mac, I've loved you for as long as I can remember." Emboldened, he reached into his pocket. "You're my family. You always have been and always will be. I was going to give this to you later tonight, when we could be alone, but..."  
  
"But what, Harm?"  
  
He took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "You always said you wanted three basic things out of life, right? Well, you've got the great career and a closet full of comfortable shoes—"  
  
"Lots and lots of them," she smiled tentatively.  
  
"All that's missing is the good man," Harm whispered, pulling the small black box out of his pants pocket and flipping it open. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Stunned to the core, Mac couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped as she laid eyes on the ring he held before her: a teardrop-cut emerald, surrounded by diamonds, set on a simple white gold band. They'd been moving slowly towards this point in their relationship but never in her wildest dreams had she expected him to propose so soon. Her eyes filling with joyous, hopeful tears, she stared at the ring for an instant before looking up and meeting his eyes.  
  
"When did you..."  
  
"Get this?"  
  
She nodded, and Harm couldn't help his anxious chuckle. It was a rare day when he rendered his Marine speechless.  
  
"My mom gave it to me on Christmas Eve. It was the ring my dad gave her when he asked her to marry him," he explained nervously as Mac focused once again on the ring. She still hadn't answered his question.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Mac's fingers trembled as she reached out to tentatively trace the stones.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
Unable to speak, she lifted her eyes to his and nodded.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Harm's heart raced with excitement as he concentrated on getting the ring out of its velvet anchoring. When it was finally free, he reached for Mac's left hand and slid the band onto her trembling finger.  
  
They were in each other's embrace the moment the ring was securely in place. Giving Harm a brief yet heartfelt kiss, Mac's jacket fell unnoticed to the ground as she wound her arms tightly around his neck in a joyful hug. Holding her equally close, Harm squeezed his eyes shut and burst out into excited laughter.  
  
"I love you, Sarah."  
  
"I love you too, Harm."  
  
Rubbing her hand across his shoulder blades, Mac pulled back until their faces were mere centimeters apart. Her gaze searched his for the briefest of moments before their lips brushed together, melding into their first true kiss as a betrothed couple. Before it could grow out of control, however, Harm eased back and grinned happily against her mouth.  
  
"What do you say we head inside? I'd like to introduce our family to my fiancée. Besides," he murmured as Mac pulled him in for another quick kiss, "it's starting to get cold out here."  
  
"Is it? I hadn't noticed," she said huskily, but loosened her hold nonetheless, dropping her hands to his shoulders as she opened her eyes and smiled. "You know, we seem to be developing an affinity for front porches."  
  
Harm's hands lingered on her spine as she bent to pick up her jacket. "It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" he agreed with a chuckle.  
  
Waiting patiently for him to open the door, Mac smiled as she walked past him towards the voices echoing from the kitchen. As Harm closed the door behind them, the porch was once again plunged into darkness of the descending night.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	47. Time's Up Chapter 47

Sunday  
2338 Zulu  
Harm and Mac's Home  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
It was nearly dinnertime when Mattie let herself into the house, dropping her backpack by the door. The unfamiliar SUV in the driveway meant that Harm or Mac must have invited someone over for supper, but try as she might Mattie couldn't figure out whom. Hanging her jacket in the closet, she carefully made her way down the hall towards the voices echoing from the family room.  
  
As she approached, three distinct tones emerged from beyond the doorway: Mac's, Harm's, and a deeper male voice that filled the teenager's heart with trepidation. The first time she'd met her guardian's commanding officer she'd called him a 'bald jerk' practically to his face. In retrospect, insulting a two-star Admiral probably hadn't been a very good idea, especially for a young woman who had since set her sights on entering the U.S. Naval Academy. What was done was done, however, so Mattie braced herself for an awkward evening and stepped into the room.  
  
"Well, aren't you just a precious little sweetheart!" Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden was sitting on the couch murmuring softly to the tiny baby in his arms, while Mac perched nearby on a chair. To Mattie's astonishment, the Admiral's normally rather stern expression was twisted into the goofy, sentimental grin worn by adults in the presence of the very young. Weren't admirals and former Navy SEALs supposed to be, well, tough?  
  
"Hey, kiddo! You're back early."  
  
Started out of her thoughts, Mattie glanced towards where Harm was standing in the kitchen to her right. Suddenly realizing that all three adults were looking at her expectantly, she felt the heat of embarrassment flush her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, it didn't take us as long as we thought so Michelle's mom gave me a ride home."  
  
"Do you feel ready for the test tomorrow?"  
  
Mattie shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine," Harm assured her as he wiped his hands on a dishtowel. "Why don't you go add another place setting to the table? Dinner's almost ready."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A short time later everyone moved into the dining room. Sitting across from Mattie with Allie at her side, Mac passed the salad to Mattie while the Admiral reached for the vegetable lasagna.  
  
"This looks terrific, Commander," he complemented, helping himself to a generous portion of pasta. "It's not often these days that I get a home-cooked meal. Wow, you even made it with green noodles. I'm impressed."  
  
Harm smiled. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"They're made with spinach – only Harm would make sure even the pasta's vegetarian," Mac teased. Taking a sip of water, she asked, "So how have things been around the office with me on leave, sir? Has Harm been behaving himself?"  
  
"There's never a dull moment at JAG, although it's always quieter around the bullpen without the two of you arguing day in and day out. Hand me the salt, would you please?"  
  
As Mac passed the requested condiment, she shot a sidelong glance over at Harm. They had mutually agreed to tell the Admiral about their impending nuptials before making the announcement to the rest of JAG, which was the main reason they'd invited him over for dinner. However, despite the special dispensation the SecNav had already granted them for just this event, Harm still found himself hesitating. Returning Mac's tentative smile, he took a deep breath and plunged ahead.  
  
"About that, sir... There's something we wanted to tell you before we go public—"  
  
"Let me guess," Chegwidden cut him short. "You finally decided to tie the knot."  
  
His gaze darted between his senior attorneys, inwardly chuckling at the abruptly anxious looks in their eyes. He knew they hadn't been expecting him to figure it out as soon as he had, but the ring on Mac's finger was a dead giveaway. Keeping his laughter firmly in check, he shrugged. "Most of us figured that it would happen sooner or later. Just keep it out of my office."  
  
"You're okay with this?" Harm asked with uncharacteristic uncertainty.  
  
Amused at the reaction he'd elicited, A.J. decided to let them off the hook. An enormous grin spread across his face. "Hell, son, I'm surprised it took you _this _long!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Monday  
1645 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Maneuvering the awkward bulk of the baby carrier through the glass doors leading into the bullpen, Mac supposed it would only be a matter of minutes before someone noticed her arrival. This was the first time she'd been back to JAG Ops since Allie's birth and the ever-present bustle of phones ringing and people talking welcomed her back into the familiar environment. Looking around she spotted Harriet chatting pleasantly with Kate Pike near the file cabinets in front of Mac's own office, which Kate had been using in her absence. Sure enough, the two women spotted Mac at roughly the same time. Harriet's face lit up as they hurried over to greet her.  
  
"Colonel, I didn't know you were coming in today. And you brought the baby!" she exclaimed, coming to a halt at her friend's side. Standing at Mac's other shoulder, Kate peered over into the carrier to look at the sleeping infant.  
  
"She's adorable, Mac."  
  
"I can't believe she's three weeks old already," the new mother beamed, exchanging a knowing smile with Harriet.  
  
"The time goes by fast, doesn't it, ma'am?"  
  
"You can say that again, Harriet." Chuckling, Mac gazed down at her daughter.  
  
"Are you here to see Harm?" asked Kate.  
  
Mac nodded. "As soon as he's done with his hearing we're going out to lunch. I tried calling his cell from the parking lot but his voicemail picked up."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you stopped by. Why don't we head into my office so you can set her down while we wait?" Kate suggested. Silently agreeing, the three women together began to move slowly along the side of the bullpen. "Are you enjoying your time off?" Kate asked.  
  
"It's been wonderful, although I'll admit that it's nice to get out of the house." Hitching the diaper bag higher up on her arm, Mac shifted the weight of the carrier to her right hand. As she reached up with her left to adjust the baby's blanket, Allie's godmother caught sight of the jewels adorning Mac's finger.  
  
"What a lovely ring, ma'am. Is it new?" Harriet inquired.  
  
"Harm gave it to me Saturday night." Mac couldn't help the smugly satisfied tone that crept into her voice. Her internal clock had been silently counting out the seconds until her friend's eagle eyes spotted the engagement ring. Never one to disappoint, Harriet came to a stop just outside the office door and reached for Mac's hand, lifting it to better inspect the object in question.  
  
"Really? How sweet," she commented casually, tilting Mac's fingers so that the stones sparkled brightly. "What was the occasion?"  
  
The blasé reaction was so unlike Harriet that Mac found herself momentarily taken aback. It took an instant before she realized that Harriet didn't understand the implication behind the gift. After all, most men gave diamonds instead of emeralds when asking for a woman's hand in marriage! Harm was not most men, however, and Mac thought the ring he had given her was perfect – she'd seen enough diamonds to last a lifetime as a result of her experiences in Paraguay. Opening her mouth to reply, she hesitated when a well-known presence drew up behind her.  
  
"Hello, ladies," Harm greeted cheerfully as he joined the group, briefcase in hand. Peering over Mac's shoulder, he took in the sight of Harriet and Kate both admiring his fiancée's ring. "What, no congratulations for the groom?"  
  
"Groom?" Kate asked, fleetingly confused.  
  
The Commander's words registering, Harriet's eyes widened. Her reaction was immediate. "Oh my God, YOU'RE ENGAGED?!!!"  
  
Heads all over the bullpen shot up as her squeal echoed through the room, an expression of stunned excitement creeping over her features. Mac nodded gleefully as Harm put an affectionate arm around her.  
  
"I asked her Saturday evening," he confirmed with a broad grin. "Fortunately for me she didn't insist on wearing it on her right hand first."  
  
"Harm!" Mac admonished, pulling her hand free from Harriet's grasp and giving him a solid thwack across the chest. "Be nice!"  
  
"I am nice. That's why you're marrying me." Laughing softly, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Let me go drop this stuff in my office before we go – I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
"'Kay," she murmured, smiling as he turned away and headed towards the hallway.  
  
"I am _so_ happy for you, ma'am! How did he propose?!" Harriet begged once Harm had disappeared from sight. "I want details!"  
  
"And don't leave out the good parts," added Kate.  
  
Instantly aware that they were standing in the middle of the bullpen and had the attention of everyone around them, Mac smiled. "Harm won't be back for a few minutes so I'll tell you what I can," she said, stepping into the office. "I'm sure he'll know where to find us."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Seven Weeks Later  
Saturday  
1510 Zulu  
Roberts' Family Residence  
  
For the second year in a row the day of Little A.J.'s birthday party proved clear and bright. Carrying a plate of raw beef patties in one hand and a package of American cheese in the other, Harm allowed the screen door to swing shut behind him as he stepped out onto the porch and down the stairs into the back yard. On the far side of the enclosure a handful of soon-to-be first graders were playing noisily with the tire swing, their cheerful voices and happy laughter echoing merrily throughout the yard. Weaving his way around the piles of toys littering the grassy lawn, Harm chuckled at the children's antics and approached where his friend was standing at the grill.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Taking the plate, Bud methodically began placing the meat over the flames.  
  
"I brought some Boca burgers, too," Harm said, turning to scan the backyard. "Harriet said she'd bring them out in a few minutes. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"I think we've got it under control, sir." Grinning, Bud picked up the bottle of barbeque sauce he'd set to one side and began basting the burgers. "Do either you or the Colonel want cheese?"  
  
"None for me, but I can't speak for Mac. Let me go check."  
  
Giving the younger man a pat on the shoulder, Harm spotted Mac sitting quietly at the picnic table, gently rocking their baby daughter back and forth. As he neared, the contentment radiating from her countenance and the sound of her soft singing caused a wave of tenderness to wash over his heart and his chest to fill with love's warmth. In less than a month she would become Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr., and then their lives would at long last be united forever both emotionally and legally. The corners of his lips played upwards in a secret smile.  
  
Harm stopped a few paces away, just watching his fiancée as she cradled baby Allison in her arms. Standing idly lost in his own thoughts, he started when Mac finally looked up and saw him.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly, eyes sparkling in welcome as he crossed the last few steps to take a seat beside her. "Everything all right?"  
  
"Merely enjoying the view." His arm snaked around her waist and they leaned in together for a light kiss. "How are my two favorite ladies?"  
  
"We're fine, thank you," Mac smiled.  
  
"Is she getting ready for her bottle?" Reaching over with his free hand, Harm ran the backs of his knuckles along Allie's smooth cheek.  
  
"In a few minutes. Any idea when lunch will be ready?"  
  
The eager look on Mac's face had him laughing openly. "How like my Marine, always thinking with her stomach," Harm teased. "The food will probably be a little while yet. Bud wants to know if you'd prefer a hamburger or cheeseburger."  
  
"Cheeseburger, definitely!" After seven months of pregnancy-induced vegetarianism, Mac had regained her stomach for 'dead cow' and was now speedily making up for lost time. Any response Harm might have made, however, was cut short by the clomping of feet as six-year-old A.J. rushed up to them.  
  
"Hey Aunt Mac!" the youngster said breathlessly, his face flushed with the exuberance of a child who was clearly enjoying himself. "Want to come play Pin the Tail on the Donkey?"  
  
"I'd love to, sweetie!" Rising, Mac passed Allie to her father and put her hand on her oldest godson's shoulder. "C'mon, tough guy, you lead the way."  
  
Settling the tiny infant into the crook of his elbow, Harm watched as Mac and A.J. crossed the yard and joined the rest of the children. Not for the first time he marveled at how natural Mac was with Bud and Harriet's boys, and how that comfort was already evident in her interactions with their own little girl. Looking down at their daughter, Harm was surprised to find her tiny eyes, so similar to his own, staring up at him contemplatively. The expression in her gaze suggested wisdom beyond her years, and it was with sudden clarity that Harm realized his spur-of-the-moment promise to Mac on that fateful day six years earlier had turned out to be nothing short of prophetic: a little girl whose looks matched her father's and whose intellect would no doubt equal her mother's. _Who would've thought?_ he wondered happily. _Life can't get any more perfect than this.  
_  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
FIN  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N: Well, folks, I'm a little sad to say that this is the last chapter! Thank you once again, everyone, for sticking with me the whole way. I hope you've enjoyed reading the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
A/N #2: As Admiral Chegwidden said so eloquently in 'Hail and Farewell', "I am not leaving anything. I am completing one experience and starting another." Along that same vein, I will shortly be starting another story to be posted in parts once it's complete (so that you won't be left hanging for a week at a time waiting for the next chapter, lol). I'm not sure when it will be ready for posting, but I'll try to have it done as soon as I possibly can. Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback!


End file.
